DESPERTAR
by Harumigirl
Summary: SPIKE ESTA VIVO, FAYE APUNTO DE CASARSE CON UNO DE LOS CRIMINALES CON MAS ALTO PRECIO A SU CABEZA, SPIKE SE INTERPONDRÁ EN LA FELICIDAD DE FAYE? FAYE/SPIKE
1. Chapter 1

DESPERTAR…

PROLOGO.

Faye Valentine siempre había sido una persona tenaz, con la fuerza de voluntad más fuerte que el acero de la Red Tail, aunque eso no siempre signifique, ser el ganador del juego de la vida, sin embargo desde la _muerte_ de Spike, se había esforzado por seguir adelante, Póker Alice no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente ante la posibilidad de perderlo todo, si ya había perdido a Spike no iba a perder lo que le quedaba de su existir. Seguir adelante viajando por el espacio hasta encontrar una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo hogar, por que el suyo ya se había destruido hace mucho en la Tierra y porque a pesar de que la vida se tornaba difícil, una Romaní como ella estaba acostumbrada a dar uso de su tenacidad para volar y encontrar otro hogar. Esa fue la decisión que tomó tiempo después de que Spike no regresó a la Bebop, era tiempo de volar, así se lo había dicho a Jet, al irse de la nave.

-Seguiremos siendo compañeros, en algunas ocasiones si necesitas mi ayuda o yo la tuya para una cacería- le dijo a Jet con firmeza – pero una Romaní como yo, necesita volar para encontrar un nuevo hogar, ya no pertenezco a la Bebop, solo me trae malos recuerdos, recuerdos que necesito olvidar…. Otra vez- finalizó con un ligero temblor en los ojos.

- Diablos Faye! Si es lo que necesitas, supongo que no te detendré, sólo mantente en contacto y si estas en problemas…- dijo jet con la preocupación evidente de quien se había convertido en casi un hermano mayor y a veces un padre.

- Lo sé Jet, lo sé….- lo interrumpió y con un suspiro finalizó- cuídate tu también.- con eso dicho le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, se dio vuelta para abordar la cabina de la Red Tail y salir por última vez del hangar de la nave, que de a poco se estaba quedando vacía.

Fue así que salió de la Bebop, desde hace poco más de un año, a veces sorprendiéndose a sí misma, contactaba a Ed, la ya no tan niña rara y Ein, ese molesto perro, seguían viajando con el padre de la chiquilla, era necesario para Ed mantenerse con su familia, su única familia, al menos Ed tenía una y se alegraba por ella. Se mantenía en contacto con Jet, a veces para adquirir una recompensa juntos de una cacería difícil, pero nada más, o eso era hasta hace tres meses, y es que en una de sus llamadas, Jet le dio la noticia, que esperaba desde hacía mucho y por alguna extraña razón, presentía.

-Faye, hay algo que debes saber- dijo Jet al otro lado del auricular- Se trata de Spike, ese bastardo con suerte, está vivo – en ese momento Faye dejó de respirar - se ha comunicado conmigo y pronto regresará a la Bebop, tal vez tú….- sin embargo Faye no lo dejo terminar.

-Jet gracias por avisarme, pero no voy a regresar- algo le impedía volver, ese maldito loco los había abandonado a ella y a Jet, se fue detrás de su mortal enemigo, para tratar de recuperar algo de su pasado, eso lo entendía; pero el rencor que sentía hacía Spike era por el hecho de ni siquiera haberlos tomado en cuenta como sus compañeros, no les tuvo la suficiente confianza para hacerlos acreedores de cuidarle la espalda, ella lo hubiera hecho sin dudar y seguramente Jet también. Si no se hubiera ido sólo, no habría tenido problemas para regresar, ella no habría llorado por la pérdida de su compañero por el que nunca perdió la esperanza de que estuviera vivo, no habría llorado por la pérdida del hombre del que sin darse cuenta se enamoró, por el que poco a poco se fue cansando de esperar su regreso. Faye Valentine sabía de alguna manera que Spike estaba vivo, lo presentía, lo llamaba "el sexto sentido de una mujer enamorada", pero ya lo había perdido, porque aunque estuviera vivo y regresara, no iba a regresar por ella ni para ella, como buena jugadora Póker Alice también sabía perder, y con cada pérdida, su voluntad se hacía más fuerte, ya había decidido buscar su nuevo hogar, y ahora no iba a flaquear, una Romaní siempre viaja… - Salúdalo de mi parte, hasta pronto Jet- y colgó.

Un año ya, desde los últimos acontecimientos que marcaron su vida pos criogenización, la recuperación total de su memoria, la supuesta muerte de Spike, su regreso, sus viajes…. Suspiró al verse en el espejo, no había cambiado mucho, misma estatura, misma tez, mismas medidas, sólo el cabello ligeramente más largo casi a la altura de sus hombros, lo que ahora hacía la gran diferencia, era el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto y el velo que hacía juego. Observó cada detalle de su vestido: era un vestido sin mangas ni cuello, ajustado en su pecho, con un no tan pronunciado escote, que le daba un toque de sensualidad y elegancia, que jamás había visto en ninguno de los vestidos que había usado antes, bueno no es que tuviera muy altos estándares tomando en cuenta el _tip_o de ropa a la cual estaba acostumbrada, pero bueno sigamos con el vestido; éste se ceñía a su cuerpo cual escultura, siendo más holgado de la cadera para abajo, hasta llegar poco más debajo de sus tobillos. El maquillaje perfecto, un peinado sin extravagancia, lo llevaba suelto con ligeras ondulaciones, que estaban destinadas a desaparecer, ya que en cuanto se mojara su violáceo cabello seguiría siendo tan lacia como siempre, con el frente hacia atrás, sólo que esta vez en lugar de la usual diadema, éste era detenido con un broche plateado, que a su vez servía para detener el velo de novia que hacia juego perfectamente con el vestido. Así es, sorprendentemente, Faye Valentine se encontraba en el vestidor del hotel donde será llevada a cabo la ceremonia y posteriormente la recepción de su boda.

¿Cómo llegó a este punto? Eso es largo de contar….

CAPITULO 1: VESTIDO ROJO

Sin duda uno de los lugares preferidos de Faye eran los casinos, juegos, bebidas, hombres elegantes sintiéndose con suerte para gastar el dinero que no tenían o que tenían en exceso, mujeres elegantes con vestidos caros, con actitud de mujerzuelas adineradas, pero quién ella era para juzgar, no era exactamente una monja, nunca lo había sido ni lo será. Más juegos, más bebidas, y ella atendiendo una mesa de Black Jack. Siempre regresaba a Marte después de cada viaje tras quedarse sin dinero y ni gasolina para el Red Tail, así que buscaba un trabajo y un lugar donde quedarse temporalmente hasta que conseguía lo necesario para el siguiente vuelo. Justamente había regresado de su tercer viaje, y hace tres semanas había conseguido trabajo en uno de las cadenas de los hotel-casinos, más prestigiosos de Marte que recientemente se había inaugurado "El Emeruald´s Faith", nombre muy representativo, para la búsqueda de Faye. No le costó mucho conseguir el trabajo, su buena presentación, carisma y sus habilidades con los naipes, la hicieron la candidata perfecta para el puesto, eso y el hecho de que su ahora nuevo jefe y gerente del casino, un hombre llamado William Farbel, había perdido una apuesta contra ella, en un juego de Póker, el en el que se jugaron su contratación.

-Si gano me contratas- apuntó Faye con firmeza y una sonrisa seductora en los labios.

-¿Y si pierdes?- dijo William Farbel, un hombre, vestido con un traje elegante gris, un par de años mayor que ella, aparentaba unos veintiocho años no más, alto, constitución media y espalda ancha, cabello largo rubio amarrado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca, que hacia juego con unos ojos azules que si te fijabas bien demostraban una luminosidad difícil de encontrar tras esos lentes que llevaba puestos, sostenidos por una filosa nariz que empataba con la fineza del resto de sus facciones.

Faye rió por lo bajo- No voy a perder- afirmó con un tono de confianza en su voz.

No hace falta mencionar cuál fue el resultado.

-Esta noche has hecho ganar bastante a la casa, Buen trabajo Faye- dijo sonriente William, quién desde hace tres semanas (fecha de su contratación), se había vuelto un buen amigo. Ese hombre era frío y calculador, pero una vez que comenzaba a hablar, su tono de voz endulzaba el ambiente, tanto, que te hacía sentir confianza en él, y al parecer ella inspiraba lo mismo en él, puesto que en poco tiempo, se había ganado el privilegio de ser tuteada por ese hombre, eso debe significar algo ¿no?, puesto que al resto de sus empleados, los nombraba por sus apellidos y marcaba una clara distancia entre jefe y empleado, cosa que con ella no lo hacía. Faye sabía que su atractivo físico era no le era indiferente a aquel hombre, pero no había dado señas de querer lanzársele encima como lo hacían los demás y mira que ella había aprendido a detectar las malas intenciones y defenderse de ellas ante la mínima amenaza.

-Gracias, pero no te acostumbres, sólo estoy aquí temporalmente recuérdalo- aclaró Faye, que se encontraba tomando relajadamente su tiempo de descanso, sentada en la barra del bar, disfrutando un vaso de Whisky. Vestida con un pantalón ajustado negro, blusa blanca desabotonada de los tres primeros botones dejando ver su escote y un chaleco igualmente ajustado que hacia juego con el pantalón.

-Bueno, pero mientras estés aquí, trata de hacerle ganar al casino más de lo que perderá cuando te vayas- dijo Farbel, con una simulación de sonrisa.

-Eso intento, entre más ganancias, más dinero para mí también y más pronto renovaré mi viaje- dijo Faye

-¿En verdad estás tan decidida en irte, no has pensado en quedarte definitivamente aquí? Digo, tienes un buen trabajo ahora, solventas bien tus gastos y eres buena en lo que haces, si sigues así tal vez te promueva- dijó William- ¿Qué es lo que te impide quedarte?

-Soy una Romani, mi raza siempre viaja, además la última vez que decidí establecerme en un hogar, no me fue muy bien- sintió nostalgia al recordar su estancia en la Bebop- termine más deprimida que una adolescente con el corazón roto- rió por la ironía del comentario- Soy buena con los naipes sí, pero trato de ser mejor como cazarrecompenzas, algo difícil de dejar, necesito la adrenalina de la persecución y la cacería, sólo estoy aquí para juntar lo suficiente para mi siguiente viaje como cazarrecompenzas, ya te lo dije- finalizó.

-Y lo entiendo, sólo estoy tratando de darte otra opción, además de huir de lo que te esta lastimando- miró fijamente a Faye antes de continuar- lo que sea que hayas vivido, por muy doloroso que sea, lo puedes olvidar aquí.

-No estoy huyendo- dijo- pero si quiero olvidar- dijo en voz baja más para sí misma que para él. Miró su reloj- ¡Maldición! Mi descanso terminó, es una lástima no poder seguir charlando contigo- apuntó con tono sarcástico- pero debo irme o mi jefe me despedirá- se burló. Se levanto rápidamente del asiento y con un sensual compás de caderas se dirigió hacia la mesa de Black Jack.

-¡Como sea, sólo haznos más ricos!- escuchó el grito de William detrás de ella.

Farbel se quedó contemplándola un rato, hasta que sintió vibrar su celular en el bolsillo interno de su saco.- Señor- dijo al identificar la voz de su interlocutor- Si señor está todo listo, lo estaremos esperando- y colgó.

Habían pasado ya dos horas y sólo faltaba una hora más para que terminara su turno, Faye suspiró, cansada al ver a aquel obeso hombre frente a ella, sonriendo libidinosamente, mientras miraba su escote.- Sólo una hora más- pensó Faye mientras repartía los naipes a su cliente- pero mientras termina mi turno, te dejaré en banca rota- con ese pensamiento, Póker Alice salió a relucir con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro -¿Comenzamos?- preguntó al hombre, quién afirmó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

Alexander Von Jade era un hombre que a sus treinta años, era alto, constitución media y músculos bien definidos, con la suficiente fuerza para romperte la cabeza, tenía el cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros, ojos azules tan claros que podías ver a través de ellos, con un aire seductor y enigmático, con barba corta estilo candado que lejos de ocultar su rostro, remarcaba sus afiladas facciones, era de esos hombres "donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala", acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería, al precio que fuera, cosa que tuvo que aprender a lo largo de su vida. Desde los ocho años tuvo que vivir en las calles, poco después de la muerte de su madre, una rara enfermedad "incurable" según el doctor que la atendía, le quitó la vida, siendo hijo único su madre era todo para él y él era todo para su madre, con un poco de dinero para comer, eran ellos dos contra el mundo; a su padre ni siquiera lo había conocido, su madre nunca habló de él. Esta demás decir todo lo que tuvo que sufrir, hasta que un día en su cumpleaños número diez, cuando se encontraba en un callejón obscuro sentado abrazando sus rodillas por el frio, detrás de unas cajas sucias de cartón, fue testigo del evento que cambió su vida y la del pobre hombre que vio morir ante sus ojos.

-Por fin te encontré- escucho decir a una voz ronca a un hombre que se adentraba al callejón, era alto, corpulento y con edad tal vez mayor a la que aparentaba, no podía ver bien entre la obscuridad, pero llego a distinguir el cabello ligeramente encanecido del hombre- ¡Detente Víctor!- dijo tajantemente la voz, por lo visto Víctor era el nombre del hombre encanecido, porque este al momento se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta para encarar a quién había emitido la orden. Alexander se estremeció aún más al ver que el dueño de la voz, un hombre aún más alto y corpulento y aparentemente más joven que apuntaba su arma directamente al pecho de Victor.

-¿Vas a matarme, Robert? No me hagas reír- dijo Víctor burlándose- ante los ojos de Alexander, el encanecido era hombre valiente o muy estúpido al enfrentarse a un hombre armado que apuntaba a su pecho a sólo unos metros de distancia, en ese punto si el hombre le disparaba seguramente no fallaría, aunque fuera un principiante, y no creía que ese tal Robert lo fuera, con esa cara de matón que tenía.

-Yo seré quién ría al último, nos traicionaste y es hora de despedirse, Víctor- apuntó el arma al aludido aún con más firmeza, giró el gatillo y disparó. Fue cuestión de segundos, Alex ni siquiera supo lo que pasó, reaccionó al ver el dedo del hombre en el gatillo y se abalanzó contra él, escucho el disparo que al parecer había al cansado a desviar, con el poco peso de un niño desnutrido de diez años, colgado de los brazos del corpulento Robert, ¿ahora quién era el valiente o muy estúpido?, siguió forcejeando con aquel hombre pero pese a sus tenacidad, el hombre mucho más fuerte que él, logró aventarlo de un manotazo hacia las cajas en las que minutos antes se escondía.-Chiquillo estúpido, te mataré- dijo apuntando el arma hacia él y eso fue lo último que escuchó de aquella voz ante el sonido de otro disparo, de pronto todo era obscuridad en ese callejón.

-Eres muy valiente jovencito- dijo Victor sentado junto a él – Con un firme sentido de la justicia, supongo- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó a Alexander quién aun no salía de su estupor, observo al otro lado del callejón y logró distinguir el cuerpo de Robert. Ahora lo recordaba todo, se había abalanzado contra el hombre, a duras penas desvió el disparo, siguió forcejeando, recibió un golpe fuerte que lo había mandado a volar hacia las cajas, vio como lo apuntaban, escuchó otro disparo y vio caer al hombre frente a él, con los ojos mirándolo fijamente, nunca iba a olvidar esa mirada, la mirada llena de dolor que a poco se iba quedando vacía, en blanco, sin vida, dolorosa debe ser la muerte, pensó en ese momento, alzó la mirada y el encanecido se encontraba de pie frente e él aún con el arma apuntando, de ella salía el humo del reciente disparo, le vio sonreír y Alexander perdió la conciencia.

-Mi nombre es Alexander Von Jade- respondió- ¿Esta muerto?- Dijo mirando el cuerpo de Robert.

-Así es, supongo que es el primer hombre que ves morir, ¿cierto?, será mejor que te acostumbres muchacho, así de cruel es la vida, matas o te matan- dijo Victor con aire pensativo- ¿Y tus padres?- le preguntó.

- Soy huérfano señor, mi madre murió hace dos años y no conozco a mi padre- dijo Alex, sin doblar la voz.

-Bueno entonces, en agradecimiento por haber _intentado_ salvarme la vida, yo salvaré la tuya- prometió Victor- Mi nombre es Victor Di Larusso, de ahora en adelante seré tu tutor- dijo antes de ponerse de pie y extenderle la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse – tienes fuerza, valentía y tenacidad, pocas veces esas cualidades pueden observarse en un hombre, bienvenido a mi mundo, Alexander Von Jade. Y éste sonrió, por primera vez en su corta vida alguien lo había considerado un hombre…

Desde ese día, se convirtió en el hijo adoptivo de un hombre millonario dueño de la mayor cadena de casinos en todo Marte, eso y otros negocios de los que más tarde de enteraría. Alexander le pidió dejarlo conservar el apellido de su madre, lo único que tenía de ella, insistió tanto que Di Larusso no tuvo más remedio que ceder. Se convirtió en su hijo, su pupilo, su guardaespaldas y su mano derecha, y Victor para él se había convertido en su padre, su jefe, su única familia, uno al otro se llenaban de la confianza que les hacía falta.

Von Jade se encontraba en la del recién inaugurado "Emeruald´s Faith", en el lecho de muerte de su padre hace tres meses, le había prometido continuar su legado, abrir una nueva cadena de hotel- casinos, con el nombre de la mujer que alguna vez amó su padre según le había contado éste, Emeruald era una mujer joven de ojos verdes, característica en la que su padre hacía énfasis cada vez que le contaba la historia de su único amor. Victor se había casado con ella quién era primero su mejor amiga, luego su amante y finalmente su esposa, nunca tuvieron hijos al parecer ella era infértil, cosa que la llevo a la depresión y aparentemente fue la causa de su suicidio, Victor tardó en recuperarse de la pérdida, pero ese hombre era fuerte y vivía su dolor en silencio y no flaqueó ante lo que la vida le quitaba "Amé a esa mujer y la amaré siempre, es lo que me hace vivir" le dijo Di Larusso en alguna ocasión. Victor había escapado de la muerte numerosas veces en su vida, sin embargo hace tres meses debido a una bala que atravesó su pecho, proveniente de uno de sus enemigos, el hombre llegaba al final de su camino, ya había vivido lo suficiente y ahora su amada Emeruald, había venido por él, o eso fue lo que en su delirio su padre le había dicho antes de morir.

Ahora se encontraba en unos de los edificios provenientes de la última voluntad de su padre, para ser exactos en la sala de seguridad del hotel, observando las imágenes que proyectaban las cámaras de seguridad de todo el hotel, a su lado se encontraba su fiel añigo y mano derecha William Farbel.

¿Cómo marcha todo por aquí, William?- preguntó Alexander, con el tono autoritario y respetable que siempre ejercía en sus allegados.

-Todo de acuerdo al plan, señor- Respondió Farbel con tono equitativamente tranquilo al tono autoritario de su amigo, desde que se conocieron hace diez años, se convirtieron en grandes amigos, puesto que tenían cosas en común, pero sobre todo, ambos tenían la habilidad de ser objetivos y de sangre fría cuando la ocasión ameritaba.


	2. Chapter 2 vestido rojo parte II

DESPERTAR, CAPITULO 2 VESTIDO ROJO parte II

William Farbel era un tipo intimidante de por sí, pero Alexander Von Jade lo era aún más, tenía que serlo si quería ser la cabeza de la mejor cadena de casinos y hoteles y mucha gente quería su cabeza, unos sólo por obtener su poder territorial, otros por adquirir más fama y riquezas y unos con mente más podrida sin corazón simplemente por deshacerse del enemigo más intimidante que jamás conocieron. Porque para ser sinceros, la fama Von Jade de hombre sin piedad que arrasa con todo lo que se interpone en su camino, no era en vano, ni mucho menos subestimada, así le había enseñado su padre pero era más justo decir que ya lo traía en la sangre, vio sufrir a su madre, el mismo sufrió un tiempo antes de conocer a Victor Di larusso el hombre que lo convirtió en lo que es hoy, pero trabajo no le costó matar a su primera víctima y el remordimiento si alguna vez lo hubo, se perdió junto a su infancia. Agradecía a su padre adoptivo lo que le dio en vida y era su deber retribuirle a ese hombre su memoria, controlando y haciendo aún más grande su imperio, a costa de lo que sea.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de seguridad del hotel, observando cautelosamente el mundo interno de sus instalaciones y todo aquél que entrará y saliera, desde los mejores y constantes clientes que pasaban más tiempo disfrutando de lo que el Emeruad´s Faith podía ofrecerles que en sus propias mansiones, otros clientes no tan regulares pero que dejaban bastantes millones en apuestas perdidas cada que asistían a los casinos, hasta sus propios empleados desde los encargados de la limpieza llegando a los empleados encargados de los juegos.

-Todo marcha excelente, señor- comentó William mientras ambos observaban las cámaras de seguridad.

-Bien, tal y como debe ser- contestó sonriendo Alexander.

-Las ganancias en las últimas tres semanas van aumentando, los clientes quedan satisfechos aún si pierden, ni siquiera se dan cuenta de ello, están encantados señor.- confirmó Farbel.

-Bien- dijo el jefe- ¿y los empleados, son dignos de estar aquí?- preguntó curioso.

-Así es señor, su perfil es adecuado para estar aquí- enfatizó William.

Ambos atentos a lo que acontecía a través de las cámaras, hasta que finalmente como una jugada irónica del destino en la cual Alexander Von Jade que nunca creyó caer. Pero lo hizo. Quedó prendado inquietantemente al observar por primera vez a la mujer que a decir del uniforme que llevaba, era parte de sus empleados, la observó como con delicadeza y agilidad repartía las cartas, sonreía a los clientes y con aire juguetón controlaba bajo la manga la situación, manipulando tal vez a los pobres idiotas que por esa sonrisa se olvidaban del dineros que iban perdiendo.

-¿Quién es ella?- señaló en la pantalla.

-Una empleada que contraté hace poco, tres semanas, y nos ha hecho ganar bastante desde entonces- respondió William

-Su nombre- ordenó Alexander.

-Faye Valentine, hace algunos años conocida como Poker Alice- añadió su amigo.

-Poker Alice ¿eh?, ¿la investigaste antes de contratarla?-

-Así es Alex- respondió con más familiaridad, William, le intrigaba un poco, el interés de su amigo en Faye- es una cazarrecompensas y ex fugitiva, irónicamente también había un precio por su cabeza, pero su deuda fue saldada y aparentemente eso pasó a la historia. Ahora más bien, quiere evitar su pasado.

-Todos tenemos un pasado que ocultar, mi querido amigo- respondió Alex. Sin duda le intrigaba más esa mujer, no cualquiera tenía la fama que ella logró en poco tiempo, no le importaba si la buscaban o no, mientras resultará fructífera para el negocio, aún así debía conocerla un poco más.- Haremos un recorrido- finalizó.

William asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir a su jefe. Bajaron por el elevador hacia el área del casino se dirigieron directamente a la mesa de black jack donde Faye se encontraba, ensimismada en su tarea no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos imponentes hombres.

-Bien cariño- le dijo Faye al obeso hombre sentado frente a ella- eso es todo por hoy, debes irte ya perdiste demasiado dinero y no querrás que te saquen de aquí a patadas, ¿verdad?

-Vamos nena déjame jugar un poco más, prometo que si éste juego lo gano, será el último- se inclino el hombre hacia la mesa para ver más de cerca el escote de Faye- Y si gano, vendrás conmigo a gastarlo todo, dulzura- terminó el hombre de manera insinuante.

-Lo siento, cariño- dijo Faye disfrazando su repudió ante ese nefasto perdedor con aire de Don Juan frustrado.- políticas del casino, una vez que pierdes, no hay vuelta atrás, así que se buen chico y desaparece por el momento, regresa cuando tengas que apostar- finalizó tajantemente para no darle oportunidad al idiota de seguir protestando en vano.

El obeso y repugnante hombre iba a contestar algo más, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte carraspeo. Volteó hacia el origen del sonido y observó a dos hombres trajeados junto a él.

-la señorita tiene razón- comentó Alexander mirando a Faye de reojo- lamento decirle que su estancia en el área de apuestas a expirado, háganos un favor y retírese-volteó hacia su compañero y le ordenó- William, muéstrale la salida a nuestro cliente, es más bríndale un trago y que se vaya.

-Si señor- contestó William- por aquí por favor- señaló al hombre para que lo siguiera. El hombre tan atento al tono sutilmente amenazador de los dos hombres, opto por obedecer. No sin antes regalarle una mirada atrevida a Faye, quién hasta ese momento no pudo contestar como es debido ya que al mirar al hombre de cabello negro y gran altura, dueño de la fría y hermosa voz, que hacia juego con su porte, perdió la noción del tiempo. Se perdió en sus ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, que le recordaba a la tierra, hacía mucho que no veía a un hombre tan maravilloso como él, mucho menos no recordaba la última vez que le quitaron el aliento, excepto tal vez cuando se admitió a si misma estar enamorada de Spike. El hombre frente a ella supuso era su jefe, "el jefe", el dueño de todo lo que pisaba hasta de los naipes que sostenía en la mano, ese hombre tan famoso y temido en el bajo mundo que muy pocos podían ver su rostro, Alexander Von Jade.

Una vez que quedaron solos en la mesa, su jefe llamó su atención.

-Un gusto conocerla, señorita, debo admitir que ésta vez William merece un premio a su acertividad, al contratar a tan hermosa mujer- dijo esto y tomó la mano de Faye para besarla.

-El gusto es mio, Señor- contestó Faye con un poco de carmín en las mejillas, ¡dios que hombre! Pensó.

-Mi nombre es Alexander Von Jade…-dijo.

-Había escuchado mucho de usted, señor Von Jade, pero jamás me imagine conocerlo, debo admitir, que lo imaginé de una manera _muy diferente_- sentó Faye.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido, señorita Valentine- dijo y continuo para aclarar la notoria sorpresa de la mujer en su rostro- así es también he escuchado de usted y si me permite decirlo, es usted más hermosa de lo que dicen por ahí-

-Gracias, eso también es un cumplido- dijo Faye, en tono falsamente modesto.

-Me alegra que empezar correctamente, pero me alegraría aún más si nos llamamos por nuestros nombres y dejemos el usted a un lado si así lo desea-

-Por supuesto Alex- se atrevió a decir Faye.- no te molesta que te llame Alex ¿verdad?

-Absolutamente No, me alegra la confianza- respondió Alex.

Así fue su primer encuentro el primero de muchos, el primero del inicio de una nueva oportunidad para Faye Valentine. Está por demás decir que Alexander resultó un caballero misterioso a diferencia de lo que ella hubiera creído, cualquier otro hombre hubiera aprovechado su posición para forzarla a algo comprometedor, pero él no, éste hombre se limitaba a saludarla mientras hacía su recorrido diario junto a William, de vez en cuando se paraba a preguntarle cómo iba todo, o si algún cliente la molestaba, cuantas ganancias y pérdidas tenía durante las apuestas de los clientes. La miraba profundamente como tratando de leerla, pero a la vez tan distante que no lograba alcanzarlo. Todo un misterio que ella resolvería.

Una tarde Faye fue llamada a su oficina y ésta dudosa acudió, no estaba segura para que la quería pero si deseaba despedirla, sería mejor de una buena vez, sin sobar la zona antes de dar el golpe, paso de frente al largo pasillo hasta ver la oficina de su jefe, antes de que pudiera entrar, vio a su amigo William salir de la misma en ese instante.

-William me alegro que estés aquí, ¿sabes que es lo que necesita el jefe?- preguntó confundida.

-Tranquila Faye, no pasará nada- le susurró al oído mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle la entrada a la oficina del jefe de ambos.

Viéndolo irse por el mismo pasillo que ella había recorrido, tocó la puerta de la oficina hasta que escuchó un "adelante" proveniente de Alex.

-¿Querias verme, Alex?- preguntó nerviosa, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba con ese hombre? Aún no lo entendía.

-Pasa y siéntate- ordenó el hombre, señalando la silla frente a su escritorio- como sabes está noche hay una subasta entre los clientes más importantes del Emeruad´s Faith y es un evento de gala al cual me acompañarás.

De acuerdo, vamos muy rápido, aunque se moría de ganas de decir que si, a Faye no le gustó para nada el tono en que lo dijo, más bien el cómo lo ordenó en lugar de preguntarle si estaba disponible, por lo anterior, era de esperarse la respuesta de Faye.

-No- contestó tajantemente.

-Disculpa?- preguntó el hombre.

-Dije que no te acompañaré a menos que lo preguntes- sentenció Faye.

-Acabo de hacerlo- Alexander no preguntaba no pedía, solo actuaba y tomaba lo que quería, pero con ella decidió hacerlo de manera suave y así lo hizo, bueno lo más sutilmente que su cabeza fría le permitía, eso era lo más amable que podía ser.

-No, no lo hiciste, prácticamente diste por sentado que te acompañaría, pero no me preguntaste, así que pídemelo o deja que me retire para seguir trabajando.

-Bien, querida Faye, ¿deseas acompañarme a la subasta de esta noche?- dijo en un tono falsamente amable, pero que se creía esa mujer.

-Esta bien- enfatizó la romani.

-Entonces ten- dijo al momento que le extendió una caja blanca larga con un moño rojo.

Faye miró confundida el paquete, pero decidió abrirlo, lo que encontró le agradó bastante, sacó de la caja para verlo mejor, un hermoso vestido rojo, de tirantes que aparentemente se ceñía al cuerpo, con un corte transversal desde la mitad de lo que calculaba la rodilla hasta el tobillo del lado opuesto, lo que hacía lucir el vestido asimétrico y elegante.

-Es para ti, me complacería mucho si lo usas esta noche- comentó Alexander ahora si de manera amable.

-Lo haré- contestó la peliviolacea- Nos vemos esta noche- guardó de nueva cuenta el vestido en la caja y se levantó para retirarse de la oficina.

Esa misma noche Faye usó el vestido como le prometió a Alex. Éste estaba esperándola en el gran salón del hotel donde sería la recepción, estaba vestido con un traje negro elegante y una camisa del mismo color, pero una corbata roja que hacía juego con el vestido que ella llevaba puesto.

Faye caminó hacia la entrada para encontrarlo, y el hombre la recibió con insinuándole que lo tomará del brazo. Cuando lo hizo sintió mariposas en el estómago, se sintió nerviosa y paradójicamente protegida por ese fuerte brazo, casi se ríe de si misma por sentirse como la chica de 12 años que conoció en el videotape de su niñez hace algún tiempo.

-Te vez hermosa- susurro en el oído de la mujer.

Dicho esto la cazarrecompensas, sintió un dulce escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, muy agradable que se ha estado repitiendo, desde que lo conoció. Avanzaron al centro del salón y cabe decir que ambos atrajeron las mirada, cada quién del sexo opuesto, un hombre perfecto caminaba del brazo con una mujer más que hermosa, ambos irradiando sensualidad a su paso.

Y efecto no sólo fue notorio para el resto de las personas que se encontraban ahí, sino también para ellos mismos, pues apenas terminó el evento y se fueron directo a la habitación presidencial que Von Jade habitaba, se despojaron de su ropa, se lanzaron a la cama y entre las sábanas hicieron el amor una y otra vez hasta el amanecer.

Durante esa noche Faye se sintió viva y con ganas de seguir viviendo, no sabía si estaba totalmente enamorada, pero de una cosa estaba segura, desde que Spike le rompió el corazón hace mucho tiempo, ésta era la primera vez que ella deseaba estar con un hombre tanto como el destino le permitiera.

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3 LA REALIDAD DE LOS SUEÑOS

CAPITULO 3. LA REALIDAD DE LOS SUEÑOS.

Nueve meses antes del inicio de ésta historia Spike Spiegel se encontraba en el hospital adormecido por los analgésicos que los médicos le indicaban vía intravenosa, él soñaba o recordaba, a veces ambos (no podía diferenciarlos) entre la agonía del dolor su pasado y el dolor de su presente, el dolor en su vida y en su casi muerte. No sabía si estaba maldito o fue bendecido por cualquier divinidad que puso sus ojos sobre él y lo dejó vivir una vez más. No encontró su muerte al enfrentar a Vicious, descubrió si aún seguía vivo, jodidamente vivo, no era en vano el dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo que se hacía presente en cada respiración durante el tiempo que fuere que se encontraba postrado en esa cama de hospital, podía sentir la mascarilla que le proporcionaba el oxigeno helado presionar entre su nariz y su mentón, podía sentir como los líquidos corrían por sus venas cada vez que se administraba un medicamento o le cambiaban el suero intravenoso, podía sentir los baños de esponja que le daban un par de enfermeras mientras murmuraban lo "musculoso y cicatrizado" de su cuerpo creyéndolo dormido, no podía abrir los ojos, ni refutarles cada pícaro comentario sobre su anatomía, no podía moverse, solo podía sentir y soñar, hasta que su cuerpo sanara.

Y así soñaba o recordaba cada que su mente decidía no estar presente en ese cuarto de hospital, a veces soñaba con Vicious y su tiempo juntos en el sindicato, cuando eran amigos sin nadie entre ellos, también entre sueños, recordaba con vividez las noches con Julia, como ella lo abrazaba y sostenía su cabeza mientras con sus dedos acariciaba su cabello, lo sostenía con fuerza para consolarlo cada vez que su conciencia hacia justas sobre amar a una mujer prohibida y la traición a su mejor amigo. Recordaba y extrañaba aún más las noches con Julia, el tomarla sin importarle lo demás mientras el éxtasis invadía el lugar que ocupaban sus preocupaciones y remordimientos, a decir verdad, se reconfortaba a si mismo creyendo que el amor que Julia le tenía era suficiente para ir contra el mundo, pero muy internamente también dudaba del mismo, aunque la rubia le dijera lo que quería escuchar para tranquilizarlo, en el fondo no estaba satisfecho, nunca lo estuvo, de una manera u otra, sabía que esa mujer no era enteramente suya sino de su mejor amigo y de nadie más.

Recordaba a Jet, sus enseñanzas y su experiencia que le ofrecía cada que lo necesitaba, soñaba con Ed y Ein imaginaba que los dos se encontraban felices en donde quiera que estuvieran, mientras estuvieran juntos, la hacker y su perro.

Con todo lo demás y muy a su pesar, su mente adolorida y traicionera lo hacía recordar a Faye Valentine y todas las noches que pasaron discutiendo tomando whisky y peleándose también por el ultimo cigarrillo que no querían compartir, recordaba como jugaban póker y lo bien que la peli violácea hacía trampa para ganarle, la recordaba demasiado para su gusto.

Y la soñaba aún más.

No sabía porque pero su mente, lo transportaba a una serie de situaciones que en la realidad eran más que imposibles, entre sueños y recuerdos Faye estaba presente en ellos, de uno a otro sin poder diferenciar _lo que fue_ de lo _que no es cierto. _

Uno de esos sueños lo llevó a una serie de dudas que nunca se imagino siquiera contemplar.

Estaba en una habitación obscura, sentado en un sillón rojo para una sólo persona vestido con un taje negro y una camisa blanca sin corbata, junto a él una mesa que llegaba a la altura del brazo de dicho sillón, sobre la mesa, había una botella de whisky a medio vaciar y un vaso con hielo que aparentemente contenía el líquido que faltaba en la botella. Sólo estaba él, pero a los pocos segundos a mitad de la habitación, apareció un tubo largo que caía del techo hasta el piso, iluminado por una tenue luz blanco amarillenta lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar ver el trayecto del tubo.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de unos tacones acercarse a la habitación, dedujo que se dirigía al pedazo de metal que apareció antes frente a él, y acto seguido vio como una mano blanca delicada se posó en el tubo cerrándose alrededor del el, jalándose hacía el mismo, así con la luz pudo observar a la mujer y supo de que se trataba.

Su mente aparentemente cambiaba el dolor por la autosatisfacción, se estaba soñando a sí mismo en una habitación de ésas en las que se reciben bailes privados en los centros nocturnos dirigidos estrictamente al público masculino, si un _Strip-club_, como se hacían llamar esos lugares. Su cerebro había decidido jugar con él un poco, y bueno si su cerebro hacía el esfuerzo, quién era él para negarse, así que dejó que la situación siguiera su curso.

Y se llevó una sorpresa.

La mujer que se encontraba en ése tubo frío de metal no era otra más que Faye Valentine. Se maldijo así mismo por siquiera soñar con ella en esas circunstancias, ¿pero qué demonios le estaba pasando, en verdad llevaba tanto tiempo en el hospital que los analgésicos le estaban destruyendo el cerebro? Pero al siguiente segundo, se descubrió mirándola. Faye tenía puesto un coordinado negro de encaje que parecía más bien ropa interior que hacía juego con unos zapatos de tacón rojos, tan rojos como sus labios en ese momento. Podía seguir observándola pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¿listo para el espectáculo, Lunático?-

- Faye, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Spike con duda sincera.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú. Es tu sueño- aclaró Faye.

Lo cierto es que Spike no podía responder esa pregunta, así que no dijo nada.

-¿Puedo empezar ahora?- preguntó la ojiverde, sin embargo no esperó la respuesta pues empezó a bailar alrededor del tubo de metal. Tan profesionalmente como Spike podía imaginar.

Movía sus caderas de forma incitadora, tocaba sus piernas y sus senos insinuándose a él, subía y bajaba sin quitar la mirada de Spike quién la seguía con los ojos a donde quiera que Faye se moviera mientras tomaba del vaso el alcohol que quemaba su garganta. Faye tomó el tubo con su mano derecha se elevó un poco y colocó su pierna izquierda alrededor del metal para elevarse un poco más, hizo varias piruetas más y siguió bailando, al final se recargó en el tubo quedando de frente a Spike, se deslizó de a poco hasta quedar de cuclillas, pasó una mano entre sus senos bajando lentamente hasta su centro y separando sus piernas para quedar expuesta tan rápidamente como volvió a cerrarlas y deslizándose de nueva cuenta hacía arriba.

Caminó hacía Spike haciendo sonar sus tacones a cada paso que daba, éste se quedó con la boca semi abierta sin saber que decir, tratando de disimular su lujuriosa conmoción con el vaso frío entre sus dedos llevándoselo a los labios para refrescarlos, tal vez el hielo lo haría reaccionar. Faye se acercó más a él.

-¿Puedo?- le preguntó señalado el regazo de Spike, éste asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Faye se sentó de cuclillas sobre él quedando ambos de frente, él podía sentir (lo más real que podía) las piernas de la ojiverde a cada lado de su cintura. Faye le quitó el vaso de entre los dedos, lo pusó en la mesa y sirvió un poco más de whisky en el, entonces se lo llevó a la boca y bebió un sorbo a sabiendas de que Spike no dejaba de mirarla.

-Faye ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó aún perplejo.

-¿Qué hago yo?- le reclamó- Ya te lo dije es tu sueño, todo lo que hago aquí, es porque tu así lo quieres-

-¿Ah si?, ¿Y yo por qué soñaría contigo, bajo _éstas circunstancias_, pudiendo hacer lo mismo con alguien más?-

-Primero, ése es tu problema y el de tu puta mente retorcida, yo sólo estoy aquí porque tú me trajiste, segundo si no éstas soñando con Julia es porque ella debe estar en algún otro lugar fastidiándole la vida a alguien más, que se yo, Lunático- respondió dando otro sorbo al vaso- Además aunque no sabes exactamente el motivo, en estos momentos, mi presencia es lo que más necesitas, sino, no me tendrías aquí.- finalizó

Buen punto, pensó Spike.

Faye pusó el vaso en la mesa, después posó sus brazos en el cuello de Spike se acercó a él lentamente y lo besó, ambos mezclaron sus lenguas reafirmaron el sabor del whisky en ellas, se separaron, volvieron a besarse por otros minutos más, hasta que la peli violácea se separó de él, lo miró directamente a los ojos y tocó sus mejillas suavemente, acto seguido sin decir nada, se puso de pie frente a él, y le extendió la mano invitándolo a que él también lo hiciera.

-Vamos- ordenó

Spike tomó la mano de Faye y se levantó, ésta lo guió un poco más al centro de la habitación hacía una puerta que se encontraba donde antes estaba el tubo de metal, la ojijade la abrió y cruzaron hacia el otro lado.

Aún tomados de la mano, cambiaron de escenario, se encontraban en una playa en lo que parecía la Tierra, el antiguo hogar de Faye, él portaba un pantalón y un camisón blancos, volteó hacia ella y observó que el conjunto de encaje había sido reemplazado por un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba a las rodillas, se veía deslumbrante casi inocente, ahora ella miraba hacía el frente y el también lo hizo, observó el sol casi rojizo de la tierra, que se fusionaba con las nubes anaranjadas que a su vez se unían con el mar azul claro, que batallaba con fuerza contra la arena revolcada entre sus olas. Era un hermoso atardecer, uno que nunca había visto ni en Marte ni en Júpiter ni en ningún otro planeta del cual recordaba haber visitado. Sentía tranquilidad, no angustia, no dolor, no enojo, sólo tranquilidad tanta que casi podía escuchar el latido de su corazón a la par al sonido de las olas, todo estaba sincronizado. Ensimismado estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando Faye lo soltó sino hasta que la vio a unos metros frente a él, descalza dejándose mojar los pies en la orilla del mar. La observó así un rato, sonriendo caminando de derecha a izquierda mojándose incluso las pantorrillas sosteniendo la orilla de su vestido para que no volara con el viento.

En extremo panorama si tomaba en cuenta en las circunstancias en las que estaban antes de llegar aquí, había una dualidad asombrosa, una diferencia abismal entre la Faye seductora y la alegre casi inocente que jugueteaba en el mar.

-Ven, es divertido- lo invitó la ojiverde.

-Olvídalo, no entraré ahí, deja de jugar y regresa- ordenó

-Jodido Hipócrita, me ordenas que regrese y eres tú el que quiere verme así- rió irónica ante su comentario.

"Todo lo que hago aquí, es porque tu así lo quieres"- recordó lo que Faye le había dicho.

-¡Pues ya no, ahora vuelve aquí, arpía!-

A regañadientes Faye obedeció. Se acerco a él y de nuevo quedaron uno mirando al otro, intercambiando sus miradas, ella con burla, él con sorna. Faye alzó su mano izquierda de nueva cuenta para tocarle la mejilla, Spike sintió la suavidad de la mano de ella sobre su rostro y se dejo llevar por el tacto.

-¿Tan difícil es para ti verme así de feliz?- preguntó ella, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-No, no lo creo-

-Entonces déjame ser feliz-

-Si pudiera lo haría- contestó sinceramente.

-Déjame serlo-

Y entonces una vez más ante el toque de la mano de ella en su mejilla, sintió algo frió entre sus dedos, retiró la mano de Faye con la suya y se dio cuenta de que en su mano, Faye llevaba un anillo de oro liso, de esos que sólo había visto usar en las personas casadas.

-¿Qué es esto?- señalo el anillo.

-Lo sabes, mi felicidad- contestó Faye retirando su mano para observar ella misma el anillo entre sus dedos, reflejando la luz del sol en él. – Confió en ti, Spike- le murmuro.

-No te entiendo, Faye- contestó confundido.

-No es necesario que lo hagas ahora, pero pronto lo harás-

-Maldita sea, me estas confundiendo-

-Yo no lo hago, TU sólo lo haces, estas confundido y quieres respuestas, pero aquí no puedo dártelas, no puedes aclararlas tu mismo- dicho esto guió de nueva cuenta a Spike hacia la puerta de donde habían salido momentos antes, entraron por ella y salieron a la habitación del Hospital donde Spike pudo ver su cama vacía con sabanas blancas, se adentraron más hacía el cuarto, Spike se sentó en la orilla de la cama y vio a Faye con el mismo vestido parada a centímetros de distancia frente a él.

-Tengo que irme-

-Faye, No…-

No pudo terminar la oración pues con una mano Faye lo empujo hacia la cama obligándolo a recostarse, mientras que con los dedos de la otra mano silenciaba los labios de Spike.

-Shhh- lo chitó Faye. Cuando éste obedeció quitó los dedos de la boca de él, para remplazarlos fugazmente con sus propios labios. Lo volvió a besar tan rápido como el viento entre ellos.

-Debes despertar y cuando lo hagas tal vez encuentres que muchas cosas han cambiado, no sé si para bien o para mal, depende de ti. Pero si me encuentras, voy a necesitarte, tanto como tú a mi alguna vez.-

Spike Spiegel no pudo responder nada ante ese sueño, ese último sueño que tuvo antes de despertar. Por fin terminó su tratamiento y su cuerpo sanó de manera milagrosa, pero no su mente, estaba confundido, sorprendido, ansioso por saber que significaba ese sueño y si tenía algo de realidad. Pero para averiguarlo tenía que regresar a la Bebop y tratar de descubrir lo que él mismo a través de Faye quería decir.

Fue entonces que en cuanto pudo y días antes de salir del hospital, contactó a Jet Black, el cuál había sido bastante prudente en no decirle nada de sus camaradas hasta que estuvo de vuelta en la Bebop, fue entonces cuando sin parecer ansioso, le preguntó a Jet el paradero de Faye. Y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Jet le dijo la inesperada verdad.

-Ella, se fue hace casi nueve meses, justo después de que tú te fuiste, tengo contacto con ella pero es muy poco e irregular- así Jet le contó a Spike lo poco que sabía de ella y que no debían perturbarla. Por lo que en ese momento sin presionar de más Spike lo dejó pasar.

Seis meses después desde la primera noche en la que hicieron el amor, Faye Valentine y Alexander Von Jade estaban comprometidos, estaban enamorados sin duda, un amor exprés casi sub- real e ilógico, ¿pero que en la vida de Faye hasta ahora ha sido lógico? Nada.

Alexander no se rompió la cabeza imaginando o planeando, proponerle matrimonio a Faye, era romántico si pero era más objetivo que nadie. Así que tomó al toro por los cuernos y sin más rodeos, envueltos entre las sabanas con sus cuerpos desnudos, saco una caja pequeña del cajón del mueble junto a su cama y sin titubeos, hizo la pregunta oficial y puso el anillo de compromiso más hermoso que Faye haya visto en su vida, sencillo pero elegante, con un diamante del tamaño perfecto justo como Von Jade quería que ella lo luciera.

Faye sin titubear daba paso a un futuro prometedor, no iba a pensar en nada, _nadie_ más, así que acepto, dijo SI sin chistar. Hicieron los planes de boda sin llamar la atención. Alexander le dijo que sería un evento privado y si quería invitar a alguien, se lo comunicara con anticipo, incluso fue él quien le aconsejó darle la noticia a las personas más cercanas a ella. Era una fecha importante en su vida y necesitaba compartirla con sus seres queridos, le aseguró, no quería ser egoísta ni mucho menos que Faye le reclamara en algún punto que en su boda, la fecha más importante para toda mujer, la novia no recibiera a ningún invitado propio.

Así que Faye guiada por la alegría, pensó inmediatamente en Ed y por supuesto en Jet.

Ellos eran lo que ella consideraba su única familia, así que por su cabeza carente de razón en esos eufóricos momentos, se le ocurrió que Jet podía entregarla en el altar, era lo más lógico, el era su padre o su hermano mayor y la apoyó cuando lo necesitaba, fue ella quién se alejó de él y de la Bebop, pero él nunca se alejó de ella, así que como muestra de agradecimiento, sentía que le debía compartir con Jet el inicio de su nueva vida, una que nunca se imaginó ni siquiera soñó aún de niña estando en la tierra.

Los días pasaron y decidida logró comunicarse con Jet.

-Es una excelente noticia, FELICIDADES, Faye- dijo el hombre al terminar de escuchar todo lo que su ex compañera le tuvo que decir.- En verdad me alegro por ti-

-Gracias Jet, pero hay una cosa más-

-Tú dirás-

-Si estás de acuerdo, quiero que seas tú quien me entregue en el altar, es decir eres como un hermano mayor para mí y…-

-No tienes que explicarlo- le interrumpió Jet- Por supuesto que estaré ahí para ti- finalizó

Faye le explicó que no tenía muchos detalles de la boda en esos momentos pero, que en cuento tuviera todo arreglado, se lo haría saber.

-Bien entonces, nos veremos pronto Jet, y de nuevo Gracias, esto significa mucho para mí-

-Nos veremos pronto Faye- dijo por último antes de que Faye cortara la comunicación. No quería tocar el tema de Spike y aparentemente ella tampoco así que colgó antes de que la conversación se tornara incomoda. Faye tenía conocimiento del regreso de Spike desde hace muchas conversaciones atrás, pero no preguntó por él, y Jet pensaba que así debía ser por el momento.

Entre sus pensamientos de encontraba expolicia, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-¿Era Faye, que te dijo, donde está la arpía?- preguntó Spike

Y Jet no sabía por dónde empezar.

Fin capitulo 3.


	4. Chapter 4 KARMA CAFE

CAPITULO 4 KARMA CAFÉ

CUANDO Jet colgó el teléfono sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar la voz de Spike.

-¿Era Faye, que te dijo, donde está la arpía?- preguntó Spike

-Es un poco largo de contar, prepararé café- dijo Jet sin dejar refutar a Spike, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, si podía darse algo de tiempo antes de hablar con él lo haría, y hacer café era un buen y natural pretexto para alargar un poco lo inevitable. Aunque tenía hacia ese hombre una lealtad firmada con balas, persecuciones y un sinfín de trabajos juntos y recompensas mal pagadas, sentía también a últimas fechas (desde que Spike partió para ser exactos), un aprecio profundo por Faye. Ella no le había preguntado por su compañero por lo que significaba que no quería dejarlo entrar en su vida otra vez, tal vez estaba rehuyendo de su dolor, tal vez en verdad estaba dispuesta a tener una mejor vida de la que ella sola podía darse, como fuere, de lo que Jet estaba seguro, era que Faye deseaba un poco de paz y para ser justos la merecía.

Empezó a preparar la cafetera tratando de concentrarse en esa tarea como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo. O eso percibió Spike cuando entro a la cocina para seguir a su amigo.

-¿Y bien, no me vas a decir que te dijo esa arpía?- dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Sólo algunas cosas, no me dio detalles- mintió a medias, tomando un par de tazas de la alacena para servir su cafeína liquida recién hecha.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- preguntó comenzando a desesperarse un poco. Tomando una bocanada más del cigarro.

Jet tomó las dos tazas y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, poniendo una de ellas enfrente de él invitando a Spike a que hiciera lo mismo. Éste lo hizo. Se sentó frente a Jet, sacando el humo del cigarro de su boca.

-¿En verdad te importa tanto? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué te interesa saber de su vida?-

-No es que me importe, sólo necesito saber que está bien eso es todo- enfatizó Spike.

Y era verdad, después del sueño que tuvo antes de despertar en el hospital, sintió la necesidad de saber que Faye se encontraba bien, quería saberlo, tal vez si en algún momento volvían a encontrarse, no era que él forzara las cosas, pero cuando pudiera, teniéndola frente a frente podría aclararse a sí mismo el significado de ése sueño.

-Ella está bien- dijo Jet mientras bebía de su taza de café, aún dudando de si era correcto decirle tremenda verdad a su amigo, no es que a Spike le afectara directamente, era más bien la incertidumbre de pensar en lo que podía afectarle a Faye que él supiera de su nueva vida.- Verás…- Jet comenzó a contarle sobre los viajes de ella patrocinados por las recompensas que habían ganado juntos y otros por sí sola, le contó sobre su trabajo en el Emeruald´s Faith y lo que ganó con ello. Dicho esto y ante la atención que su compañero le regalaba, por fin soltó la noticia.

-Y bueno- continúo- Me llamó para decirme que quiere que la entregue en el altar para su boda- finalizó terminando su café. Esperando la reacción de su amigo.

-Estas de broma- respingó Spike incrédulo. Terminando su cigarro, dejando los restos en un cenicero de metal que se encontraba en la mesa.

Jet negó con la cabeza.

-¡No me jodas, ¿Va a Casarse?- gritó el cazarrecompenzas totalmente atónito.- ¿Cuando, donde?- Y lo más importante- ¿A qué pobre bastardo logró engatusar?- preguntó, comenzando a sentir un leve tensión en su pecho.

-La boda será en 3 semanas al parecer y el novio es Alexander Von Jade- contestó Jet a cada una de las preguntas de Spike- No sé más detalles, ella dijo que me lo haría saber en cuanto estuviera todo listo.

-Alexander Von Jade..- repitió para sí mismo Spike.

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?-

Spike sin saber por qué exactamente, sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho que subía y golpeaba discretamente hasta llegar a su garganta, tal vez la noticia lo sorprendió de tal modo que hasta su cuerpo reaccionó de forma inusual, Faye Valentine la Romani que les había causado tantos problemas desde que la conocieron, iba por fin a sentar cabeza, iba a amarrar el resto de sus días y sumarlos con nada más ni nada menos que con el dueño de la mayor y más prestigiosa cadena de casinos- hoteles de todo Marte.

Faye pusó la vara alta esta vez. Muy alta.

Irónicamente, recordó Spike, en los bajos mundos el nombre de Von Jade era conocido desde que osó cometer varios asesinatos en nombre de Victor Di Larusso su padre adoptivo a quién a la edad de 10 años le salvó la vida, esa historia sólo la conocían muy pocas personas, entre ellos por supuesto el Sindicato, a quienes Di Larusso patrocinaba en ciertas _"misiones extraoficiales_" y cuya relación era de beneficio mutuo, permitiendo con sus influencias generar _recursos _para solventar el armamento que manejaba la mafia en sus guerras, o eso era lo que alguna vez Vicious le había contado, el sindicato ganaba armas y Victor más poder político que completaba el circulo vicioso, incluso si mal no recordaba, el mismo Spike había estado presente en una de esas pretensiosas reuniones y fue ahí donde conoció por primera y última vez a Victor Di Larusso. Ése hombre a diferencia de todos los demás hombres con esmoquin en el salón, infundía respeto, tal vez mezclado con el miedo proveniente de sus seguidores, pero no podía pasar desapercibido que era un hombre leal, que el poder que tenía se lo había _ganado_, si no fuera por las condiciones en las que lo conoció, Spike hubiera jurado que Victor era un hombre de honor, de los que en el mundo criminal se habían extinguido hace mucho tiempo. Es una lástima que haya muerto con una bala en su pecho tiempo después. Sin embargo, el que heredó todo su riqueza, su poder y su prestigio entre ambos mundos había sido Alexander Von Jade, el hombre, también era precedido por su fama, tomaba lo que quería cuando quería, era despiadado, se decía de él. Cosa que debía hacer si quería ganarse el respeto de quienes alguna vez fueron seguidores o aliados de su padre, debía demostrarles que no estaba ahí sólo por lo agradecido que Di Larusso estaba con él, sino también porque se merecía estar en el sitio que su padre construyó y que había hecho crecer aún más puesto que al respeto y lealtad heredados de Victor, Von Jade le añadió mayor inteligencia administrativa entre sus filas y las de sus beneficiados con implacable fuerza destructiva para sus enemigos. Los dos eran tan similares y tan distintos.

Por otro lado, dudaba que Faye estuviera siquiera consiente de con quién se había metido, puesto que lo que se sabía de su prometido entre criminales, no era así en el mundo superficial, para éste último, Alexander no era un matón, traficante de armas que lavaba su dinero con influencias políticas para fines aún más corruptos, era más bien, un afortunado heredero dueño de casinos y hoteles que eran de elección segura para los ricos y poderosos empresarios, senadores, gobernantes, era entonces superficialmente hablando, un _privilegiado_ que sabía hacer negocios entre personas importantes.

Decidió por el momento no contarle a Jet lo que sabía, aparentemente el tampoco estaba al tanto de quién era en realidad el prometido de Faye, no tendría por qué saberlo hasta entonces. Porque de lo contrario Jet mismo habría ido hasta donde ella se encontrara para sacarla de ahí antes de que cometiera un error. Lo correcto era esperar un poco más y así tratar de entender la situación, abrirle los ojos a Faye de a poco, para no ponerla en peligro.

Spike siguió pensando en lo que haría para detener a Faye, sólo esperaba que la razón por la que ella tenía intenciones de casarse no fuera por _amor_. Que ninguna divinidad lo permita, por que una mujer enamorada, era capaz de cometer cualquier insensatez. Y conociendo a la ojijade, ni siquiera se atrevería a escucharlo.

-He oído hablar de él- dijo Spike- Se lo que todos saben- mintió.

-Escucha Spike, promete que no harás nada para perturbar a la chica- ordenó Jet sin saber el remolino de pensamientos que atravesaba la cabeza del aludido.

-Aunque disfrutaba en su momento sacar de sus casillas a la Romani, por ahora puedes estar tranquilo, no arruinaré su vida, por el contrario, de ser posible le evitaré cualquier sufrimiento.- dijo sinceramente y Jet así lo notó, pero ambos en contextos muy diferentes.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más, sólo bebieron en silencio su café.

* * *

WILLIAM FARBEL, siempre había presumido de su buen cálculo y su cabeza fría, sus instintos lo guiaban, pero su razón decidía. No se equivocaba, al menos no en la mayoría de las veces, en ese sentido, se guió por sus instintos cuando hace diez años, aceptó trabajar para su ahora mejor amigo, pero fue gracias a su capacidad logística y calculadora que se ganó la confianza de Von Jade. Farbel era un intelectual, experto en matemáticas, física, ingeniería mecánica, llevaba consigo una serie de eventos y fechas históricas que citaba conforme sus vivencias lo requerían y jamás olvidará la fecha que le cambió la perspectiva del poder utilizar sus habilidades. Alexander lo encontró afuera de su departamento en las afueras de la ciudad, en ese entonces sólo lo conocía por las revistas sociales y por unos cuantos rumores que decían del heredero, pero a pesar de ello al conocerlo en persona se sintió atraído a la imagen de ése hombre, simplemente Von Jade era un hombre similar a él, pero con diferentes giros en la historia de cada uno, la imponente imagen de aquél hombre ni siquiera era la mitad de lo que su talento, su capacidad intelectual y su perspicacia eran capaces de lograr.

Alexander le explicó que requería de _sus servicios_, porque necesitaba alguien que pudiera entender lo que su trabajo realmente ameritaba, además de que habían puesto sus ojos en él para la construcción de ciertos arquetipos de armas diseñadas por el mismo. William por supuesto indicó que aceptaría al instante con la condición de que jugaran y Von Jade le ganara en un partido de ajedrez, se sentía tan confiado, pues en su vida había existido nadie quien pudiera derrotarle en dicho juego. Y Jugaron.

Mate, confió Farbel.

Jaque Mate, ganó Alexander

Esa derrota lo intrigó aún más y quiso saber cómo es que había perdido.

-No pienses una ni dos, sino tres jugadas adelante de tu adversario.- confirmó el heredero.-

Con forme a la marcha dejaron sus barreras de protección contra el mundo y decidieron que debían tener un verdadero aliado si querían sobrevivir, los dos confiaron uno en el otro, y al menos William, sería capaz de dar al vida por Alexander, que ha sido un autentico jefe digno de su respeto y lealtad, por eso la mayor parte de su trabajo era conocer a fondo a la gente con quién su jefe y amigo se relacionaba, incluida Faye Valentine, que pese a todo pronóstico, fue entre todas las mujeres que había conocido la que también se llevó consigo el trofeo de su amistad en tiempo record, puesto que podía leer en sus ojos como un libro abierto, el hambre, que ella tenía por la vida y la necesidad urgente de confiar en alguien que pudiera ayudarla a sanar, todo eso la hacía abrirse paso con firmeza, rescatando lo que quedaba de su voluntad convirtiéndola en una mujer increíblemente fuerte.

Y justamente a esa mujer vio abrirse paso entre la gente que se encontraba en el café en el que los dos habían quedado de encontrarse, él estaba sentado en una de las mesas privadas del lugar, un poco alejada de la multitud que entraba y salía con su producto en las manos.

Miró su reloj. Justo a tiempo.

Faye se acercó y se sentó en la silla frente a él. Observando el la taza de café que estaba en su lugar, negro, igual que el que William estaba tomando.

-Que caballeroso, pediste por mí.- dijo en tono juguetón.

-Por supuesto, tengo que consentir a la futura Señora Von Jade.- sonrió el rubio.

-Oh, es verdad, consiénteme, querido amigo.- rió la ojiverde, acto seguido se llevó la taza a los labios para beber.- Mmm delicioso.-disfrutó su bebida otro trago más antes de volver a ponerla sobre la mesa.

-Me alegro, que te guste. ¿Al fin hablaste con tu amigo, Jet?.-

-Así es y aceptó entregarme en el altar.- dijo la peli violácea con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Perfecto.- sentenció Wiliam

-Y bien, ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?- dijo la mujer recordando que su amigo, le había pedido verse en ese lugar para hablar de algo importante.

-De tu boda-

-¿Qué hay con eso?- preguntó confundida Faye.

-A decir verdad, quiero que me digas ¿si en verdad estas enamorada de mi amigo?- preguntó sin tapujos, ni agua va.

Pero qué demonios estaba pensando este idiota.

-No entiendo porque lo preguntas- respondió sorprendida.- Ni tampoco estoy segura de si sentirme ofendida o ¿por qué habría de contestarte?- se quedó pensativa un rato, para luego continuar.- Pero en honor a nuestra amistad voy a decirte esto: Alex, es lo que necesitaba en mi vida, ya no quiero huir, ya no quiero estar en tantos lugares que no me hacen sentir en casa, desde que estoy con él me siento segura, tengo una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía, realmente, lo amo.- confesó Faye sin dudarlo.

Sinceramente se atrevía a darse una oportunidad, encontró en Von Jade un hombre que la trataba como un ser humano, no como una puta, ni como una traidora, ni como una jodida tramposa, ni como una estúpida llena de deudas. La trataba como una mujer sin pretensiones, ni exigencias, le daba lo que necesitaba, amor y respeto, y ella le correspondía con la misma proporción.

El la miraba con amor, ella con devoción. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

A la mierda lo demás.

-Te creo.- dijo Farbel mirando a los ojos a Faye, haciendo uso una vez más de su capacidad para leer a la ojiverde.- Entonces déjame decirte esto, cuando te cases con él, tu vida cambiará, entraras a un mundo del que no podrás salir, te apreció Faye.- continúo el rubio.- Sólo asegúrate de amar a Alex y todo lo que él representa.- finalizó antes de ponerse de pie junto a la mesa, sacó un par de billetes de su saco y los dejó en la mesa. A punto de retirarse se acercó a la peli violácea, se inclinó un poco y besó fugazmente su frente.

-Buena suerte, nos vemos después.- se despidió acto seguido se retiró sin dar tiempo a una confundida Faye de asimilar lo que había pasado.

* * *

AL MISMO TIEMPO, en las oficinas del Emeruald´s faith el hombre quien fuera el protagonista de las platicas ocurridas en ese día, se hallaba detrás de su escritorio disfrutando un momento a solas, ya tenía rato que no podía disfrutar de sus propios pensamientos, había estado ocupado con los negocios y los ratos libres se encontraba saturado de su prometida, Faye. Y era cuando recordaba las palabras de su padre: "Amé a esa mujer y la amaré siempre, es lo que me hace vivir", le dijo. Si su padre lo viera en esos momentos, se reiría de él.

-Qué razón tenías, viejo- soltó esas palabras al aire esperando que en algún lugar del más allá, el aludido las escuchara.- Así como tú, yo ya encontré a mi Emeruald.- refiriéndose obviamente a Faye.

Si era posible que un ser tan cruel como él pudiera amar, eso demostraba que todo ser humano aún con el más frió corazón, tenía, llegado el momento la oportunidad de encontrar a otro ser maravilloso, que con diferentes cicatrices por diferentes heridas, puede hacerlas desaparecer.

FIN CAP. 4


	5. Chapter 5 DE PALABRAS Y ACCIONES

**CAPITULO 5. DE PALABRAS Y ACCIONES**

EN algún lugar lejano a las afueras de la ciudad principal del planeta Marte, en una bodega abandonada se podían escuchar los agonizantes gritos de dolor de un hombre desconocido, que aparentemente cometió el peor error de su vida.

El lugar era obscuro y frío, con un hedor a humedad y sangre fresca. El hombre que aterrado, no paraba de gritar, se encontraba sentado en el centro de la enorme habitación, con las manos y pies atados a una silla de hierro ligeramente iluminada por una luz que caía sobre ella, ésta a su vez estaba atornillada al piso, pues permitía mayor estabilidad y resistencia a las torturas de quienes se sentaban en ella. El hombre en cuestión ahogado en su propio sudor, suplicaba a gritos la piedad de sus captores, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero parecía una eternidad, había sido mojado y posteriormente electrocutado en innumerables ocasiones, ya no soportaría otra descarga más.

-Por Favor…- trataba de decir el hombre con dificultad.- tengan… piedad…

-Entonces dinos, ¿Dónde está el dinero?- preguntó uno de los dos hombres parados frente a él, quién hasta ahora había sido el encargado de ejecutar las descargas sobre él.

-Lo juro, yo no… lo sé…-

El hombre con un par de cables en las manos, que anteriormente había hecho la pregunta, giró la mirada hacia atrás por sobre sus hombros, esperando una autorización. Y la recibió.

La victima recibía otra descarga eléctrica. Empalmada con sus gritos adoloridos.

-El dinero- volvió a decir su verdugo. Esta vez sin preguntar sino como afirmación.

-No lo tengo…- susurró entre sientes.

Otra descarga. Esta vez no hubo respuesta del hombre casi inconsciente.

-Bien, entonces terminemos con esto- dijo el verdugo.

-No!... Yo no trabaje sólo, jamás lo traicionaría señor.- dijo sin aliento el hombre amarrado en la silla, dirigiéndose no a quién lo había electrocutado, sino a quién había dado la orden, el hombre sentado en el fondo de la habitación. A quién verdaderamente temía.

Alexander Von Jade se dejó entre ver en medio de la obscuridad. Dirigió su mirada fría al miserable hombre mientras los otros dos verdugos, se hacían aún lado sin descuidar su tarea.

-¿Quién te motivó a semejante estupidez?-Preguntó amenazante Von Jade. En esos momentos el hombre aterrado más por la voz de su jefe que por lo que hasta ahora le había hecho.

-No lo sé, señor, lo juro. Sólo recibí la orden de alguien más, un hombre… no sé su nombre, el se comunicaba conmigo a través de mi celular, jamás me dijo quién era, sólo me prometió que si le robaba a usted, dejaría libre a mi esposa.- se detuvo para tomar aire- El la tiene, me dijo donde entregar el dinero y ahí mismo dejaría a mi esposa. No le dije nada a usted, por miedo, me amenazó con matarla si hablaba con alguien. Lo siento señor…- dijo arrepentido.- Yo no quería…

-Así que ¿te atreviste a robarme por salvar a tu esposa?- preguntó Von Jade en tono frío.

-Así es, señor, no fue mi intención- aclamó.

-Puedo perdonar a los hombres, que harían cualquier cosa por su familia- dijo su jefe, ante esto el hombre sintió un ligero alivió- Pero no hay justificación alguna para traicionarme.- al escuchar esas palabras la adolorida víctima se tensó- No perdono la traición. Mátenlo.- finalizó.

El hombre electrocutado, vio pasar su vida al cerrar sus ojos. Escuchó el sonido de un gatillo. Y en el último segundo antes de que la bala entrara en su frente, se arrepintió de haber cometido el error de traicionar a Alexander Von jade. El hombre estaba muerto.

-Que les sirva de lección- dijo Alexander a quienes habían sido testigo del acto. Mientras el segundo verdugo quién había disparado, guardó su pistola en su saco- La traición significa la muerte-

Observó como los hombres desataban el cadáver de la silla, para retirar su cuerpo arrastrándolo por el suelo. Al mismo tiempo William quién hasta ese momento, siempre fiel a su amigo, se había mantenido al margen, se acercó a Alexander para recibir sus instrucciones.

-Busca a su esposa y rescátala, después dale una pensión y encárgate de los servicios funerarios. Averigua quién la raptó y mátalo también-

-Enseguida señor- contestó William antes de retirarse, escuchó timbrar el celular de su jefe. Éste contestó.

-Hola querida- contestó Von Jade, con un drástico cambio en el tono de voz.

William supuso en seguida que se trataba de Faye, sólo ella podía conseguir ese cambio en su amigo. Quién iba a imaginarse, que hace unos segundos el dueño de esa voz dulce, había ordenado el asesinato de un pobre diablo, pensó William.

-Claro cariño, como quieras. ¿Es necesario?- preguntó- De acuerdo, lo que tu digas- Y Colgó.

-¿Era Faye?- preguntó William una vez que su amigo cortó la llamada.

-Visitará a su amigo Jet Black- Para éste punto, por supuesto Alexander ya sabía, por medio de sus respectivas investigaciones, quién era cada una de la gente que formaba el círculo de Faye. Y quiero decir _todos_.

Sin más que decir, los dos se retiraron de ese obscuro lugar, dejando ahí la sangre de quiénes habían cometido la insensatez de interponerse en el camino de Von Jade.

* * *

SPIKE SPIEGEL no era de los que trataban con policías (a excepción de Jet, que para el caso es un ex policía) de no ser por su trabajo que le llevaba a cobrar sus recompensas. Se encontraba fuera de la estación de policía de la gran ciudad del planeta en el que estaban. Sentado en la sala de espera de la central, había pedido hablar con el Detective Russel Irvanove, un viejo conocido que trabajó encubierto en el Sindicato, se conocieron durante casi cinco años, pero sus jefes decidieron que era mejor sacarlo de la situación pues los Red Dragons comenzaban a sospechar de él, su misión era por supuesto, obtener la mayor información posible de los lideres y los tratos del sindicato con otras asociaciones, incluidos sus pactos con Victor Di Larusso y el tráfico de armas, así que pensó que tal vez el detective sabría algo más de las actuales acciones de Von Jade.

-El detective puede recibirlo en estos momentos, Sr Spiegel- comentó la secretaría señalando con una mano hacía la oficina de su anfitrión. Spike se dirigió hacia la oficina, después de un gracias.

-El famoso Spike Spiegel.- dijo Russel en cuanto lo vió entrar a su oficina- pasa por favor, siéntate.

El detective Russel Irvanove, era un hombre poco más bajo que Spike, tal vez un par de centímetros, cabello castaño y piel bronceada, con ojos cafés obscuros, fornido después de años de entrenamiento, pero con ligera pesantes en sus hombros o eso le pareció a Spike a primera vista.

-¿Famoso?- pregunó incrédulo.

-Por supuesto, no cualquiera puede acabar con una de las organizaciones más poderosas de los bajos mundos, todos los que alguna vez tuvimos contacto con los Red Dragons, sabemos de tu última pelea con Vicious y de que casi mueres- comentó sentado detrás de su escritorio, lleno de papeles sin archivar-

-Ah ya veo- comentó Spike.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?- dijo cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho reclinado en su asiento

-Necesito información- aclaró el ex asesino- Todo lo que puedas conseguir de Alexander Von Jade.

-Oh- expresó intrigado el detective- Ésas son palabras mayores, Alexander es un tiburón, un magnate, la policía sabe lo que todo mundo sabe.

-Por eso recurro a ti, quiero saber lo que ha hecho últimamente, ya sabes, en el bajo mundo, donde realmente _se le conoce_.

-Ah, bien. Puedo preguntar ¿A qué se debe el interés?-

-Es personal- contestó sin titubear. Por el momento no daría explicaciones innecesarias.

-No será fácil.- replicó el detective- Para serte sincero, yo también tengo asuntos personales con ese hombre, pero estoy de manos atadas- continuo- Así que como ya somos dos, será menos difícil.

-Entonces tenemos un trato- finalizó Spike, sin saber que esa ventaja le traería consecuencias no tan satisfactorias.

Cabe señalar que de esto ni una palabra a Jet, él no aprobaría lo que estaba haciendo, pensó.

* * *

HORAS más tarde, en las oficinas del Emeruald´s Faith, la cabeza de la cadena de hoteles-casino se encontraba disfrutando de su café, en compañía de su mejor amigo y más leal subordinado. El tema de conversación nada más y nada menos que su prometida. Al principio cuando le dejó saber a su amigo de su extrañamente impulsiva decisión de su boda con Faye, William había quedado sorprendido e intrigado, le cuestionó si confiaba en ella y Alexander le respondió como un hombre enamorado que sí, confiaba y la amaba. Nunca había pensado en casarse antes, pero la enseñanza de su padre sobre la importancia de la familia o por lo menos de tener a una mujer, la que él decidiera que fuera su compañera por el resto de su vida, había reforzado su decisión de proponerse a Faye. Quería lo que su padre tuvo, pero con la enorme diferencia de que él la protegería.

-¿Despejaste tus dudas?- preguntó Alexander a su amigo. Tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Así es- contestó Wiliam- Hace unos días hablé con Faye y admito que quedé sorprendido. Ella realmente te ama, se defendió y me dio sus razones- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Al principio pensé que era sólo la fascinación con la que acostumbras deslumbrar a las féminas la que hablaba, pero a pesar de haber sido herida en el pasado, puedo saber que es sincera con respecto a sus sentimientos. Felicidades por haber encontrado a una mujer que vale lo que pesa en oro-

-Mucho más que eso, William, ella lo vale todo.- contestó sinceramente.

-Una cosa más- dijo el rubio- Ella no sabe, _todo de ti_. Pese a eso está dispuesta a quedarse a tu lado-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó Von Jade.

-¿No se te hace injusto, exponerla a ciertos peligros?-

-Entiendo, no es necesario exponerla a nada, no importa lo que pasé la protegeré y mataré a todo el que se atreva siquiera a pensar en lastimarla.- continúo- mientras yo viva no habrá nada que pueda tocarla.

-Me alegro- siguió Farbel. Sabía que su jefe no mentía ni mucho menos dejaba salir sus palabras en vano, prometió cuidar a su prometida y confiaba en que así sería. Sinceramente esperaba que Faye le diera a Alexander, la felicidad que siempre anheló y que su amigo le retribuyera de la misma manera. Espero así sea, pensó William.- Cambiando de tema, encontramos a la esposa del traidor a unos diez kilómetros de la zona minera abandonada, estaba inconsciente pero fuera de peligro, sin embargo se encuentra en un fuerte shock postraumático, será difícil que logre decirnos algo.

-Bien, sino puede identificar a su secuestrador, que te describa todo lo que recuerde antes y durante su captura- indicó Von Jade- Quiero al maldito hijo de puta que se atrevió a actuar en mi contra-

-Así será-

* * *

CUANDO FAYE llegó a la Bebop sintió una fugaz descarga de nostalgia por los viejos tiempos, pero así como vino, rápidamente se fue por el simple hecho de recordar el por qué estaba parada frente a la nave. Debido a que Jet Black iba a tener el honor de entregarla en el altar, debía también estar presente en la fiesta de compromiso que se había organizado para celebrar la prevista de dicho evento importante. Así que decidió que sería la oportunidad perfecta para que Jet conociera a su intimidante prometido, por lo tanto le traía de regalo un esmoquin y un traje para cada ocasión. Sabía que en esos momentos Jet estaba sólo en la nave pues antes de siquiera pensar en poner un pie en la Bebop, habló con él por teléfono para asegurarse de ello, le explicó también el motivo de su visita, y la reacción de su ex compañero no se hizo esperar, primero la regañó por no haberle siquiera preguntado su opinión acerca de la vestimenta (él era quién iba a llevarla puesta después de todo) y segundo volvió a reclamarle el no haber tenido antes noticias de ella ni los detalles de la boda.

-Uff- suspiró la mujer- Aquí vamos- se decidió entrar.

Al pasar por la sala no puedo evitar mirar de reojo el sillón amarillo frente al televisor, ése que había sido testigo de tantos dimes y diretes entre ella y Spike, había sido su cómplice en varias ocasiones mientras hacía perder a Jet en un juego de póker, ese sillón amarillo que la había acogido durante las frías noches en las que quedaba dormida cansada sin darle tiempo de llegar a su habitación, el mismo que también acogía a Spike por la misma razón. Sin querer admitirlo pese a que dolía, añoraba esos recuerdos.

-¿Jet?- preguntó por el ex policía de pie en esa habitación.

-Faye-Lo vio salir de la cocina con un sartén en la mano y una franela al hombro.

-No tenías que preparar nada de comer- se burló- será una visita rápida.

Jet puso el sartén a un lado y se quitó la franela del hombro arrojándola hacia la cocina, se acercó a ella midiendo sus pasos lentos, lo primero que notó fue un cambio impensable en la vestimenta de Faye, tenía puesto un saco corto blanco con las mangas a la altura de los codos, una falda blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas con unas zapatillas del mismo color. Su cabello a diferencia de su ropa, estaba ligeramente más largo pero con el mismo corte de siempre. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con miedo como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, frágil, dispuesta a romperse al si aplicaba mayor fuerza. Notó como la ojiverde se dejó abrazar y con timidez lo abrazó también y si no la conociera, Jet hubiera pensado que Faye estaba tratando de regularizar su respiración para no dejar salir un ligero llanto.

-Te extrañé, grandulón- dijo en voz baja.

-Me alegra verte, Faye. Me tenias muy preocupado- le dijo con su acostumbrado tono de hermano mayor.

-Puedes ver que estoy bien- le dijo mientras se separaba del ex policía para mostrarle lo que llevaba en las manos- Te traje lo que usarás en la fiesta de compromiso y en la boda, sé que te quedarán muy bien- se los entregó.

-Gracias- le respondió Jet.

-Pruébatelos para que pueda ver como luces, ponte el traje primero-

-Seguro- tomó una pausa- Pero antes, ¿No quieres saber acerca de Spike?- le interrogó.

-Primero los trajes, después las conversaciones incomodas- bromeó- ya sé lo que tengo que saber, no necesito más- comentó dándose la vuelta para sentarse en el sillón- Anda ve-

Sin más, Jet le obedeció, no quería presionarla, así que fue a cambiarse. Minutos después regresó con el traje puesto. Era un taje negro que le quedaba a la medida, impresionantemente se acomodó a la fisionomía de Jet. La peli violácea tenía buen ojo para esos detalles.

-¿Y bien?-

-Te queda perfecto- le dijo desde su lugar, sentada de piernas cruzadas.- Ahora pruébate el Esmoquin-

De nuevo el hombre del brazo metálico la obedeció y fue a cambiarse. Mientras la Romani esperaba escuchó la puerta abrirse y su corazón se detuvo, no era difícil imaginarse quién podía ser, pero deseaba que no fuera así. Había pensado en ir, dejar los trajes, saludar a jet y salir de ahí sin dejar huella de su paso por la Bebop.

Cuando Spike entró pudo reconocerla inmediatamente. Se le vino a la mente el último sueño que tuvo con ella y sintió la misma electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal.

-Mira lo que los vientos aventaron por aquí- escuchó la voz detrás de ella. Spike, pensó.

Faye, haciendo fuerza de su orgullo se puso de pie sin girarse para contestar, temiendo que sus piernas le fallaran.

-Descuida, no es mi intención invadir tu _territorio_, solo vine a ver a Jet- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Se que no viniste precisamente a verme a mí- contestó tajantemente- Por cierto, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar- caminó para quedar frente a ella- ¡Fiu, Faye! Estás muy cambiada- le hizo notar de manera zorruna. Era verdad, pudo ver que aún con su vestimenta conservadora, la mujer estaba radiante y su exótica belleza jugaba con su elegancia.

-Viniendo de ti, lo tomaré como un cumplido- contestó.

-Ya extrañaba tu acidez- Estaba jugando con ella.

-Y yo tu amargura-

Spike no pudo contestar pues en ese momento Jet entró a la habitación.

-¿Cómo me veo…?- no pudo finalizar por la asombrosa e inesperada situación. Lo que se había prolongado hasta el día de hoy, cuando nadie lo esperaba, por fin ocurrió, el encuentro de esos dos, después de tanto tiempo.

-Luces muy elegante- se apresuró a decir Faye, aliviada de no encontrarse sola en la habitación con Spike, sabía que no debía de ser así, no debía de afectarle tanto, pero tal vez, al verlo, los recuerdos dolorosos de ella llorando en su habitación la muerte de Spike, se habían desenterrado sin avisar, le guardaba rencor, eso era, pensó.

-No pareces tu Jet- lo miró.

-Bueno de vez en cuando hay que vestirse correctamente para ocasiones especiales- contestó el capitán de la nave, defendiendo su vestimenta.

-Ah, es verdad- puntualizó Spike- La arpía va a casarse- dijo como si la aludida no se encontrará en la habitación-

-Spike- Jet trató de cortar lo que sea que Spike estuviera intentando hacer con su afilada lengua.

-Es verdad, Spike, voy a casarme y Jet va a entregarme, pero eso ya lo sabes- se defendió Faye- Jet ambos atuendos de quedaron perfectos, así que me voy- se inclinó sobre el sillón para tomar su bolso, iba a dar un paso hacia adelante para dirigirse a la salida, pero Spike se lo impidió con su propio cuerpo.

-No, no te vas- se paró firme sin tocarla- Hablemos- ordenó, con un hueco en el abdomen, mirándola a los ojos. La ojiverde a su vez, le sostuvo la mirada, podía sentir su corazón palpitar violentamente.

-Spike-dijo Jet.

-No Jet, esto es entre la Romani y yo- contestó de tajo.

Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, si la dejaba ir, era muy difícil que volviera a encontrarla y aún si lo hacía tal vez sería demasiado tarde, y aunque ella no lo supiera, el tenía muchas cosas que aclarar en su mente que presumiblemente necesitaba de la peli violácea para que eso fuera posible.

-¿Faye?- preguntó el ex policía-

Faye por su parte, también decidió, que debía cerrar ese ciclo, dar vuelta a la página de una vez por todas para poder empezar a escribir su historia con Alexander. No tenía que pasar nada que ella no permitiera, no habría por qué temer, pensó. Sin imaginar lo equivocada que estaba.

-Está bien Jet, puedes dejarnos solos- y Jet así lo hizo, sin decir ni una palabra los dejo solos en la sala.

-No sabes cómo me sentí cuando pensé que estabas muerto- soltó Faye primero- Aunque no lo creas, te lloré, sentí demasiado el que nos hayas abandonado-

-No fue mi intención que las cosas salieran así, en un principio ni siquiera imaginaba salir vivo de ahí- contestó el caza recompensas con sinceridad sin perder de vista la reacción de la mujer.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que me irrita- admitió- ni siquiera querías regresar, fuiste ahí con la estúpida escusa de averiguar si aún estabas vivo, pero la realidad es que sólo fuiste a matar a Vicious y a que te matara en el proceso. No pensaste en los que dejaste atrás, en nosotros, en quienes te apreciábamos- Disfrazó el amor que sentía por él en ese entonces por apreció, no era necesario a estas alturas decir tremenda verdad, que para el caso ya no era así.

-¿Tanto así te lastime?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí y mucho, tu y Jet eran mi familia, las primeras personas en las que sabía que realmente podía confiar sin temor a equivocarme después del crio-sueño, cuando recordé mi pasado fue muy doloroso e ilusamente pensé que a pesar de haber perdido a mi verdadera familia, podía tener en ti, en Jet, en Ed y hasta en Ein, a una nueva- terminó de decir convencida de eso.

-Dices eso cuando éramos unos extraños viviendo en el mismo techo-

-Extraños que arriesgaban sus vidas unos por otros en cualquier momento y ése es mi distorsionado concepto de una familia.

-Una familia disfuncional- espetó Spike más para él mismo que para ella.

-Pero lo cierto es que me sentí abandonada y traicionada (otra vez), esta vez por el hombre que tantas veces me salvó la vida y él que algunas cuantas me confió la suya, en verdad te amab… te quería- se corrió- al igual que a Jet- Se apresuró a decir, maldición, estuvo cerca, pensó.

-Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido, pensarlo de esa manera- dijo el ex asesino- Y en verdad lo siento, Faye, te ofrezco disculpas- fue lo único que sinceramente se le ocurrió decir, parte de su rehabilitación emocional, era estar en buenos términos con la ojiverde, por el momento, después aclararía su sueño.

-Disculpas aceptadas- estuvo a punto de soltarse a llorar pero internamente, mordió su labio inferior, no le daría el gusto al bastardo de verla llorar por él, cualquiera que fuere el significado de esas lagrimas, por muy conmovida que estuviera en esos instantes- Tengo que irme-dijo dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados al rumbo de la conversación.

-Me imagino que deben estarte esperando- dijo Spike con una leve punzada en el pecho, por alguna extraña razón, imaginar que Faye se encontraba con alguien más le incomodaba.

-Si, se me hace tarde, despídeme de Jet, dile que le daré le avisaré a qué hora es la recepción de la fiesta mañana- por fin vio su camino libre hacia la salida, pero antes de poder salir de la habitación, se giró levemente sobre sus hombros para decir- Y Spike…-

-¿Si?-

-Bienvenido a la vida, por segunda ocasión- le sonrió y salió llevándose consigo sus pensamientos más profundos, el primer paso fue dado, perdonar, ahora faltaba lo demás, olvidar y seguir adelante y formar una nueva familia, una vez más.

Spike quedó reflexivo, estaba tranquilo, pero sabía que no era todo.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche pensando en lo ocurrido.

Faye creyendo en un nuevo futuro.

Spike creyendo en recuperar su presente.


	6. Chapter 6 EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

**CAPITULO 6. EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**.

Llegó el día de la fiesta de compromiso, esa mañana Faye se despertó aún desconcertada por lo ocurrido el día anterior, durmió pocas horas entre sus pensamientos con el apellido Spiegel en ellos y el ritual amoroso iniciado por su prometido un par de veces una tras otra, que vaciaba su mente al placer de sus caricias con el nombre de Alexander plasmado en ellas, no pudo conciliar más que dos o tal vez tres horas de sueño profundo. No dudaba de sus actos, no hasta ese momento por lo menos, pero sentía que había muchas cosas que quiso haber dicho durante su encuentro con Spike, pero decidió que era mejor no decir. Ese día le dijo sólo parte de la verdad, pero, ya no tenía ningún sentido para ella y dudaba que para Spike también, el hecho de hacerle saber que alguna vez lo amó. ¿Para qué serviría? Si Spike había regresado por que no le quedaba otra opción y ella estaba en el camino de hacer una nueva vida con un hombre que había tenido la fortuna de conocer.

Se encontraba recostada en la cama desnuda, dándole la espalda a su también desnudo futuro esposo, éste le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo atrayéndola hacía si, apretándola cada cuantos minutos entre sus sueños y suspiros, como si de ella dependiera el descanso de Alexander. Faye podía sentir la respiración de él frotando su nuca, él inhalando su aroma y exhalando en ella el cálido aliento, provocando un placentero hormigueo sobre sus hombros, sin duda ése hombre le hacía olvidar todo lo que ocupara su cabeza, desde que iba a ponerse durante el día hasta los momentos en los que extrañaba su infancia en la tierra. Si que estaba agradecida con el destino por haberle puesto enfrente a Von Jade, la hacía sentirse cálida, acogida, reconfortada, casi como una niña mimada, la hacía sentirse protegida, se olvidaba del mundo cada vez que la besaba, eso era lo que soñó alguna vez de niña, lo que idealizó como verdadero amor, lo que nuca creyó encontrar ni en ésa ni en ésta vida, pero lo encontró en él y prefería morir antes de hacer cualquier tontería que le hiciera perderlo.

-Un millón por tus pensamientos- oyó decir tras de sí.

-Pensaba en cuanto te amo- le contestó Faye a su prometido, volteando ligeramente la cabeza para besarlo.

-Entonces pensamos en lo mismo- dijo Alexander, mientras hacía girar a Faye al mismo tiempo que quedaba sobre ella, comenzando a besarla con mucha más pasión casi de manera salvaje, insinuándole que antes de levantarse de esa cama la haría suya una vez más, un par de veces más, a decir verdad, Faye obedeció dejándose llevar.

Dos horas más tarde se encontraba sentada sobre su cama con la bata puesta, secándose el cabello mientras escuchaba la regadera en donde Alexander aún se encontraba, se habían metido a bañarse juntos, era la única solución que Faye encontró para salir de la cama, pagando por supuesto el precio de una tercera ronda húmeda de éxtasis antes dejarlo sólo para que terminara de ducharse. Lo vio salir del cuarto de baño con sólo una toalla en la cintura, dejando ver su formado cuerpo, se dirigió hacia ella con sus ganas a flor de piel, se acercó a ella inclinándose para besarla y ella lo aceptó pero pronto cortó el beso.

-Si seguimos así no saldremos en todo el día, cariño, no es que me queje, pero recuerda que tenemos una fiesta en nuestro honor a la cuál asistir y aún tenemos unos preparativos pendientes-

-Arghh- se quejó Alexander haciendo una mueca como un niño emberrinchado- Todavía tenemos tiempo de _una ronda más_- se volvió a aproximar a Faye, besándola con sensualidad y delicadeza para no romper el encanto.

-Lo sé cariño, pero…- con sus besos no la dejaba hablar, benditos esos labios carnosos y suaves, pensó ella.

-Además, lo que necesites sólo dile al personal encargado, ellos lo resolverán- volvió a decir pausadamente entre roce y roce, ahora bajando despacio por el cuello de la mujer.

-De acuerdo sólo una ronda más, sólo una- dijo Faye entre gemidos- Hmmm… pero por hoy es la última, después tendremos toda la vida- murmuro en el oído de su futuro esposo, para convencerlo, resoplando un poco en él para levantar aún más su excitación.

Y así fue como lo hicieron, tan apasionados como la primera vez, tan desesperados como si fuera la última.

* * *

POR FIN, era la hora del evento poco más de las ocho de la noche para dar una idea, el compromiso se llevaba a cabo de manera muy conservadora en un salón de recepciones dentro del Emeruad´s Faith, con un espacio para mil personas, sólo habían, por decisión de Von Jade, unas cien, tal vez menos, él decidió que cómo todo en su vida debía de ser privado, compartir eso momentos sólo con la gente más allegada a ellos, con los que tenía tal confianza de mantener cerca al grado de presentar por primera vez a su prometida, a la que había guardado con recelo durante todo ese tiempo, así que como era de entenderse, el público presente se encontraba más que intrigado por conocer a la mujer con más suerte en el mundo, algunos la habían visto de reojo, otros no sabían cómo era, ni la conocían, pero todos tenían la misma curiosidad por confirmar lo que a sus oídos habían llegado, la mujer era hermosa.

Eso era lo que Faye Valentine, se encargaba de confirmarles a los invitados. Entró al salón de tomada del brazo de Alexander, el vestía un traje negro sastre, hecho a la medida, con el porte que lo caracterizaba, la elegancia que desprendía a cada paso por el salón era envidiable o hasta los para los caballeros presentes, pero la envidia era aún mayor, puesto que la imponencia de ése hombre hacía juego perfectamente con la belleza escultural de Faye, ella llevaba un vestido de noche negro ajustado largo hasta los tobillos con una abertura que dejaba ver su pierna izquierda desde la mitad del muslo, la parte de arriba del vestido era asimétrica con un solo tirante grueso que cubría su hombro derecho mientras el izquierdo lucía desnudo, su cabello liso suelto acompañado de un maquillaje casi natural, muy ligero que resaltaba sus facciones. Su despampanante belleza y sencillez hacía sentir orgulloso a Alexander. Mejor que un diez para su primera presentación, pensó él.

Conforme avanzaban al centro del salón, saludaban sin separarse a cuanto invitado decidía acercarse a felicitarlos, unos por verdadera aflicción, otros sólo por curiosidad de ver a la pareja más de cerca y de paso dar su visto bueno (no es que lo necesitara) a Faye. Ante cada mirada inquisidora que la hacía sentirse no como una persona sino como un pedazo de carne entre una manada de lobos, la ojiverde apretaba el brazo de su prometido, nerviosa y molesta a la vez, éste a sabiendas de lo que su mujer podía sentir la miraba de reojo, sonriéndole y apretando su mano en respuesta, con una señal de "Ignóralos, eres la más hermosa aquí", así que enseguida recuperaba su calma, no debía temer, él la protegería de lo que fuere, pensó Faye.

Minutos más tarde ya más tranquila y recuperada de su primera impresión sobre los invitados de su prometido, William se encontraba ahí, pero estaba ocupado con la organización y ateniendo a otros invitados, así que no le había hecho mucho caso a su amiga, aunque no quitaba su ojo vigilante sobre su jefe. Ahora quedaba en cuenta que Jet no había llegado, lo buscaba con la mirada puesta en la entrada del salón, mientras sin soltar del brazo a su acompañante, imaginaba a Jet entrando por la puerta para rescatarla de la preguntas lastimosas, algunas otras más insinuadas, que sus recién conocidos le hacían intrigantemente.

-"¿Por qué tardas tanto Jet?"- pensó comenzando a preguntarse si Jet había decidido no venir, independientemente del mensaje que supuestamente Spike, le tenía que dar, volvió a llamar al ex policía para darle el mensaje ella misma sobre la hora y el lugar en el que debía estar y en el transcurso de la mañana le hizo llegar la invitación. Sin pensarlo mucho había decidido que para ayudar a su tranquilidad, era mejor que Jet conociese a Alexander, lo antes posible o al menos antes de la boda, le preocupaba que Jet no sintiera aprecio o al menos no diera su aprobación, por el hombre con el que iba a casarse, no es que necesitara precisamente la bendición de Jet o que eso le fuera a impedir su matrimonio, pero al menos se sentiría más tranquila de saber que alguien más está apoyando su decisión y quién mejor que él siempre "prudente, pienso primero, hago después" de su ex compañero.

Y como si de una invocación se tratase, vio a Jet Black entrar al salón, con el traje que ella le había llevado, lucía muy guapo, pensó la peli violácea. Acto seguido, se soltó del brazo de Alexander quién se encontraba más entretenido conversando con un anciano inversionista que no pudo objetar el "disculpen" que emitió y se dirigió hacía Jet, travesando a los demás invitados.

-Jet, pensé que ya no vendrías- dijo mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo, rompiendo todo el protocolo que hasta ahora había seguido como instructivo.

-No podía fallarte- contestó el hombre.

-Ven debes conocer a Alexander- dijo ella antes de que otra cosa ocurriera. Lo arrastró por el salón hacia donde se encontraba el antes mencionado, aún platicando con el mismo anciano.

-Disculpen- interrumpió Faye, tomando a su prometido del brazo para llamar su atención, al ver esto el anciano sólo inclinó la cabeza y se marchó dejando a los tres solos- Alexander quiero que conozcas al hombre que va a entregarme en el altar, mi amigo, Jet Black-

-Es un honor conocerlo, señor- Jet extendió la mano para saludarlo.

-Alexander Von Jade, el honor es mío- se presentó, respondiendo el gesto de Jet- Es un gusto contar con su presencia, señor Black-

-Gracias, señor Von Jade- contestó

-Llámame, Alexander, cualquier amigo de mi prometida también es mi amigo- respondió con sinceridad. Sin mencionar por supuesto que a estas alturas, William se había encargado de investigar todo acerca de Jet, desde sus inicios como policía, hasta sus últimos trabajos como caza recompensas, pese a que no representaba ninguna amenaza para sus intereses, Alexander como buen hombre precavido, decidió que cualquiera que rodeara a su mujer y a él mismo por extensión aunque sea por un mínimo contacto que tuviese, debía de mantenerse informado sobre dicha persona, representara o no una amenaza.

-Entonces, llámeme Jet- contestó.

Sin más particularidades y contrario a lo que Faye pudo haber creído tanto jet como Alexander se portaron como un par de caballeros, casi como si fueran buenos amigos, con prudencia y elocuencia Jet respondía al interrogatorio que Von Jade le hacía acerca de sus aventuras con su prometida, así mismo como hermano mayor preocupado, Jet cuestionaba a su interlocutor sobre su relación con Faye y de cómo se conocieron. Aparentemente el ser ella el centro de la conversación, les había dejado a ambos hombres cierta comodidad al hablar. Pero no le habían preguntado a ella si le gustaba o no ser el tema del debate, pensó la ojiverde. Siguiendo los dimes y diretes y sabiendo que Jet no diría nada comprometedor a Alexander, decidió que era hora de tomar un poco de vino, la boca se le había secado y desde que ella y Von Jade llegaron al evento no había tomado nada de alcohol y vaya que lo necesitaba.

-Los dejaré solos por un minuto, iré por algo de beber- dijo Faye.

-Pídele al mesero que te traiga una bebida- se apresuró a decir Alexander.

-No, iré yo a la barra, de todas maneras necesito ir al tocador- replicó.

-Bien no tardes, cariño-

Le dio un fugaz beso a su prometido y le guiñó un ojo a Jet que atestiguó el acto complacido, antes de dirigirse al tocador, no quería ser grosera con Alex ni con su ex compañero, pero toda ésta formalidad la abrumaba y quería darse un respiro. Entró al cuarto de baño y se dirigió al lavabo para refrescarse las manos sudorosas por el nerviosismo acumulado por el transcurso de la velada, tomó una servilleta y la humedeció para aplicársela con ligeros toques en su rostro, tenía las mejillas coloradas, por el calor del lugar, jamás en su vida se imaginó ser el centro de atención de ésta manera, o al menos nunca le había importado, lo había sido entre hombres que la deseaban, entre mujeres que la envidiaban, pero era la primera vez que era de cierta manera juzgada para saber si era o no una buena compañera, o si se ajustaba al cambio social que el matrimonio conllevaba, no se había detenido a pensar en eso, sólo quería ser la mujer de Alexander, sin más ni menos títulos. Así era Faye Valentine, sin etiquetas, siempre dando todo de sí.

-"Que se jodan"- pensó. Se arregló el cabello una vez más, puso un poco de lápiz labial y salió con mirada orgullosa del baño, levantando la barbilla para no mirar abajo, estaría a la altura de su novio, le gustase a la gente o no.

Con paso seguro se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas y aperitivos, tomó una copa de vino blanco y un bocadillo que con sólo llevárselo a la boca le supo delicioso, estaba hambrienta además de sedienta, se descubrió. Iba a tomar otro bocadillo cuando una voz detuvo su mano y su corazón.

-¿No deberías estar del brazo de tu prometido, en lugar de estar aquí sola?-

Se giró sorprendida reconociendo el tono de voz, para mirar de al dueño de aquellas palabras, Spike Spiegel, el bastardo estaba parado frente a ella, con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, vestido de acorde a la etiqueta de la noche, era una de la pocas veces que usaba un traje y le quedaba, muy a pesar de la ojiverde, condenadamente bien.

-¡Yo!- saludó de nuevo él con un gesto de mano, ante la ausencia de la respuesta esperada- Primero no me invitas a tu fiesta y luego no me contestas, Faye, estoy empezando a creer que me estas ignorando- dijo de manera sarcástica.

Por supuesto a Faye no le dio gracia alguna, aquella no grata sorpresa.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- atinó a contestar, poniendo la copa de vino en la mesa y tratando de mantener la voz baja, para no llamar la atención sobre su descontento.

-Vaya recibimiento, en serio Faye, no deberías tratarme así, estoy aquí para felicitarte, ayer no pude hacerlo- dijo nuevamente demostrando su tono ácido característico.

-No deberías estar aquí- replicó la aludida- Vete de aquí si no quieres que borre esa puta sonrisa de tu cara- le amenazó por lo bajo.

-Cielos, la novia no debería de tener ese lenguaje frente a sus invitados, sin mencionar que tampoco debería dar semejante espectáculo golpeando a uno de ellos-

-Tú no eres un maldito _invitado_- contestó la ojiverde, pero si un maldito bastardo pensó- Tal vez me arriesgaría, con tal de que te largues-

-Me iré, pero después de que me presentes a tu futuro ex esposo- sonrió- por cierto ¿Dónde está?- preguntó girando la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro siguiendo con la mirada el entorno del salón fingiendo buscar al hombre en cuestión.

Antes de que la situación se le saliera de las manos, Faye tomó a Spike por un brazo y de manera disimulada (si eso se podía) lo arrastró (más bien éste se dejo llevar) hacía uno de los ventanales del salón que se encontraba abierto el cuál se dirigía al jardín del hotel, por lo que ahí podían tener una _conversación_ sin que nadie los escuchara ni los viera. Aún no estaba preparada para que Alexander conociera a Spike es más, ni siquiera había contemplado esa idea, no se le ocurrió, éste hombre era parte de su pasado y Alex su futuro, ellos no tenían razón para confluir el uno con el otro. Además no sabría que reacción tendría su prometido, al conocer a Spike, porque conociendo su perspicacia, de inmediato se daría cuenta de lo que el caza recompensas representó alguna vez en la vida de Faye y conociendo lo irritable que podía ser Spike, estaba segura de que éste no pondría nada de su parte para no provocar un conflicto. Era como poder a dos machos alfa de cualquier especie en un mismo territorio, por supuesto el resultado era sangre, testosterona y el matarse uno al otro por el dominio. Spike lo había hecho con Vicious y Vincent Vojarou y quién dice que no lo haría con Alexander. Ambos hombres eran territoriales y aunque ella no fuera precisamente el verdadero motivo, Spike no cedería tan fácilmente, por el simple hecho de ser Spike Spiegel, tal vez lo de meterse en problemas y hacerse de enemigos que lo quieran muerto estaba escrito en sus genes.

Una vez ahí en el jardín, Faye soltó a Spike.

-¿Dime qué quieres de una jodida vez?- preguntó tratando de sonar más tranquila.

-Ya te lo dije, conocer al _afortunado_- indicó sarcástico.

-¿Y después te irás?- preguntó la ojiverde, mirándolo a los ojos de manera encendida.

-Si todo sale bien, si me iré- contestó el hombre. Faye dudó.

-¿Y qué sacas tu con conocerlo?, ¿en qué te afecta con quién me caso?-

-No te halagues tanto, no me afecta en nada- mintió- sólo es mera curiosidad, por saber a qué clase de persona lograste engañar para que se casara contigo.

-Yo no engañé a nadie, aunque dudo que alguien como tú lo crea, nos amamos- respondió Faye a la defensiva, por supuesto que el último comentario del caza recompensas la ofendió- A diferencia de _otras mujeres_, yo no necesito engañar a nadie, para que me amen-

Ohhuuch golpe bajo.

Spike entendió perfectamente a que o más bien a _quién_ se refería Faye. Julia. Se refería a como al entender de todos y de él mismo alguna vez Julia lo había engañado (o no) con sus caricias y sus palabras dulces. Pero eso ahora no venía al caso. Si bien sentía curiosidad por saber que tan enamorado Alexander Von Jade estaba de Faye, era más la iniciativa de conocer al verdadero hombre detrás del apellido, sería el asesino, el traficante de armas o el hombre millonario enamorado, o tal vez los tres al mismo tiempo. Además necesitaba asegurarse de que tanto su ex compañera de caza estaba enterada de la doble vida de su futuro un esposo, no iba arriesgar su seguridad, no hay un trasfondo, pensó, ignorando el hueco en el estomago que sentía al imaginarse a Faye en los brazos de Von Jade.

-Entonces, no perdamos más el tiempo y preséntamelo- dijo evadiendo profundizar el tema anterior, dio un paso hacia un lado para dirigirse de nuevo al ventanal, pero antes de que pudiera entrar al salón, Faye lo detuvo.

-No tan rápido, cowboy- lo tomó del brazo- Antes prométeme que te comportarás como un adulto socialmente adaptado y no como normalmente lo haces, en donde terminas provocando alguna situación peligrosa o incomoda- recalcó la peli violácea.

-Incomoda… ¿Para quién, para ti?- refutó el ex asesino-

-Para TODOS- remarcó la romani- Promételo-

-De acuerdo, me comportaré- fingió una sonrisa.

-Y otra cosa- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Es un evento privado nadie entra sin invitación-

-Le robé la invitación a uno de tantos ancianos antes de entrar- dijo cínicamente.- Y Jet no sabe que estoy aquí- remató

-¡Ah!- expresó exasperada- Eso me confirma que eres un hijo de pu…- Spike no la dejó terminar. Le puso el dedo índice en boca para callarla.

-Sin malas palabras, la novia debe de comportarse- enfatizó- Por cierto, me gusta tu atuendo- finalizó antes de irse por delante, dejando a una Faye sin palabras. Ella lo siguió para entrar de nuevo al salón.

* * *

Faye buscó con la mirada nerviosa a Jet y Alexander, hasta que los vio un poco más alejados de los demás hacía una de las esquinas del centro de recepciones cada uno con una copa de vino en la mano, al parecer seguían hablando, sólo dios sabe de qué, Alexander estaba de espaldas a su dirección así que pudo llamar con la mirada la atención de Jet, quién evidentemente sorprendido de ver a Spike con ella trató de mantener la compostura, advirtiéndole con la mirada a la ojiverde que no tenía conocimiento de la presencia de Spike, en ese mismo juego de miradas, la mujer lo tranquilizó dándole a entender a Jet que todo estaba bien. Hasta que finalmente llegaron hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Cariño- llamó Faye a su prometido- Quiero presentarte a…- se quedó callada, que se supone que iba a decir, "Cariño te presento al hombre del que estuve enamorada hasta casi morir de depresión por pensar que estaba muerto, que por cierto ha venido a conocerte sin ser invitado" no eso no, tampoco podía presentarlo como su hermano o su primo, si le mentía acerca del tipo de relación que sostuvo alguna vez con Spike, Alex inmediatamente lo sabría, tiene buen ojo para detectar las mentiras, sobre todo en ella.

-Spike Spiegel- se apresuró a decir el mismo estirando la mano para saludar a Von Jade.

Lo que Faye no sabía, era que su prometido al igual que como había hecho con Jet, ya sabía todo acerca de Spike, de quién era en los bajos mundos y lo que hacía ahora, de que fue el quién derribó a los Red Dragons y mató a Vicious, además detuvo al psicópata de Vincent Vojarou, sabía su historial y de los trabajos conjuntos con su prometida, sabía que hasta hace poco regresó de la muerte por segunda ocasión. Pero aunque en estos momentos no representara ninguna amenaza, a diferencia de Jet, a Spike Spiegel si lo vigilaría un poco más de cerca.

Pero para ser justos ni siquiera el gran Alexander Von Jade ni su mejor investigador William Farbel, sabían que Faye Valentine alguna vez estuvo enamorada de ese hombre de apellido Spiegel, ni el mismo objeto de su afecto lo supo, ese era un secreto que sólo Faye (y tal vez Jet) sabían.

-Alexander Von Jade- contestó el pelinegro, retribuyendo el saludo de manos.

-Él además de Jet fue mi compañero durante el tiempo que estuve en la Bebop- se apresuró a decir la ojiverde antes de que la situación se prestara a un malentendido, mientras tomaba de nuevo el brazo de su novio.

-Ya veo, es un gusto conocerte Spike- dijo Alexander, sintiendo la ligera incomodidad de la peli violácea, que lo apretaba del brazo con poco más fuerza que las veces de las presentaciones anteriores. Volvió a hacer el mismo gesto que anteriormente había hecho, señalando que todo estaba bien, efecto que consiguió a duras penas en Faye.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Spike, mirando de reojo a la romani, notando el movimiento de ella sobre el brazo de su novio, sintiendo al instante otra vez ese maldito hueco en el estomago que irradiaba a su pecho. Maldijo a Faye por provocarle aquellas sensaciones de origen desconocido hasta ahora.- Estaba ansioso por conocer a el prometido de _mi_ compañera- dijo el _mi_ sin notarlo.

-Ex compañera- rectificó Alexander que si notó el significado de aquello- Porque dentro de poco será _mi_ esposa- enfatizó.

-Es verdad- dijo Spike- Es difícil de creer, que la misma mujer con la que pasamos tanta hambruna y peripecias, sea hoy la futura señora Von Jade- continuó- Pero no te dejes engañar, esta hermosa mujer es igual de peligrosa, si no le tienes cuidado-

El ambiente se llenó de testosterona.

Faye quién hasta este momento se mantenía expectante, lo miró a los ojos con una mirada encendida, si las miradas mataran…

-Lo sé, es peligrosa, pero eso es lo que me ha hecho enamorarme de ella- dijo Alexander mirándola a lo que ella sonrió, desviando su enojo de Spike para encontrar la tranquilidad en su novio, éste último se inclinó sobre ella para darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

Spike sintió una punzada en el pecho, otra vez. Enfadado, quitó un par de copas de la bandeja que un mesero llevaba mientras pasaba por ahí, le extendió una a Faye y otra se la quedó él.

-Entonces, salud por un _peligroso_ amor- indicó Spike. Con la mirada fija en Faye, chocaron los cuatro sus copas.

-Salud- dijeron los cuatro.

Sin estar segura de la causa, el brindis de Spike, a Faye le dolió.

Siguieron platicando como si nada. Después de un largo rato, por fin Von Jade le dio a Spike lo que vino a buscar.

-Espero nos acompañes en la boda, entre más amigos de mi prometida compartan ese momento con ella mejor-

-Aún no recibo la invitación- comentó sardónico Spike. Jet carraspeó ligeramente, tratando fallidamente de moderar a su compañero.

-Un error seguramente, me aseguraré de que recibas la invitación, tu y jet son los únicos invitados de Faye, será un honor que nos acompañen- dijo sinceramente el pelinegro. Faye se tensó.

Bingo, pensó Spike por fin, aseguró estar presente en la boda, como lo necesitaba, todo de acorde al plan.

-Cariño, no creo que Spike pueda estar con nosotros en la boda, seguramente tendrá algo mejor que hacer- intervino la peli violácea.

-No es así, créanme, nada me impedirá estar presente ese día- "nada o nadie", pensó- Será un gusto acompañar a Faye en su gran día.- finalizó.

Al finalizar la noche Spike y Jet se retiraron sin altercados, para alivio de Faye. A su vez no notó ningún cambio particular en la actitud de Alexander, eso la tranquilizaba más, la prueba de fuego había sido superada sin que nadie resultara quemado.

* * *

ESA MISMA noche, Alexander contemplaba a su mujer mientras la abrazaba, ambos recostados en la cama, analizando la situación de lo ocurrido horas antes. Los hombres que conoció, eran una influencia importante para Faye, le costó admitirlo, lo notó en la actitud de la ojiverde, se puso más nerviosa de lo que se hubiera imaginado y eso lo incomodó, recibió un fuerte golpe al saber que pese a que todo el tiempo estuvo conciente de ello, ahora presenció la importancia de otros hombres en el pasado de su prometida, sólo ella y Dios sabrán que tanto la afectó lo ocurrido esa noche.

-Ellos son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, me rescataron cuando estaba perdida, evitaron que me perdiera aún más- comenzó a hablar Faye como si fuera la respuesta a lo que Von Jade estaba pensando- Sé que en el primer encuentro no dan una buena impresión- se rió- A mi me pasó lo mismo cuando los conocí- Lo miró de frente sin soltar su abrazo, para acariciarle la mejilla- Pero una vez que llegas a conocerlos mejor, puedes llegar incluso a encariñarte con ellos, son buenas personas- finalizó. Le tomó la cara con ambas manos y lo besó tiernamente, ese acto hizo que por un momento, Alexander despejara su cabeza.

-Espero, tengas razón- la besó más intensamente- Te amo-

-Y yo a ti- finalizó Faye.

En menos de dos semanas se realizará la boda, era lo único que debía ocupar su mente, pensaron ambos antes de entregarse de nueva cuenta a la pasión.

* * *

La música de fondo que se escuchaba en aquel bar, estaba acorde son los pensamientos de Spike, sonaban al unisonó como si de una canción recién escrita se tratase. Estaba confundido, cuando pensó en ir a la fiesta de compromiso, se aseguró a si mismo que sólo era parte de su plan, pero le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca, encontró a una Faye muy distinta, mesurada, paciente tal vez mordiéndose la lengua por contestarle como se merecían a los invitados que la cuestionaban, no se lo dijo pero él había llegado mucho antes de lo que la interrumpió, pudo verla desde que entró al salón tomada del brazo de aquél imponente hombre, comportándose como una mujer de clase.

-"Maldita mentirosa"- pensó, le dio un trago a fondo a su whisky en las rocas.

También le dejó un trago amargo, el entablar conversación con Von Jade, había sido testigo del la importancia de ése hombre en la vida de Faye, lo notó en cómo se miraban, lo confirmó cuando se besaban, él mismo se contestó la pregunta que se hizo antes respecto al hombre que iba conocer. Y conoció al hombre enamorado. No lo sorprendió, pero tampoco lo esperaba. Al menos como primera impresión. Pero no hay marcha atrás.

-Dame otro- le dijo al joven barman que lo atendía atrás de la barra.

El hombre hizo lo que se le ordenó. Spike tomó otro trago a fondo.

-¿Me invitas un trago?- escuchó a una voz femenina decir a su lado. Spike se giró y la observó, una mujer delgada piel blanca, escote pronunciado, cabello negro corto, facciones finas y unos ojos verdes sin vida, al contrario de los ojos de Faye, pensó. Pero lejos de eso, bien se la recordaba.

-¿Por qué no ahorramos tiempo y vamos directamente a lo que nos interesa?- preguntó seductoramente Spike- Estoy disponible por esta noche- La mujer por su parte, le sonrió y lo tomó del hombro y como un imán al metal se le abalanzó, para besarlo. Spike le respondió.

-¿No vas a preguntarme mi nombre?- le dijo la extraña mujer.

-No lo necesitas, déjame llamarte por otro nombre-

Horas más tarde, Spike Spiegel terminó esa frustrada noche en un motel, después de varios revolcones con esa mujer parecida a la romani, a la que ni siquiera le preguntó su nombre, no hacía falta, esa noche con esa mujer, le hizo sin entender el amor a Faye.

Con el sabor amargo todavía en su boca, a la mañana siguiente se fue del lugar, sin mirar el rostro de la desconocida, se quedó con la última imagen de ella, desnuda sobre la cama con el cabello revuelto tapándole la cara, ella no tenía rostro para él, Spike se lo había puesto con nombre y apellido: Faye Valentine.

Y comenzó a entender.


	7. Chapter 7 LAGRIMAS DE VESTIDO BLANCO

**CAPITULO 7. LAGRIMAS DE VESTIDO BLANCO**

Dos semanas después, por fin el día llegó.

Faye suspiró al verse en el espejo, no había cambiado mucho, misma estatura, misma tez, mismas medidas, sólo el cabello ligeramente más largo casi a la altura de sus hombros, lo que ahora hacía la gran diferencia, era el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto y el velo que hacía juego. Observó cada detalle de su vestido: era un vestido sin mangas ni cuello, ajustado en su pecho, con un no tan pronunciado escote, que le daba un toque de sensualidad y elegancia, que jamás había visto en ninguno de los vestidos que había usado antes, bueno no es que tuviera muy altos estándares tomando en cuenta el _tip_o de ropa a la cual estaba acostumbrada; éste se ceñía a su cuerpo cual escultura, siendo más holgado de la cadera para abajo, hasta llegar poco más debajo de sus tobillos. El maquillaje perfecto, un peinado sin extravagancia, lo llevaba suelto con ligeras ondulaciones, que estaban destinadas a desaparecer, ya que en cuanto se mojara su violáceo cabello seguiría siendo tan lacia como siempre, con el frente hacia atrás, sólo que esta vez en lugar de la usual diadema, éste era detenido con un broche plateado, que a su vez servía para detener el velo de novia que hacia juego perfectamente con el vestido. Así es, sorprendentemente, Faye Valentine se encontraba en el vestidor del hotel donde será llevada a cabo la ceremonia y posteriormente la recepción de su boda.

Miró una vez más su reflejo, se obligó a sonreír.

No había dudas en su corazón, era más bien una opresión en su pecho, la clase de opresión que se produce por un mal presentimiento, se recorrió a sí misma con la mirada y observó el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su mano izquierda, giró el anillo con los dedos de su mano derecha una vez hacía la derecha otra hacia la izquierda, para la buena suerte, alguna vez escuchó decir. Presionó su mano contra sí, justo donde sentía esa extraña sensación, dejando una ligera marca con el anillo en la piel de su pecho, sobreponiendo una sensación con otra.

Toc, toc. Escuchó que tocaron la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Puedo pasar?- reconoció la voz de William.

-Pasa- dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-Estás hermosa- le dijo su amigo sinceramente.

-Debo estarlo, no hay que decepcionar al señor Von Jade- rió ligeramente, mientras terminada de arreglar su cabello y el velo.

-Modestia aparte, pero tienes razón- le contestó William sonriéndole a través del espejo.

-Estoy nerviosa aunque no lo creas-

-Te creo pero no debes estarlo, te casarás con el hombre que amas y mejor aún con el que más te ama- le dijo William en tono serio- ¿No es lo que toda mujer quiere?

-Lo es, pero aún así no puedo evitarlo, por fin dejaré todo atrás- suspiró.

-Me alegra que lo hayas decidido así, en verdad me alegro Faye-

-Gracias William- dijo al mismo tiempo que se giraba para quedar los dos de frente- ¿Y bien, señor Farbel, tengo su aprobación?- le hizo un gesto con los brazos extendidos sobre sus costados exponiendo sus palmas, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase.

-La tuviste desde que te contraté, pero eso ya lo sabías- dijo William, dio un paso para quedar más de cerca, se inclinó despacio sobre ella y le dio un fugaz eso en la mejilla, casi tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento. – Bien, ya todo está listo, ¿Necesitas algo más?-

- Te pediría un cigarrillo, pero como sé que es de mal gusto que la novia se quede oliendo a tabaco antes de la ceremonia, me quedaré con el antojo por el momento, así que además de eso, no, no necesito nada, gracias-

-Entonces, disfruta los últimos veinte minutos de soltería que te quedan- se despidió sonriente Farbel, inclinó la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta del vestidor, dejando sola a la futura señora Von Jade.

No había pasado ni un minuto antes de volver a escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta otra vez. Esta vez se trataba de Jet Black.

-Pasa, Jet- le dijo la ojiverde.

-Por dios, estás hermosa Faye, jamás creí que viviría para ver este momento- dijo Jet mientras corría abrazarla.

-Que gracioso, yo tampoco creí que tendría un momento así- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de su compañero.

-Así que, ¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó Jet mientras se separaban, la mujer asintió con la cabeza en respuesta afirmativa.- Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, así que no se el protocolo o que tengo que hacer, pero me pareció buena idea venir a ver como estabas-

-No te preocupes, Jet estás haciendo un gran trabajo estando aquí- le contestó al ex policía- sólo tienes que esperarme en la entrada del salón, te tomaré del brazo y caminaremos juntos todo el pasillo hasta llegar a Alex, entonces me entregarás a él, no es difícil si lo hacemos en ése orden- le guiñó el ojo.

-Trataré de no estropearlo, no quiero que me asesines si te hago pasar un ridículo ante toda ésa gente- dijo divertido Jet.

-No lo harás… Si lo haces eres hombre muerto- le recalcó seria. Ante todo la novia debía de lucir, es el mejor día de su vida y nada lo echaría a perder. Jet entendió muy bien la amenaza, y trago un poco de saliva que pasó dolorosamente a través de su garganta reseca.

-De acuerdo, me voy, estaré esperándote en la entrada del salón- dio unos pasos hacía la puerta y como momentos antes lo había hecho William, la dejó sola en esa habitación.

Reflexiva frente al espejo ante sus pensamientos y sobre todo tratando de visualizar su futuro, uno como de niña alguna vez lo soñó. Se miró en el espejo tratando de encontrar alguna falla final sobre su apariencia, se fijó en sus labios y decidió retocarlos, por enésima vez.

Toc, toc. Sonó por tercera vez la puerta.

-"Tal vez es Jet otra vez, se le olvidó decirme algo"- pensó, dudaba que fuera Alex, le había prohibido desde el día anterior siquiera verla, por aquello de la mala suerte de ver a la novia antes de la boda, pero en realidad, según la misma Faye, le prohibió verla más por fomentar su curiosidad y poder sorprenderlo en la fiesta que por la mala suerte en sí.

-Pasa, Jet- atinó a decir mientras deslizaba el lápiz labial rosado para dar el toque final sobre sus labios.

-Te faltó un poco sobre la comisura de tu labio inferior- oyó decir a la voz que dos semanas antes también la sorprendió.

-Spike- murmuró para darse vuelta en el mismo instante aún con él labial en su mano. El aludido llevaba puesto un traje negro por segunda vez, le pareció que se empezaba a acostumbrar a verlo así de elegante y atractivo.

-Déjame hacerlo- Spike camino hacía ella tras cerrar la puerta, en un segundo le arrebató a una atónita Faye el lápiz labial, con su mano libre la tomó de la barbilla y la alzó para mirarla y que ella pudiera enfrentar sus ojos, posó suavemente el tinte rosado y lo pasó lentamente sobre su labio inferior, ante éste acto la ojiverde no podía ni moverse de la impresión.- Listo- la soltó y le devolvió el objeto.

-Gracias- dijo enfadada arrebatándole el labial y arrojándolo a un lado con el corazón latiendo a mas de mil, inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, le había bastado con su último encuentro para saber perfectamente que de una conversación fortuita (tal vez dos si llevamos bien la cuenta) con ese hombre no le iba a llevar a nada bueno.- Esto parece ya parece un juego para ti, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó indignada, más que eso estaba a punto de estallar.

-Viene a ver a la novia antes del la ceremonia, ¿Es eso un crimen?- dijo sarcástico.

-Pues ya me viste ahora, lárgate inmediatamente, no quiero que nadie te vea, mucho menos Alex- le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole exasperada la salida.

-Tranquila Romani, soy un invitado de tu novio- sacó un sobre del bolsillo interno de su saco y se lo extendió para que lo mirara sin soltarlo- Vez recibí la invitación que tu _olvidaste_ darme- le dijo en tono sarcástico, mientras lo volvía a guardar en su bolsillo antes de que Faye se lo arrebatará.- así que no creo que se enoje por verme en tu boda-

-"Hijo de puta"- pensó la mujer- Me refiero a que no debe verte aquí, a solas conmigo, no te hagas el imbécil- se cruzó de brazos para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarle? No hacemos nada malo- se acercó a ella- A menos claro que nos encuentre en una posición más comprometedora- la tomó de los hombros sintiendo la suave piel de Faye contrastando con la textura de su gruesos dedos, le apretó más los hombros para sentirla real, la acercó lentamente a él hasta quedar sus respiraciones a milímetros de distancia, sólo un poco más y podría besarla.

Faye por su parte, se sintió sorprendida por esa acción, jamás se imaginó sentir así de cerca el aliento de Spike y mucho menos en aquella situación, ella con un vestido de novia, él con un traje negro, era casi una fantasía una absurda y loca fantasía. Una ironía. Pero como toda ilusión, no era real. No debía de serlo, con ella a punto de casarse con el hombre de su vida, que no era el que tenía enfrente en esos momentos. No debía dudar, Alex no se lo merecía.

Así que optó de manera sensata y antes de que pasara algo de lo que podía arrepentirse, por empujar con todas sus fuerzas a Spike, fuerzas que escasamente le sirvieron, Spike la tomó de las muñecas, solo marcando un poco más de distancia.

-Mírame Faye- le ordenó. Y ésta así lo hizo.

-Suéltame… por favor- le suplicó la ojiverde casi en un susurro que pudo distinguir por sobre su distancia.

-Antes necesito saber si realmente lo amas, ¿Lo amas?- preguntó apretando las muñecas de la mujer.

-Si no lo amara, no estaría aquí…- le respondió mirándolo a los ojos- Si no lo amara, no estaría aquí… a punto de unir mi vida con él, si no lo amara habría dudado si quiera ponerme éste vestido, habría desechado la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida con un hombre que no me hace feliz. Lo amo, tanto como jamás me imaginé volver a amar a alguien… después de ti.-

Ésta vez Spike fue el sorprendido, no se esperaba aquello, tanta fue su sorpresa que soltó a Faye de su agarre, sin querer. No supo que decir.

-¿Sorprendido?, pensé que ya lo sabías, por lo menos que intuías que lo que sentía por ti era más que solo camaradería- soltó la ojiverde- Sino ¿Porque crees que traté de detenerte para que no fueras con Vicious, de lo que yo pensé sería la pelea que acabaría con tu vida? Pero no lo hice porque sabía que si te detenía, me odiarás, así que esa noche disparé al aire y no a ti, ¿Te das por enterado ahora?- le cuestionó Faye al caza recompensas.

-Me amabas…- susurró como afirmación Spike más para sí mismo que para los dos.- Entonces- aclaró su garganta- Lo que me dijiste en la Bebop, la primera vez que nos encontramos después de que regresé…-

-También es cierto, es lo que sentí- lo interrumpió- todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, sólo omití la parte que creí innecesaria en ese momento- suspiró- pero ahora que te he dicho la verdad, contrario a lo que pensé, me siento más aliviada.- dijo con sinceridad. Como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, sintió sus hombros relajarse, eso era lo que necesitaba, empezó a entenderlo, decirle a Spike que lo amaba, que lo amó, pero que ahora amaba a alguien más, que no era necesario mentirse acerca de ello o siquiera olvidarlo, porque no lo haría, no podía olvidar al caza recompensas, fue parte importante de su vida, la rescató muy a su retorcida manera de seguir por un mal camino, pero también la lastimó, se quedaría con ello y le agradecería, Spike es importante en su vida, pero no tan importante como lo es Alexander Von Jade ahora, Spike la rescató una vez, Alexander lo hizo otra pero a diferencia de su ex compañero, estaba segura que éste no la abandonaría, no iba a dañarla. Se acercó y puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de él- Te amé, Spike y te agradezco por eso- hizo una pausa leve acariciándolo para después continuar- Pero ahora, voy a casarme con Alexander porque lo amo- sonrió.

Spike recordó una situación similar en su sueño y en la realidad lo disfrutaba mucho más, sintió la cálida mano de la mujer sobre su mejilla, tan cálida como para entibiar el resto de su cuerpo y entonces lo supo, entendió el sueño que tuvo antes de despertar del coma en el hospital, entendió el escalofrío que le recorría la espina dorsal por imaginar a Faye con otro hombre, entendió por que desde hace dos semanas se acostaba con mujeres sin nombre a las cuales llamaba por el apellido de la romani, que susurraba el nombre de Faye mientras embestía a esas mujeres, entendía por qué llegaba el cielo pensando en ella, en la mujer que tenía al frente, mientras estaba dentro de esas mujeres que llevaba a la cama.

Si hace un año le hubieran preguntado si estaba enamorado de ésta mujer, se habría reído en la cara de quién se hubiera atrevido a preguntar semejante estupidez, pero ahora no estaba seguro de poder reírse de ese mal chiste, un mal chiste que entendía muy tarde. Se enamoró una vez de una mujer que lo traicionó, se enamoró otra vez de una mujer que daría la vida por él, sólo que ésta vez ésta mujer daría la vida por alguien más. Pero lo más triste aún era que de pronto le remordía la poca conciencia que tenía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Y si te digo que no te cases, que me dejes llevarte a otro lado, que estés en cualquier otro lado menos _aquí_, ahora?- le preguntó nostálgico, apretando la mano de Faye para besar su palma. Era lo más que podía decir, no podía reclamarle que no lo había esperado, si ni siquiera él sabía por qué regresar a su antigua vida, tampoco podía decirte que ahora (muy tarde) entendía que él también la amaba, si ella dejó de hacerlo hace mucho. No le diría que la ama, no así, no antes de…

-Egoísta- le llamó entre dientes con rabia, pero instantáneamente se tranquilizó-Te respondería, que no me imagino estar en otro lado que no sea _aquí_, ahora.- y era verdad, retiró su mano de la mejilla del hombre, para tentar con esa misma el anillo de compromiso que tenía en la mano contraria, giró el anillo sobre su dedo dos veces, una a la derecha otra a la izquierda, "para la buena suerte" pensó sonriendo aliviada.

-Entonces, ¿serás feliz?- le preguntó el caza recompensas, ansiando por una respuesta negativa, si le decía que no, entonces se sentiría menos culpable.

-_Soy_, feliz- le corrigió.

Y Spike sintió como si una bala le atravesara el pecho, podía describirlo tan vívidamente porque ya lo había sentido varias veces antes. Entonces que así sea, pensó el hombre, sabía que era muy tarde para arrepentimientos ahora, pensaba en lo cruel que había sido con ella, lo cruel que era aún.

-Y me sentiría mejor si eres feliz por mí también, dame esta oportunidad- Faye le pidió sinceramente.

"_¿Tan difícil es para ti verme así de feliz?"_ recordó que ella le dijo esas palabras en su sueño.

"_-No, no lo creo-"_

"_-Entonces déjame ser feliz-"_

"_-Si pudiera lo haría- contestó sinceramente."_

"_-Déjame serlo-"_

-Antes de irme- dijo con resignación- Déjame despedirme, como se debe- Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, tomó a Faye de los hombros y la besó apasionadamente, liberando en ello, lo que quedaba de su amarga frustración mezclada con un dulce arrepentimiento, pero ante todo deseando transmitirle mientras juntaban sus labios, su deseo de que lo perdonara por todo. Porque probablemente después, iba a odiarlo.

Faye se dejó llevar por un minuto pero al siguiente trató de liberarse, sin embargo Spike la soltó primero. Iba a dejarle saber al desgraciado que no podía jugar con ella. ¡Slap! Se oyó el sonido de la bofetada que se llevó de cambio su ex compañero.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, bastardo?!- dijo ella rompiendo su compostura que hasta ahora había permanecido intacta- No vuelvas a tocarme, ¿entendiste imbécil?- volvió a alzar la voz girando hacía el espejo para ver si encontraba algún desperfecto en sus labios que delataran aquél hecho, limpió con su dedo meñique un poco de labial salido de su lugar- ¡Por dios, Spike, estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien por primera vez en mi vida y tu vienes y tratas de arruinarlo!- estalló aún frente al espejo mientras tomaba un pañuelo para continuar su tarea- ¡Pero no voy a dejar que lo arruines, egoísta hijo de puta!- Ahora sí, no pudo más y las lagrimas intentaron salir, pero Faye no las dejó lucirse tan fácilmente, no frente a él, se mordió el labio un poco intentando tranquilizarse, pero una lagrima rebelde escapó rodando a través de su mejilla, sentía como el aire escapaba también de sus pulmones, comenzó a sentir nauseas, así que se inclinó un poco hacía adelante recargando una mano en el espejo brillante y la otra sobre su pecho, comenzó a hiperventilar.

-Faye, tranquilízate, fue sólo un beso de buena suerte- dijo bufón Spike, tratando de acercarse- Yo, en verdad, lo siento- fue sincero lo hizo sin pensarlo. Dio un paso más hacia ella.

-¡No te acerques más, o te juro que te arranco las pelotas!- dijo aún en su posición. Con dicha amenaza el caza recompenzas le obedeció.

Segundos más tarde y haciendo gala de su gran capacidad para sobreponerse ante cualquier situación, Faye ya más repuesta, se enderezó, tomó el lápiz labial y con una elegancia plena de una reina, se pintó los labios por última vez, una vez terminado lo puso en su lugar, se acomodó el velo, giró hacía Spike que claramente la analizaba de pies a cabeza, se acercó a él guardando una distancia por demás prudente. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo, su ex compañero lo hizo primero.

-De nuevo, te pido perdón, por _todo_- dijo Spike con una deslumbrante honestidad- Realmente me gustaría verte aún más feliz y quiero que disfrutes lo que ha llegado a tu vida, pero sobre todo Faye, quiero que sepas, que te digo la verdad al decir que lo hago por tu bien y que jamás te pondría en peligro, jamás te lastimaría otra vez, al menos no intencionalmente. He entendido que aunque no lo creas me importas y mucho.- finalizó.

Faye trataba de asimilar palabra por palabra. Y descifrar entre líneas.

Toc, toc, se oyó en la puerta.

-Todo listo la novia debe salir- se oyó una voz decir.- La ceremonia empieza en un minuto.

Faye y Spike se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber que más agregar al asunto salvo tal vez que un nuevo episodio en sus vidas una entrelazada con la otra estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Tengo que irme- dijo la romani, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir aún dándole la espalda a su ex compañero pronunció- Te perdono, por todo lo que has hecho.- Y salió de la habitación.

-"Que Dios quiera que así sea"-, pensó finalmente el hombre. -"Que Dios permita que me perdones"-

* * *

Alexander Von Jade, observó como la mujer de su vida caminada por el pasillo del salón del brazo metálico de Jet. Ambos se veían tan familiarizados, como hermano y hermana, esa era la percepción que daban, pero era Faye quién se vía sonriente, radiante, ella la luz que iluminaba su obscuro corazón, le agradecía al ser supremo por haberla encontrado, repetiría una y otra vez la vida que tuvo si el resultado final era ella, agradecía a su padre por no haberlo criado como sólo un asesino, sino también como un ser capaz de amar, sin pretensiones, una apasionado y notable amor, sin temor a ocultarlo, le rogaba a Dios, que le perdonara si quiera pensar en poner en peligro a ésa mujer, irónicamente pesaba, tenía el presentimiento desde la primera vez que la vio, que Valentine le hacía bajar la guardia.

Llegaron hasta él, con un gesto amable agradeció a Jet y Faye hizo lo mismo dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla al ex policía, Alex la tomó del brazo y los dos sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que se tenían el uno al otro, sonrientes guardaron silencio para dar inicio a la ceremonia, pero antes Von Jade no perdió la oportunidad de hacerle saber lo hermosa que se veía esa noche y que sin duda en cuanto pudieran se escaparían de la recepción para hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer, a lo que ella le respondió son una mirada seductora y una ansiedad cómplice expresada solamente por una mujer enamorada.

La ceremonia terminó rápido. Y el Sacerdote pronunció su tan esperado los declaro marido y mujer. La gente aplaudió.

-Por fin eres mía- le dijo Alexander

-Y tu eres mío- le respondió conmovida.

Se besaron transpirando el amor que sentían uno del otro, Faye suspiró mientras sus lenguas jugaban inquietas, taladrando en sus cavidades la pasión acumulada del día, era feliz y podía sentir que su ahora esposo también lo era junto con ella. Terminaron de besarse danzando con la vista del otro, ambos se giraron hacia los asistentes para recibir un aplauso más.

Faye pudo observar a Jet en la primera fila sonriente, que la felicitaba con su pulgar arriba, junto a él estaba Spike, quien hasta apenas había caído en cuenta que estaba allí, él le dedicó una media sonrisa, casi nostálgica y si no lo conociera bien también con un deje de expectación. Pero ella en cambio le sonrió y le dedicó un "Gracias" por acompañarla, por dejarla ser feliz. Un gracias que Spike supo leer de sus labios. Y éste último sintió remordimiento por no ser tan bueno con ella como se lo merecía.

Pero Faye ya no pudo seguir observando al resto del público que dejó de aplaudir, en lugar de eso vio que de entre la asistencia en cada lado del salón un total de cinco hombres sacaban sus armas y tomándolos por sorpresa comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, dirigiendo hacía ella y Alexander como principal objetivo, matando a los asistentes con balas perdidas en el trayecto mientras que los que lograban escapar se tiraban bajo las bancas, se quedó paralizada con miedo, porque más que hubiera estado su vida en peligro muchas veces antes, ahora era diferente, porque no temía por su vida propia si no la de su esposo, debía protegerlo, nada daba más miedo que perder a un ser amado, ya le había pasado antes con Spike, no le volvería a pasar ahora con Alex, por favor, Dios no.

Todo pasó tan rápido y a la vez en cámara lenta, se giró hacía su esposo, que seguramente pensaba en cómo protegerla, no les dio tiempo de siquiera tirarse al piso, cuando una bala alcanzo el estomago de Alexander y otra su pecho cayendo éste al suelo, gritó su nombre ahogado en un grito, una tercera bala venía hacía ella, pero sintió como la jalaban hacía el piso. Era Spike, la había salvado. Éste se encontraba sobre ella protegiéndola de las demás balas perdidas y las cerámicas y rotos que momentos antes adornaban el elegante salón.

-Quédate en el suelo- le ordenó Spike, al momento en que sacó su Jericho de su saco, se colocó delante de rodillas quedando delante de ella, apenas cubriéndose con una banca tumbada en el piso que les hacía de protección disparando hacía los atacantes dándole en la cabeza a uno de ellos, observó como Jet hacía lo mismo detrás de un pilar, había logrado noquear a uno de un golpe en la nuca le quitó el arma, le disparó al sujeto en el suelo y comenzó a disparar hacía el resto de los hombres armados.

Faye buscó a William y lo encontró defendiéndose de esos malditos asesinos mientras trataba de arrastrar a Alex hacía un lugar más seguro, no estaba segura de si aún continuaba con vida, pero William hacía lo posible para protegerlo. Necesitaba llegar a él, iba a moverse pero la voz de Spike la detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí, te dije que te quedarás en el suelo- seguía disparando, le dio a otro hombre en el pecho, ya sólo quedaban dos más, uno más pues William había logrado detener a otro.

-Pero Alex, él…- no quería ni pensarlo-

-Primero debes evitar que te pongan una bala en la cabeza y después irás con él- le ordenó.

El último hombre en pie de los matones, trató de escapar por el pasillo hacía la salida pero recibió dos balas en la espalda cada una mandada directamente de la Jericho de Spike. Cuando finalmente todo se detuvo, pudo dejar ir a Faye.

-Ve con él-

Faye asintió y lo más rápido que pudo llegó hasta el otro lado del salón donde se encontraba William arrodillado al lado de su jefe, observó como la mujer se hincó también y le dio una mirada de tristeza.

-La ambulancia ya viene en camino, pero no le queda mucho tiempo- dijo triste William

Escuchó que Spike y Jet se acercaron a ellos también, pero ni siquiera los miró, no le importó. Nada le importaba a su alrededor, ni la sangre ni los cuerpos de los asistentes ni los cuerpos de los atacantes ni la destrucción del salón ni el movimiento de alarma fuera de éste. Sólo salvar la vida de su esposo.

-No, no, esto no puede ser- comenzó a llorar. Arrodillada tomó a Alexander sobre su regazo sosteniendo su cabeza, lo sintió frió, observó la sangre por todos lados y la que aún brotaba de su pecho y estomago, respiraba con dificultad, puso sus manos cada una sobre las heridas de su esposo para inútilmente tratar de detener la hemorragia- Por favor mi amor, no me hagas esto, no me dejes- le gritó llorando.

-Perdóname… Faye… - trataba de decir Von Jade, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban-yo… no voy… a poder…- dijo con esfuerzo- pro..tegerte…

-Shhhh- le cayó Faye- No te esfuerces- le susurraba sollozando- Ahorra tus fuerzas, debes vivir por mi-

-No… puedo pro..te..gerte… más- respiraba cada vez mas difícilmente.

-Pero me protegiste, me proteges, lo seguirás haciendo. No vas a dejarme sola- lloró desesperada acariciando con sus manos ensangrentadas las mejillas de su amado.- ¡No te atrevas a dejarme sola, no te a atrevas a morir entendiste!- le alzó la voz para que no se durmiera- Quédate conmigo.

-Lo siento… querida… soy feliz… de morir…en tus brazos… - hizo una pausa- yo..te…amo-

-Y yo a ti- le susurró Faye. Besando los labios fríos de su esposo contrastando lo tibios que estaban minutos antes.

Con un último suspiro Alexander Von Jade, le dijo a su esposa que lo amaba, antes de cerrar los ojos perdiendo con ello la vida. Dejando a una Faye Valentine gritando de dolor, llamándolo, besándolo, gritando su nombre una y otra vez, pidiéndole que regresara que abriera los ojos. Pero no la escuchó.

Se sintió fría y entumida y con el cuerpo de su esposo aún en sus brazos, sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir. Lloró una vez más.

Su esposo perdió la vida y con ello le arrancaron el alma a ella también.

FIN CAPITULO 7


	8. Chapter 8 CON LA TRISTEZA EN SUS SUEÑOS

**CAPITULO 8. CON LA TRISTEZA EN SUS SUEÑOS. (PARTE 1)**

FAYE continuaba en la misma posición, se sentía entumida con los brazos adoloridos sin poder moverlos del cuerpo de su esposo, el último aliento del hombre fueron palabras de amor hacia ella, sintió recorrer el dolor que emanaba de su piel ardiendo, por dentro y por fuera, hace mucho que había dejado de sentir las piernas. Alexander estaba frio, pálido, con los labios blanco azulados y con la carne aún blanda pero inútil, no podía dejar de sostenerlo, si lo soltaba era dejarlo ir, y no estaba preparada para eso. Derramaba lágrimas de sal y sangre por su esposo, lo seguiría haciendo hasta quedarse seca.

Sollozado se inclinó una vez más estirando su mano hacia el cuello de Alexander, tratando de encontrar ilusamente un fugaz pulso, algo que le diera esperanza, que le dejara encontrar un rayo de luz sobre ese frío cuerpo plasmado de obscuridad, pero no lo encontró. Tocó sus hombros, tocó su pecho quería sentir de nuevo su calor, pero fue inútil nada salía de él, ni siquiera la sangre que hace rato dejó de brotar como señal irrefutable de que su corazón dejó de latir, regresó ambas manos sobre cada una de las mejillas frías de su esposo, enjuagando los restos de sangre sobre su piel, con sus propias lagrimas, limpiando con la falda del vestido la facies del cuerpo que alguna vez la hechizó.

Una vez hecho eso, restregó su mejilla con la de él, le susurró al oído inerte, como si la escuchara un "te amo" robándose el aliento amargo de sus pulmones con un esfuerzo irracional ante tal desgarro del alma, que ningún ser es merecedor de padecer, se agachó un poco más hasta quedar casi encorvada sobre él cayendo unos mechones de cabello por delante tapando su frente y la barbilla de Alexander ayudándole a que nadie le robara ese momento de intimidad y de nuevo junto sus labios, ésta vez sin aliento, tratando de calmar su ardor con el tacto frío de su esposo, pero no fue así, nunca más lo sería. Estaba muerto, y ella comenzaba a morirse igual. Despegó sus labios, pero no separó su rostro del de su marido, quedó así mirándolo, llorando.

No decía nada, no se movía, nada existía, no podía respirar le faltaba el aire. Faye no se atrevía a moverse ni siquiera un milímetro con miedo a que le arrebataran el cuerpo, como le rebataron la vida. Ni siquiera era conciente lo sus propios rasguños y heridas causados por los vidrios que le causaron al haberse tirado al piso sobre ellos y los que le cayeron encima después. Se enfocaba en sólo llorarle a su esposo. Quedó paralizada, no escuchaba nada, no era conciente de nada.

El tiempo se detuvo, no supo nada más.

No supo que Spike, Jet y William estaban alrededor de ella observándola, no escuchó que William le indicó a Spike que se la llevara de ahí antes de que la situación se saliera de control, temía por su seguridad y William no dudó en dejarla en manos de sus amigos antes de que algo le ocurriese, sólo así podría encargarse de aquella trágica situación, el también estaba dolido, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en encontrar a quién planeó esto, porque fue muy bien planeado se dijo a sí mismo, debía con la cabeza lo más fría posible, encontrar al culpable y aniquilarlo, Venganza. Les haría pagar a cada uno de los responsables. Pero todo eso no podía hacerlo con Faye a su lado, no tenía tiempo de consolarla como debía. Debía protegerla de sus enemigos, por que las balas no sólo fueron dirigidas a Alex sino también a ella, además debía proteger su identidad para con los medios de comunicación y extras, cualquier cosa que la pudiera dañar, debería evitarlo.

Spike dudó ante la petición, pero tras una breve explicación por parte de William, decidió que éste tenía razón, la prioridad era proteger a Faye, llevarla a un lugar seguro, pero sobre todo de protegerla de cualquier información mal intencionado que pudiera provocarle más dolor, incluso rencor y hasta odio, pensó para sí. Con Jet asintiendo con la mirada, se sintió más seguro de su acción, la llevarían a la Bebop a toda costa.

Se inclinó sobre Faye y la tomó del hombro, no recibió respuesta.

-Faye, tenemos que llevarte a un lugar seguro, William se encargará de todo- le dijo suavemente, lo mejor posible, esperando su respuesta, pero ella no reaccionó. No tenía más palabras, después de todo, ¿Qué se le podía decir en estos momentos, cuando el hombre que ama esta muerto en sus brazos? No hay palabras de consuelo, Spike lo sabía muy bien, el también lo vivió alguna vez. Lo sintió cuando Julia cayó en sus brazos, tratando de despertar de un sueño, le había dicho antes de morir. Y nada sentía después de eso. Hasta ahora. A sí que no podía hacer nada más, al menos no por el momento, pensó lastimosamente.

-Faye tenemos que irnos- le repitió apretando el hombro de la aludida, de nuevo no respondió, ni siquiera se movió.

-Spike, no tenemos tiempo, debemos irnos antes de que la policía y las ambulancias estén aquí- le dijo Jet angustiado aunque tratando de aparentar la calma.

-Y los reporteros- dijo William- No deben fotografiar a Faye, nadie debe conocer su rostro o estará en peligro- finalizó.

Spike asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos por un segundo y suspiró. No había tiempo para tratar de que hacer que Faye entrara en razón. Maldita sea, pensó.

Sin mayor delicadeza, tomó a Faye por ambos hombros tratando de levantarla, ella no objetó pero tampoco se lo hizo fácil, estaba dura, como tratando de evitar que la levantara pero no escuchó ni un reclamo. Se volvió a inclinar sobre ella, retiró un mechón de cabello sobre su frente y la miró a los ojos, lo que vio, le provocó un revuelco en el estomago, tuvo que morderse el labio y pasar saliva para refrescar su garganta seca, se sintió fatal. Los ojos de Faye estaban vacios sin chispa, sin luz, las pupilas negras un poco más dilatadas de lo normal, como si estuviera intoxicada, el verde de sus ojos no reflejaba nada excepto si mirabas más de cerca, reflejaba el rostro pálido de Von Jade, con la mirada pérdida, observando al infinito pero aún así sin quitarla de encima de su esposo, lo observaba y a la vez no.

Mierda, pensó.

No tuvo ni un segundo más para volverlo a intentar. Nada.

-¡Maldición Faye!- gritó exasperado. Volteó a ver a Jet quién con la mirada le indicó que se dieran prisa, pues comenzaban a escucharse el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas y la ambulancia.

-¡Dense prisa!- gritó William acercándose más a ellos- Ya vienen-

Spike lo miró y William entendió el problema de inmediato. Faye no quería dejar el cuerpo de Alexander. Se acercó de prisa, se arrodillo ante Faye, miró a Spike, éste a su vez también entendió.

-Yo me encargaré del cuerpo, Faye. Le daré sepultura, no dejaré que nadie más lo toque- le dijo en casi un murmullo- Está muerto, Faye, déjalo ir- casi le ordenó, al mismo tiempo apartó lentamente el cuerpo de su amigo del regazo de la ojiverde, igualmente y como si estuvieran sincronizados, Spike con mayor fuerza la levantó, esta vez, tomándola de la cintura para hacerlo con mayor presión. Lograron separarla, sin más fuerzas Faye no se movió y se dejó llevar, por las palabras de William o por la fuerza de Spike, no lo sabían, pero al menos, la mujer dejó ir el cuerpo- salgan por la puerta sur, atravesando el jardín, ahí nadie los verá, rápido- dijo William mientras dejaba lentamente y con respeto el cuerpo de Von Jade en el suelo donde antes estaba ahora ya sin Faye.

Jet tomó la delantera para asegurarse de que no había nadie en el jardín, miró como Spike cargaba a Faye en brazos, con el vestido manchado de sangre casi arrastrando por el suelo, ella lucía perdida, sin parpadear, con algunos rasguños y heridas visibles sobre su rostro y demás piel que el vestido no cubría, los brazos y la cabeza caída sobre el pecho de su portador, casi desfallecida, Spike la sujetó con más fuerza contra si, como para no dejarla caer apretando su mano derecha y la mano izquierda por debajo del muslo y los hombros de la mujer respectivamente. Y salieron con prisa de ese lugar, dejando atrás un salón lleno de sangre y olor a muerte, un olor con el que muy a pesar de Spike, la ojiverde se había impregnado también.

* * *

UNA VEZ EN LA Bebop, Jet entro primero haciendo camino para Spike, éste iba a depositar a una catatónica Faye que no había reaccionado en todo el camino, sobre el viejo sillón amarillo, pero Jet lo detuvo.

-Será mejor que la lleves a dentro, necesita que le curen las heridas, llévala al cuarto de baño, necesitará que le cambies el vestido- ordenó el ex policía.- Yo iré por la caja de primeros auxilios- Spike obedeció sin chistar, no estaba de ánimos ni tenía la cabeza en orden para poder pensar, tal vez Jet este razonando mejor que él en estos momentos.

Entró en el baño y con sumo cuidado sentó a Faye por sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia junto a la bañera, se hincó con una rodilla en el piso para quedar más o menos a la altura de la mirada pérdida de la ojiverde, no sabía qué hacer, nunca la había visto así, tan deprimida, tan destrozada, tan vacía, como si de una muñeca triste se tratara. La recorrió con la mirada y tragó saliva una vez más por su rasposa garganta, memorizando sin querer aquella imagen de una Faye desconocida para él, memorizó el vestido antes blando bañado en sangre, por suerte no era de ella sino de Von Jade, se sintió culpablemente egoísta, un miserable hijo de puta, por haber contribuido en éste maldito desastre. Él también se sentía jodidamente adolorido, por cada fibra muscular pasaba el dolor no sólo por el estrés sino en su mayoría por la culpabilidad. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar la responsabilidad de sus acciones pero no pensó que cuanto podían hacer sufrir a Faye intencionalmente o no, las consecuencias de dichos actos.

-Lo siento- le susurró, pero ella no se inmutó, ni siquiera lo miró, miraba a la pared detrás de él, sin punto fijo. Alzó una mano para retirar cuidadosamente el cabello rizado del rostro de la peli violácea, repasó con la vista cada rasguño, cada moretón visible sobre su piel y sintió además pena por ella y por el mismo. Pena por su alma.

-Aquí está la caja- le oyó decir a Jet desde el arcó de la puerta del baño.

Spike se levantó y se dirigió hacía la puerta en unos cuantos pasos, para alcanzar la caja de primeros auxilios que tenían siempre equipada con material de sutura y curación, para casos de emergencia, ambos incluso la misma Faye, la habían usado varias veces antes, en ellos mismos y en los otros.

-Está mal- dijo refiriéndose a su compañera- Está como catatónica, pérdida.

-Tal vez sea la conmoción del trauma, esperemos a que se le pase- le indicó con la mirada hacia la mujer- Mientras tanto, cura sus heridas, es más lo mejor es que le des un baño, quitarle ese olor a muerte tal vez la haga salir del shock más rápido-

-¿Yo?- repitió Spike

-Si tú, yo iré a preparar algo para comer y trataré de comunicarme con Farbel, para saber donde enterrará el cuerpo de Von Jade- se detuvo unos segundos y continuo- Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella- dicho esto y sin esperar respuesta, salió cerrando tras de sí la puerta de baño.

Spike giró hacía la inmóvil Faye Valentine y volvió a tomar la postura anterior, dejando la caja de primeros auxilios en el piso.

-Faye- le susurró- Escucha, debes reaccionar, necesitas darte una ducha y después curaré tus heridas, por favor ayudame- pero como era de esperarse la mujer seguía sin responder- "Joder"- pensó- "Es inútil"- Acto seguido se incorporó, se inclinó sobre la bañera y abrió el grifo del agua caliente, una vez que esta comenzó a correr y mediando la temperatura, se giró sobre Faye y tomó una toalla del entrepaño tras de ella, lo puso a un lado y volvió a hincarse, ésta vez con ambas rodillas, frente a la ojiverde.

-Voy a quitarte el vestido- sabía que ella no lo estaba escuchando pero aún así, indicarle lo que iba a hacer, lo hacía sentirse mejor.-"Imbécil"- se dijo a sí mismo y soltó un suspiró- Voy a bañarte, no te preocupes, todo contacto es estrictamente profesional- trató de suavizar (Convencerse a sí mismo) lo que eso significaba, para tranquilidad suya, no de Faye.

Lentamente le quitó una a una las zapatillas rozando sin querer los pequeños y suaves dedos de la ojiverde, sintió una ligera electricidad, quitó el broche con el que estaba sujeto el velo, al desabrocharlo el velo cayó a si como al mismo tiempo el resto del cabello alborotado se soltó, inclinó a Faye sobre él sin levantarla de su asiento, para alcanzar su espalda, cuidadosamente para no romperla en pedazos, bajó el cierre del vestido sincronizando sus torpes dedos ante el nerviosismo que implicaba todo aquello, se separó de la peli violácea un poco y en el mismo acto y el favor de la gravedad, la parte superior del vestido bajó sobre el torso de la peli violácea hasta sus muslos, dejando ver en un momento fugaz sus desnudos y blancos senos, a juego con sus rosados pezones, pues sin darse tiempo a mirar aún más y por respeto a la chica, a la velocidad que sus reflejos condicionados por años de entrenamiento le permitieron, puso la toalla que había tomado momentos antes sobre los hombros de Faye, acto seguido y sin darse permiso a ningún improperio, se levantó, poniendo de pie también a su compañera con sumo cuidado, sin soltarla de los hombros, dejó caer el resto del vestido al suelo. Y el resto de la toalla la cubrió también, dejando ver esta vez sus hermosas piernas enteramente desnudas, con miedo a que ella se cayera, la apretó contra si dejando milímetros casi nada de distancia entre ellos.

-Tengo que quitarte todo la ropa, ¿Está bien?- dijo dudoso. Como esperando un permiso que nunca llegó.

Sin soltarla, lentamente fue bajando dejando recorrer sus manos junto con la toalla, primero por sus hombros, bajó un poco más a la altura de sus pechos y la envolvió con ella, haciendo un nudo corto por sobre la espalda de Faye, para asegurarse que la toalla no se cayera, bajo sus manos por sobre sus brazos y el contacto con la piel de la mujer lo electrizó aún más, bajó sus manos un poco más al tiempo que él también se agachaba colocando una rodilla en el piso y la otra pierna firme dándole soporte para poder sostener a Faye si ésta llegara a caerse, con los nervios a flor de piel, puso cada una de sus manos a cada lado por debajo la toalla a la altura de las caderas de la ojiverde, soltó una maldición a la vez que tentaba la orilla de la pantaletas con las yemas de sus dedos. Inhaló profundamente para tranquilizarse, entre más oxigeno le llegara al cerebro, más claramente podía pensar. A la cuenta mental de tres, bajo con lentitud la prenda hasta las rodillas, recorriendo sin querer la piel de Faye, aunque no lo quisiera, pudo sentir la suavidad de la dermis de la mujer y por tercera ocasión su propia piel se erizó y su espalda se enderezó, el resto del camino la prenda intima bajo sola, hasta topar con el suelo. Se permitió levantar la vista para observarla, la mirada de la Romani seguía interesada en la pared, no en él, eso lo volvió por unos minutos a su culpable realidad. Miró sus piernas antes de ponerse de pie. Las recorrió con la mirada para asegurarse de que tan lastimada estaba, por suerte solo un par de moretones manchaban sus delicadas piernas, sin ningún rasguño, suspiró aliviado, el vestido había logrado protegerla de los vidrios no así de los golpes.

Spike se levantó, giró la vista de la bañera que se encontraba casi llena son el vapor humeante sobre el cristalino roció del agua, tomó en brazos a su compañera y la llevó hacía la tina, la puso de pie sobre la misma y extendió los brazos por sobre la espalda la ojiverde para desatar el nudo que había hecho antes, dejando entre sus manos los extremos desanudados de la toalla, abrazándola, lentamente comenzó a sentar a Faye sobre la tina al tiempo que doblaba de abajo hacia arriba la toalla para evitar mojarla. Una vez que todo el cuerpo de Faye era cubierto por el agua tibia (o la mayor parte al menos, pues el agua le llegaba hasta los pechos), bajó la estorbosa toalla y la hizo a un lado, cerca de él para poder tomarla en cuanto terminara de bañar a la peli violácea, tomó el Shampoo y vació un poco de liquido entre sus manos y comenzó a tallar con cuidado la cabeza de Faye, de a poco los rizos antes firmes, era disueltos por la espuma con olor a jazmines, resbalando también un par de trozos de vidrio escondidos en su cabello, que Spike pudo quitar con facilidad para arrojarlos al cesto de basura, le enjuagó la cabeza con cuidado y la espuma cayó sobre la bañera cubriendo a la mujer aún más, después tomó el jabón con una esponja la humedeció un poco y comenzó a frotar el cuerpo visible haciendo más espuma en el camino, trazando con cuidado los cortes que hicieron los vidrios y palpando con delicadeza los moretones, al parecer pese a que sabía eran dolorosos los roces de la esponja, al mirar a Faye, ésta no se movía ni siquiera hacía una mueca que demostrara tal dolor. Estaba bañando a una muñeca de cristal.

Continúo su tarea con tomándose el tiempo para recorrer con la esponja cada parte del cuerpo de la Romani, sin parar sobre inhibiciones mucho menos sobre perversiones, pese a que se estaba torturando al toque de cada centímetro de piel visible y no visible. La enjuagó totalmente cómo debía, por fin había terminado.

Tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarle los cabellos ahora naturalmente lisos, después, como momentos antes había hecho para meterla en la bañera, ahora hizo lo mismo pero esta vez para levantarla, cuando estuvieron de pie, volvió a anudar con la misma precisión la toalla por sobre su espalda, dejando en contacto entre ellos ahora la toalla mojada permitiéndole así a Spike sentir los endurecidos pezones de Faye, sobre su propio torso, cosa que por supuesto lo alteró.

* * *

Terminó de secarla como pudo y la llevó a la antigua habitación que alguna vez sin ser invitada ella ocupó, una vez adentro, observó que Jet había puesto una pantaletas limpia y viejo suéter negro con unos shorts también viejos que pertenecían a la ojiverde, tal vez en su prisa por salir de ahí hace tiempo, los había olvidado, pensó.

La puso de pie sobre el borde de la cama, tomó la prenda interior y repitió la acción del baño, pero esta vez para colocársela, le alzó con cuidado primero in pie, después el otro, tomó la orilla de la pantaletas y comenzó a deslizarlo hacia arriba, repitiendo la dosis de electricidad mientras completaba el recorrido hacia las caderas de la mujer, después la sentó sobre la cama y le puso el suéter por encima de la cabeza sin quitarle la toalla, se lo colocó en un brazo después en el otro, bajó el suéter al tiempo de desanudaba y dejaba caer la tolla sobre los muslos de su compañera, se agachó para colocarle los shorts, la alzó ligeramente para subírselos hasta la cadera y le quitó por completo la toalla, luego se los abrochó, no sin antes admirar el pedazo de tela rosa que cubría la feminidad de de Faye. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, pero nada, su vista seguía en el frente, tal vez, en otra ocasión le hubiera soltado una bofetada seguida de miles de insultos por el atrevimiento, pero ésta vez, ni siquiera sabía si Faye estaba ahí presente, su cuerpo lo estaba, pero no así su mente.

La recostó de lado sobre la cama, sin ninguna objeción, la cubrió con una manta limpia, observó a la inmóvil peli violácea y acarició su frente, reparando en que ahora Faye había cerrado los ojos, al parecer se quedó dormida cuando la tapó, lo supo por su respiración regular, le acarició un par de veces las la frente y los cabellos húmedos, no quería despertarla por ahora, necesitaba descansar, mañana trataría de recuperar lo que sea que quedara de los trozos de Faye.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle un último vistazo preocupado. De nuevo se sintió culpable y adolorido, más tarde le tendría que entregar cuentas a Faye y tal vez, reflexionó, en el intento de calmar su conciencia, la perdería para siempre.

**FIN CAPITULO 8. PARTE 1 (REVIEWS)**


	9. Chap 9 CON LA TRISTEZA EN SUS SUEÑOS II

**CAPITULO 9. CON LA TRISTEZA EN SUS SUEÑOS (PARTE 2)**

Inconsciente del tiempo, ausente del día o la noche, Faye siguió pérdida sumida en el profundo dolor que le provocaba cada recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche, soñaba con Alexander y lo que hubiera sido su vida con él, la felicidad que le fue arrebatada en vida podía conservarla en sus sueños. Sin considerar las horas, los minutos o los segundos nada más existía, sólo al cerrar los ojos podía ver el rostro de su esposo, tomar su mano, ir a la playa juntos, envejecer juntos, como se suponía que debía pasar.

Faye no lo sabía pero había pasado tres días dormida con lapsos dolorosos de lucidez que intermitentemente le provocaban de nuevo dolor y pesantez, aliviados en sí, al cerrar los ojos otra vez y volverse a dormir, sólo así borraba las imágenes de sangre y las remplazaba con sonrisas y la voz viva de su esposo.

Con la tristeza en sus sueños, a veces y otras más con la alegría en los mismos como consuelo.

Pasaron tres días entonces y por fin despertó, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía s garganta reseca, sus ojos hinchados, su rostro acartonado por el letargo en su cama, sus piernas las sentía dormidas también, los brazos adoloridos y sus manos… observó en la izquierda el anillo de oro que recibió como muestra de su enlace matrimonial, lo observó detenidamente, empezaba a dejarle una marca alrededor del dedo anular hinchado también por la falta de circulación, tal vez.

Lo giró tres veces como a la derecha y a la izquierda, se supone que eso le tendría que haber dado suerte, pero fue todo lo contrario. Ya no lloraba, no había más lágrimas que derramar, estaba seca como un árbol viejo en otoño, así se sentía. Trató de enderezarse sobre la cama, que ahora daba cuenta de que se encontraba en la antigua habitación que fuese suya durante su estancia en la Bebop, analizó un poco más la habitación con la mirada y se aseguró de no estar alucinando, al tratar de enderezarse, sintió que todo le daba vueltas así que inmediatamente volvió a acostarse.

No recordaba cómo llegó ahí, no recordaba nada. Los últimos momentos que guardó en su memoria, fueron la devastadora imagen de Alexander en su regazo muerto y ella cubierta con su sangre llorando desconsolada, pero después de eso nada, no había nada en su mente que le respondiera que pasó después. Quería seguir llorando, pero hasta el llorar en seco dolía como si estuviera siendo quemada desde dentro. Ya no había más que sentir.

Recostada boca arriba sintió un dolor punzante en cabeza y se quedó quieta por mucho tiempo, sin saber lo que sucedía, a su alrededor, no quería saber.

* * *

SPIKE Y JET estaban sentados conversando en la sala de la Bebop, el primero sentado en el sofá amarillo, fumando un cigarrillo, el segundo tomando una taza de café, no apetecían nada más. Habían pasado tres días (ésta era la tercera noche para ser exatos) y Faye seguía sin despertar, de vez en cuando se turnaban para ir a verla, checar su respiración y vigilar que en verdad durmiera, temían que en una jugarreta sucia del destino, su amiga dejara también de respirar. Con sólo pensarlo Spike se estremeció.

-Es la primera vez que te veo tan preocupado, no pareces tú- le hizo notar Jet.

-Hmm, detesto admitirlo, pero me preocupa Faye, temo que cuando despierte quiera cometer alguna locura, el dolor de perder a alguien que amas es el peor de los dolores y a veces se nos ocurren cosas fatales, para _aliviar_ ese dolor- contestó Spike muy seriamente.

-¿Así lo sentiste tú?- preguntó intrigado Jet.

Spike tardó en contestar, pero sabía a qué se refería el ex policía, eso fue exactamente lo que sintió cuando vio morir a Julia en sus brazos, se sintió despedazado, podía sentirse muerto por dentro, y así hubiera sido en ese mismo instante, pero fue más fuerte el deseo de venganza contra Vicious y el Sindicato por haberle arrebatado todo lo que en ese momento creía era lo único que tenía, se vengó y para ser sinceros buscó la muerte también, acabar con todo el dolor y reunirse con Julia en la vida eterna, si dicha cosa existía.

-Sí, lo sentí y temo que Faye esté sintiendo lo mismo- dijo mientras se llevaba el cigarro a la boca para dar su última inhalación de tabaco, no quería ahondar más en el tema, no podía aunque quisiese. Terminó de exhalar y dejó la colilla de cigarro en el cenicero que se encontraba en la mesita frente a él. Se puso de pie- Iré a ver a Faye una última vez antes de ir a dormir, ya no creo que sea saludable dejarla seguir así, mañana si la levantaré aunque tenga que hacerlo con un balde de agua fria- dijo decidido.

Jet asintió con la cabeza y rió entre dientes, se llevó su taza de café a la boca para dar un trago, en estos últimos días la cafeína le servía para calmarle los nervios y ponerlo alerta al mismo tiempo, necesitaba estar al cien si algo sucedía con su amiga. Vio a Spike retirarse para dirigirse a la habitación de la ojiverde. -Se amable con ella- le indicó más como una orden que como una sugerencia. Spike levantó la mano derecha en señal de haberlo escuchado sin detenerse.

SPIKE llegó a la habitación de la romani y se detuvo en la puerta pensativo, iba a tocar la puerta con su puño, pero se detuvo observando su mano. Aún sentía en fresco el tacto de la piel de la peli violácea contra sus manos, su aroma natural y enfatizado por el agua y jabón del baño, recordó que después de dejarla dormir un rato la primera noche, regresó sigilosamente con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y sin despertarla, trató de limpiar los rasguños y los cortes que le eran visibles, memorizó cada trazo, cada línea, y admiro secretamente las facciones dormidas de Faye. Era un impulso que costaba controlar, trataba de ser caballeroso pero sus emociones le estaban ganando en parte la culpa, la tristeza que el también compartía, la ansiedad por tocarla y la empatía que necesitaba para ayudarla a salir de todo aquello, por último pero no menos aterrador, el deseo. El deseo de tenerla con él, de abrazarla y hacerle olvidar el dolor, consolarla. Y es cuando su parte egoísta salía a la luz, consolarla para que olvidara y lo perdonase, para que pueda ser enteramente suya y ambos superar todo esto. Bastardo egoísta, se recriminó a sí mismo. Dio un último suspiro y tocó la puerta.

Toc, toc. La mujer no contestó. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Faye extendida boca arriba en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pudo observar su respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, se acercó con cautela la miró unos segundos más dejando que su memoria taladrara cada detalle de la mujer. Su rostro pálido y ligeramente hinchado no la hacía menos hermosa, ante sus ojos y los de cualquiera.

-"Sigue dormida"- pensó- "pero mañana debes despertar y ser de nuevo la fastidiosa Faye que conozco"- hizo una mueca con el labio lo más parecido a una sonrisa que salió de él en esos momentos. Por el momento decidió no molestarla, se dio media vuelta para salir, llegó a la puerta y tomó la manija, estaba a punto de girarla cuando escuchó detrás de sí.

-¿Alguna vez se termina?- escuchó la voz de la ojiverde, suave, tenue casi imperceptible- El dolor- se explicó.

El cazarrecompenzas se giró sobre sus talones para mirarla sin acercarse a ella, habría saltado para abrazarla, verla despierta le daba tranquilidad y escucharla hablar, le hacía creer que la vieja Faye aún estaba ahí, que el estado de schock en ella había pasado, pero se quedó en su lugar, no quería asediarla. La observó, seguía boca arriba con los ojos abiertos pero la mirada perdida, en dirección al techo, pero mirando hacia la nada, sin brillo.

-Este dolor que quema por dentro pero que te hace sentir vacía, sin fuerza, sin esperanza, ¿Alguna vez se termina?- dijo en el mismo tono anterior, esperó una respuesta- Contéstame- ordenó sin levantar la voz, aún mirando al techo.

-Termina cuando estés lista- dijo Spike en tono suave pero firme- No hay nada que pueda darte consuelo en estos momentos, no hay nadie quién pueda darte las palabras adecuadas, el dolor es indescriptible, te sientes muerta por dentro también, lo sé, pero lo superaras, cuesta demasiado olvidar y tal vez nunca lo hagas, pero el dolor poco a poco va cediendo, mientras estés dispuesta-

-No puedo permitirme olvidarlo- le replicó la ojiverde.

-No lo harás lo sé, hubo un tiempo en que sentí lo mismo, estuve en tus zapatos hace mucho tiempo, no olvidas a la persona que amas, pero puedes empezar de nuevo, mientras te des una oportunidad, por ahora no entiendes lo que digo, yo tampoco lo hacía en aquel tiempo, pero lo harás algún día, como yo también lo hice- hizo una pausa para que ella asimilara sus palabras.

-Que ironía escucharte a ti tratando de darme consejos de luto- dijo en un tono sardónico.

-Que ironía verte a ti escuchando mis consejos- se rió.

Faye se dio la vuelta quedando aún recostada pero de espaldas al cazarrecompenzas, él por su parte sintió una punzada en el pecho, pensando que la conversación había terminado, acertó pero al mismo tiempo se equivocó.

-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?- dijo Faye en tono tímido, casi esperando una negativa- No quiero estar sola- continuo- Por favor- cerró los ojos al no escuchar respuesta, se imaginó a su ex compañero burlándose de ella, de su vulnerabilidad, en cualquier otro momento ni loca hubiera pedido la compañía de ése cínico asesino, pero ahora no dudo en hacerlo aún temiendo una mala respuesta, estaba tan necesitada de consuelo. Suspiró- Esta bien si no quieres…-

No pudo terminar de decirlo, cuando sintió el peso de un cuerpo caer sobre su cama a sus espaldas. No se giró no quería encararlo, sólo sentirlo cerca. Sintió la respiración de su compañero detrás de su cuello, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca. En esa posición extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás buscando con delicadeza la mano de Spike, éste le hizo la tarea más fácil pues él fue quien encontró la mano de Faye, entrelazando sus dedos pudo también sentir el pedazo de oro frío en el dedo anular de la ojiverde, en ése momento una mezcla de emociones volvió a surgir, fugaces celos enredados con las ansias de besarle la mano, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a apretar con firmeza sus dedos. Faye tomó esto como una señal de permiso otorgado, por lo que sin darse tiempo a dudarlo, tomó la mano del cazarrecompenzas y la jaló hacía ella entrelazada con la suya reposándola en su busto con la continuidad del brazo de su dueño, haciendo que quedaran en una posición más cómoda, quedando abrazada así por su compañero.

Spike se acurrucó aún más hacía ella, ajustando sus cuerpos en un abrazo aún más completo. Y sintió la angustia que su compañera le transmitía, la sintió moverse intensamente tratando de ahogar un sollozo, tal vez ése confortamiento corporal, la hizo sentirse más vulnerable, pero más segura para atreverse a llorar con él a su lado. Tiempo atrás no se hubiera imaginado tener que consolar a quebrada Faye, ni a ella permitírselo, pero las circunstancias en estos momentos lo ameritaba, no se atrevía a pensar demás por que no iba a dejarla ir. La quería así por el momento, con él como un pilar de consuelo. Más adelante, no sabía lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-Llora, Faye, llora todo lo que necesites- le susurró en el oído apretando más el ajustado abrazo- No te reprimas, sólo así podrás sanar más rápido, si te quedas con eso adentro, será más difícil dejarlo ir- le dijo tiernamente. Es de risa que le diera un consejo que a él mismo, le costó trabajo seguir.

Pero Faye lo escuchó y apretó más su mano contra sus senos, dejando salir las lágrimas que creyó se habían terminado. Lloró con más ansias de lo que podía soportar y dolió en demasía, pero no podía parar aunque quisiera. Recordó todo otra vez como una película cada imagen se repitió en su mente, llenando su cabeza del cuerpo de su esposo frió, de los disparos, las balas, la sangre en su vestido.

-No dejes de llorar- le consoló- Me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que necesites- Y así fue.

La abrazó toda la noche hasta que se quedó dormida por el cansancio, no se movió para no despertarla por lo que quedaron juntos en esa posición, Spike también durmió, profundamente como hacía tiempo no lograba dormir, el calor del cuerpo de la ojiverde, le daba una calidez relajante, de la que no se sentía merecedor.

Al día siguiente, Spike se despertó sintiendo la luz del sol entrar por el pequeño ventanal del cuarto, reflejada en su rostro y el cabello de la mujer, sintió la mano de Faye relajada por lo que con un movimiento ágil, deslizó su brazo para soltarse temiendo despertarla. Logró sacar por completo su brazo del agarre de la peli violácea. Se reincorporó lentamente y vio que Faye estaba despierta mirando el ventanal.

-Buenos Días- le dijo el ex asesino.

Faye por supuesto sumida en sus pensamientos, no respondió. Spike se levantó con cuidado se puso los zapatos para levantarse, se estiró como cualquier mañana lo habría hecho. Tomó su saco de la silla junto a la cama donde lo había dejado la noche anterior antes de recostarse con la ojiverde, se dirigió a la puerta para salir pero se detuvo.

-Te traeré algo de desayunar, pero harías sentir mejor a Jet si desayunaras en el comedor con nosotros, no querrás pasar un cuarto día encerrada en tu habitación.- diciendo esto abrió la puerta y saliendo de la habitación, iba a cerrarla cuando escuchó decir su nombre.

-"Tres días desde lo sucedido"- pensó la romani -Spike- le llamó la peli violácea, éste se medio giró para alcanzar a verla y la encontró sentada en medio de la cama recargada en la almohada y por primera vez desde la tragedia, por fin encontró su mirada, lo miraba sin poder descifrar lo que decían sus ojos.- Gracias- finalizó.-

Sin podérselo creer, el ex asesino sonrió intentando desesperadamente no echar a perder lo que había logrado.

-No es necesario que agradezcas- fingió no conmoverse- Muy a tu muy retorcida manera, intentaste hacer lo mismo por mi hace tiempo, sólo estoy devolviendo el favor- y sin más salió de la habitación con una sonrisa que borró de inmediato en cuanto se encontró con Jet en la cocina.

* * *

AMBOS se encontraban en la cocina (Jet preparando el desayuno) y Spike le explicó en términos generales y la versión resumida lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Jet se rió un poco pues entendió de inmediato la ironía de la situación, entendió también lo que Spike trataba de hacer, quién mejor él, para ayudar a Faye a superar todo aquello. Por eso aparte de una burla carismática, no hizo otro comentario más.

-Vas a llevarle el desayuno a Faye a su habitación- sugirió el mayor de los hombres.

-No es necesario- escucharon decir desde la puerta de la cocina. Era Faye. Se vestida con una playera larga amarilla que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y un pantaloncillo corto que aduras penas se le notaba por debajo de la playera. El cabello lo tenía suelto y húmedo, se le notaba el rostro más fresco por lo que supusieron, acababa de salir de la ducha. –Lamento haberlos preocupado- les dijo tenuemente aún con los ojos cristalinos.

-No digas eso- intervino Jet dejando los platos servidos en la mesa frente a él- Ven aquí- le extendió los brazos y Faye con un par de pasos lo alcanzó para abrazarlo como siempre lo hacía, sollozó con él también por varios minutos, Spike se limitó a observarlos así que no dijo nada. Se separaron y Jet continúo diciendo- Lo que necesites Faye, estamos aquí para ayudarte, somos camaradas después de todo- se dio vuelta dejándola razonar sus palabras, tomó otro plato indicó de la alacena y sirvió los huevos fritos que quedaban en la sartén, puso el plato en la mesa y finalmente le indicó a la peli violácea con una seña para que los acompañara. Ella asintió y se sentó para desayunar.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo se escuchaban el chocar de los cubiertos con los platos y la comida, no había tensión en el ambiente, más bien era una silenciosa comprensión que ambos hombres dirigían a la ojiverde, hasta que ella decidiera hablar otra vez, después de todo, que se podía decir en esas situaciones. Nada sólo comprender y dejar que cada quién termine su luto al ritmo que se necesite.

Terminaron de desayunar y los tres escucharon una nave aterrizar en el hangar, solicitando permiso de Jet, éste desde su intercomunicador de la cocina autorizó el aterrizaje y abrió las compuertas cuando cayó en cuenta de quien se trataba. Para sorpresa de los tres se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de William Farbel.

Éste entró a la sala de estar donde lo estaban esperando los tripulantes de la Bebop. Miró a una deteriorada y desgastada Faye Valentine, muy diferente de cuando la conoció por primera vez, pero sorprendentemente más repuesta, considerando la última vez que la vio, fue en un estado de shock postraumático.

-¿Cómo estas Faye?- éste se acercó para abrazarla- Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para venir a verte, pero comprendí que no lo había, así que vine a hablar contigo- Se separaron y Faye lo miró confundida, ver a William le hacía recordar a Alexander, para ser justos todo le recordaba a su esposo. Pero aún más le vinieron muchas interrogantes que no se había puesto a pensar sino hasta este momento.

-¿Qué necesitas?- dijo Spike a la defensiva- Di lo que tengas que decir y vete-

-Tranquilo Spike- intervino Jet- El señor Farbel tiene algo que decir.

-A decir verdad, tienes mucho que decir- interrumpió Faye ésta vez dirigiéndose a su amigo William- Tengo tantas preguntas, ¿Dónde ésta el cuerpo de Alexander, lograste enterarlo?, ¿Encontraste a los asesinos?, ¿Quiénes eran y que querían?, Dime ¿Dónde enterraste a mi esposo? Quiero ir a verlo.- finalizó la romani.

-Tranquilízate Faye- le dijo el rubio, limitándose a posar una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer- Alexander está enterrado en la colina de los Von Jade junto a su padre y su madre- hizo un pausa percibiendo el dolor de la mujer.- Antes de contestar otra de tus preguntas quiero darte esto- sacó un sobre blanco perfectamente sellado del bolsillo interno de su saco y se lo extendió.

-¿Qué es esto?- Faye miró el sobre y lo tomó.

-Una carta de Alexander dirigida a ti- dijo sin tapujos- La escribió la noche antes de su boda, el jefe me indicó, que te la diera si algo llegara a pasarle, en ella entenderías parte de la situación- terminó de decir el rubio.

Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos, más aún Spike, ¿Qué podría contener esa carta?

**FIN CAPITULO 9 ¡Dejen review por favor!**


	10. Chapter 10 LA CARTA

**Desclaimer: CBB no es mio.**

**Lean con atención la carta, hay muchas pistas que servirán en el futuro, si algo no entienten les recomiendo releer los caps anteriores para que puedan entender mejor y no se les escapen las pistas. :)**

**CAPITULO 10. LA CARTA**

Al tener en sus manos el sobre blanco, con su nombre escrito en él, Faye casi pudo sentir el aroma de Alexander en ella, le temblaban un poco las manos, pero con cada respiración la contemplaba firmemente como si de un tesoro se tratase, se preguntaba que podía contener, que era lo que Alex trataba de decirle y más importante, según las palabras de William, la carta fue escrita antes de su boda y le dejó en claro la orden de entregársela en caso de algo le pasara a su esposo. Lo que le hacía pensar: ¿Acaso Alex sabía o al menos presentía que algo malo iba a pasar? Muchas dudas comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando fue interrumpida por su amigo rubio.

-Debes leerla con sumo cuidado- le dijo William- tengo que irme, pero cuando estés lista, te llevaré a la tumba de Alexander- le dijo con cierta tristeza en su rostro, tratando severamente de disfrazar el dolor de la pérdida de su jefe y amigo.

-Está bien- le respondió Faye. Asintiendo con la cabeza, se mordió el labio. La mención de ir a ver el lugar del último descanso de su esposo, le hacía sentirse mareada, le llegó una oleada de nostalgia. Empezaba a aceptar su realidad, su duelo.

-Caballeros- se dirigió a Spike y a Jet con una inclinación ligera- Nos volveremos a ver- Y sin más salió de la sala, para dirigirse al hangar. Momentos después escucharon despegar la nave que momentos antes había aterrizado en la Bebop.

Hubo un completo silencio por unos minutos más, ambos hombres observaron a Faye, que para entonces no había cambiado de la posición en la que estaba, parada en el frente del sillón amarillo, sosteniendo con las manos temblorosas el sobre de papel, mirándolo como si de el objeto más valioso que había sostenido en su vida se tratase. Spike sintió un escalofrió por la espalda y el pecho, no sabía lo que el finado hombre podría haber escrito en ella y sin saberlo, tuvo los mismos pensamientos que Faye en los primeros momentos, que la carta fue escrita antes de su boda y dejó la orden de entregarla a su receptora en caso de algo le pasara. Lo que le hacía pensar: ¿Acaso Von Jade sabía o al menos presentía que algo malo iba a pasar? Muchas dudas comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza también, pero en Spike, esas dudas fueron precedidas por remordimiento. Él hecho de pensar en lo que Faye podía averiguar, le hacía sentirse perdido con miedo. Un miedo que hacía mucho tiempo, desde su época en el Sindicato no sentía.

-¿Qué diablos esperas? ábrela- dijo (ordenó) para romper el silencio, intentando de sobremanera no exaltarse más de lo "Spiegelmente" posible, para no hacer alarde de su ansiedad. Faye por su parte pareció haber despertado de su sueño, levantó la mirada y encontró la de Spike quién la miró levantando ligeramente las cejas, en complicidad a sus palabras. La ojiverde comenzó a abrir el sobre con dificultad, una torpeza nerviosa. Sacó carta pero no la desdobló.

-Un momento, Spike- se oyó decir a Jet dirigiéndose al aludido- Es mejor que estés a solas- se dirigió esta vez a Faye, con una mirada de preocupación- Lo que sea que esa carta contenga, está dirigida sólo a ti, después podrás contarnos lo que creas pertinente- finalizó Jet en tono suave. Lo que el ex policía no notó fue la mirada de reproché que Spike le dirigió.

-"Maldición Jet, deja de meterte en la cabeza de Faye"- pensó malhumorado el ex sindicato.

-Tienes razón- dijo Faye, mientras se dirigía a su habitación- Manténganse cerca, ¿sí?- Miró como Jet asentía de manera paternal y se fue.

-Bien hecho, Jet- bufó Spike- ahora no sabremos lo que contiene esa carta- le dijo de manera sardónica a su amigo.

-¿Y a ti que mierda te importa?- soltó el ex policía- Probablemente es cosa de enamorados, además si nos necesita, Faye nos lo dirá- finalizó con tranquilidad.

-Si claro- dijo Spike en tono molesto.

-Ya relájate- dijo Jet al ver a su amigo tan contrariado, pocas veces lo había visto así, sin embargo, con el corazón noble del Sr. Black, atribuyó la ansiedad de su compañero a su reciente interés por el cuidado de Faye, pensaba, que el hombre podía empatizar fácilmente con el estado emocional de la mujer, pues había pasado por algo similar. No pensó en ese momento, que pudiera deberse a algo más.- Vamos a la cocina por un par de whiskys en lo que esperamos a Faye.- dijo arrastrando del brazo a Spike.

-¿Whisky, al medio día?, es muy temprano ¿no crees?- se burló el Spiegel sin oponer mucha resistencia-

-Sí lo es, pero aparentemente, compañero- le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Lo necesitas- y así ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

* * *

EN SU CUARTO, FAYE, SOSTENÍA la carta sin desdoblarla, no sabía con certeza si era su imaginación pero podía sentir el aroma de la loción de su esposo impregnado en ella, se lo imaginaba sentado en su oficina, tomando su café cargado negro sin azúcar, en su escritorio, escribiéndole a ella. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas intentaban escaparse.

Se acomodó en su cama sentada con la espalda recargada en su cabecera, desdobló el refinado papel entre sus dedos y pudo ver la excelente caligrafía de Von Jade, expresando en cada letra la elegancia y fineza de las que era característico aquel maravilloso hombre, al comenzar a leer, se percató de las palabras: "Mi vida y mi alma, mi amada Faye".

Ahora si las lagrimas fueron persistentes y salieron victoriosas recorriendo sus mejillas, ante esas palabras, casi podía escuchar a Alexander susurrándoselas en el oído, así era como solía llamarla en las mañanas antes de iniciar su día. Comenzó a sollozar y en cada palabra, escuchaba la voz aterciopelada de su esposo hablándole. Continuó leyendo.

"_Mi vida y mi alma, mi amada Faye: _

_Antes que nada, debo decirte que si lees ésta carta significa que de algún modo o de otro yo no estoy contigo, y si es así, no sabes cuánto me duele el no poder haber cumplido mi promesa de una vida juntos, como te lo mereces. Debo decirte también, mi vida y mi alma, que tendré entonces que revelarte de manera justa ciertos aspectos de mi vida de las que no eres conciente y de los que no quería que te enteraras, te revelo lo que tanto he guardado, no porque me sienta avergonzado, no es así, sino porque temía ponerte en peligro. Ojalá al final de ésta carta, puedas entenderme, puedas amarme de la misma manera como lo has hecho hasta ahora, si es así, entonces ayúdate de William, él te llevará a la que será mi tumba si mi muerte es el motivo de nuestra temprana separación. Si por el contrario, decides odiarme entonces, te pido un último favor, no lo hagas, no me odies, sólo deja de quererme, pero no me olvides, deja mi presencia en un rincón de tu ser si tú me odias mi existencia no será trascendente, entonces nunca existí, tampoco te pido que te llenes de tristeza y rencor, comienza una nueva vida junto a un buen hombre que sea mejor merecedor de lo que yo fui. En ambos casos, llórame como una esposa, guárdame en tus recuerdos, pero no te quedes ahí, avanza hacia un camino de felicidad, la felicidad que sólo tu mí amada Faye Valentine te puedes regalar, nadie más._

_Pero me temo que para que puedas entender, tengo que explicarte lo sucedido en mi infancia en mi pasado, abro ante ti, la ventana de mi niñez y mi juventud, el de mi madurez y el modelo que seguí por cada tramo, el modelo que fue mi padre, hombre de sangre fría, un asesino frente a los ajenos a él, pero sereno y valeroso ante mis ojos. El hombre que salvó mi vida después de yo salve la suya a los diez años de edad…"_

Faye siguió leyendo, es aquí donde Von Jade comienza el relato detallado de cuando conoció al que llamó su padre la única figura paterna que figuró en su vida. Relató el encuentro con el asesino Robert y Victor Di Larusso y lo que sintió tras encontrarse con la muerte por primera vez, nunca iba a olvidar la mirada de Robert, la mirada llena de dolor que a poco se iba quedando vacía, en blanco, sin vida. Le relató con cariño las primeras palabras que Di Larusso le dirigió.

"_Tienes fuerza, valentía y tenacidad, pocas veces esas cualidades pueden observarse en un hombre, bienvenido a mi mundo, me dijo mi padre, desde ese día me convertí en el hijo adoptivo de un millonario, de un asesino, como lo supe después. Uno al otro nos llenamos de la confianza que nos hacía falta." _ Leyó Faye.

Le contó de su adolescencia y su paso a la adultez, le contó la promesa que le hizo a su padre en su lecho de muerte, el de cumplir su último sueño y continuar su legado, algo de lo que no podía negarse. Le relató en parafraseo la infinidad de veces que su padre le habló de la única mujer que amó.

"_Emeruald era una mujer joven de ojos verdes, característica en la que mi padre hacía énfasis cada vez que me contaba la historia de su único amor. Mi padre, se había casado con ella quién era primero su mejor amiga, luego su amante y finalmente su esposa, nunca tuvieron hijos al parecer ella era infértil, cosa que la llevo a la depresión y aparentemente fue la causa de su suicidio, mi padre tardó en recuperarse de la pérdida, pero ese hombre era fuerte y vivía su dolor en silencio, no flaqueó ante lo que la vida le quitaba *Amé a esa mujer y la amaré siempre, es lo que me hace vivir* me dijó con franca tranquilidad, así era él." _

Faye sonrió ante esas palabras, pensando en cuanto esos dos hombres ajenos de sangre pero unidos por convicción eran tal parecidos. Ambos encontraron el amor en una mujer de ojos verdes, suspiró orgullosa.

Leyó entonces el relato de la muerte de Di Larusso, una bala atravesó su pecho. Y volvió a pensar que el destino unió a esos hombres incluso en la manera de morir, ¿Por qué había sido así?, sintió de nuevo esa insistente nostalgia atravesar su pecho conforme respiraba. Subía y bajaba a través de ella. Por un lado sintió tranquilidad, al pensar que Alexander vivió con un hombre que se convirtió en su familia, pero sintió la pena de saber que también lo perdió. Y en lo que se convirtió, como a continuación leyó. Le contó ahora cuando conoció a William Farbel, para aquel entonces ya era un hombre reconocido en los bajos mundos, pero necesitaba al igual que su padre una mano derecha. Y es en este punto donde comenzó la narrativa de su vida de asesino, la vida que Faye hasta hoy no conocía.

"_Tenía que ser intimidante si quería ser la cabeza de la mejor cadena de casinos y hoteles, mucha gente quería mi cabeza, unos sólo por obtener su poder territorial, otros cuantos con mente más podrida, simplemente por deshacerse del enemigo más despiadado que jamás conocieron. Para serte sincero, mi vida y mi alma, la fama que adquirí de hombre sin piedad que arrasa con todo lo que se interpone en su camino, no era en vano, así me había enseñado mi padre, pero era más justo decir que ya lo traía en la sangre, por el sufrir de mi madre, lo que yo mismo viví en soledad, un tiempo antes de conocer a Victor Di larusso el hombre que lo convirtió en lo que soy, lamento decirte mi amada Faye que trabajo no me costó matar a su primera víctima y el remordimiento si alguna vez lo hubo, se perdió junto a mi infancia. Agradecía a mi padre todo lo que me dio en vida y era mi deber retribuirle a ese hombre y su memoria, controlando y haciendo aún más grande su imperio, a costa de lo que sea. Así es mi vida y mi alma Faye, es ahora donde temeroso de tu reacción escribo esto, yo no era el más bueno de los hombres, ni el de limpio corazón, al menos no con mis enemigos, fui despiadado y cruel, aunque debo decirte también que sin justificar mis actos, también fui generoso con mis hombres, de ninguna manera mientras me fueron leales, los lastimé."_

Faye no podía creer lo que leía, de no ser que conocía muy bien la caligrafía de su esposo y la manera de expresarse, dudaría que fueran sus palabras, pero en el fondo lo sabía, Alexander le estaba abriendo su corazón de una manera inesperada, le estaba narrando en ésta carta una parte de él, que ella por sí sola, lo habría descubierto de manera tardía y probablemente más dolorosa. Le explicó sobre cuántos enemigos había matado y del doble negocio que su padre comenzó, el negocio de la venta de armas a traficantes y asesinos, corporaciones peligrosas como los Red Dragons y los White Tigers y su fuego cruzado.

"_Mi padre les vendía armas a ambos sindicatos y entre transacciones manufacturaban la fabricación de nuevas armas, él era el punto medio entre las negociaciones, obviamente ninguna de ambas partes sabía del otra, mi padre las vendía al mejor portor, así de simple, es de imaginarse que le resultó de enemigos por todos lados, cuando lo conocí por primera vez, el asesino que sólo conocí como Robert con su único hijo, eran parte de los White Tigers, y como me explicó más tarde mi padre, Robert lo había descubierto, por eso intentó matarlo ése día. Cuando le dispararon a mi padre pude encontrar al asesino y efectivamente fue enviado por el mismo sindicato. Para evitar el problema de nuevo, cuando me convertí en la cabeza y me gané la suficiente reputación, me reuní con los líderes de cada cartel, cada asociación y de ambos sindicatos, cuando los Red Dragons aún no perdían a su líder, el hombre llamado Vicious, les propuse abiertamente que no cometería el error de mi padre, que vendería las armas y los nuevos protocolos a quién me diera el mejor precio, sólo así, me mantendría al margen de problemas internos entre ellos, siendo el proveedor de quién tuviera el dinero para pagar mis armas. Eran en su mayoría los Red Dragons los que se llevaban la gran parte del arsenal, después de la caída de su líder, en últimas fechas son los White Tigers quienes se hacen más fuertes, gracias a mis armas."_

Ante esto Faye quedó atónita, la mención de los sindicatos traía una nueva duda ante ella, ¿Spike alguna vez había escuchado hablar de Alexander antes de que ella los presentara? ¿Se habrían conocido antes? Probablemente no personalmente, eso estaba claro, pero tal vez uno sabía de la existía del otro. Era lógico, si su esposo vendía armas a los sindicatos, Spike alguna vez tuvo que saber quién era Alex. Una fuerte punzada cruzó por su pecho ésta vez, no sabía que pensar no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿acaso en ésta carta su esposo podía haberle dejado una pista de sus asesinos? ¿Habían sido los White Tigers los que lo mataron? De repente, sintió su cabeza llena de ira, de furia. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte su esposo no era exactamente el hombre que ella había creído que era, era un asesino, no se podía imaginar cuantas almas habían perdido la vida por su culpa, pero por otro lado, por mucho que doliera, el tiempo que estuvieron juntos la hizo feliz, no había dado motivos para pensar mal de él, por el contrario, la cuidaba y la protegía como nunca pensó que un hombre lo podría hacer por ella y tampoco, se merecía morir, de la manera que lo hizo, lo asesinaron, lo acribillaron. Sintió aumentar su rabia y siguió leyendo.

"_Cualquier hombre tiene la capacidad y la libertad de tomar una decisión, pero hombres como yo, nos adueñamos de dichas decisiones, asumiendo el error o disfrutando del beneficio que conlleva pero siempre nos queda la satisfacción de saber que es nuestra determinación. Por eso mi amada, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, salvo tal vez, no poder mantenerte a salvo. Desconozco con certeza la identidad de mis asesinos, pero puedo decirte algo de lo que si estoy seguro, si alguien ha intentado matarme y lo ha logrado, la única motivación para asesinar a un hombre como yo, a estas alturas, más que el dinero, más que un territorio, el verdadero motivo que llegaría a alcanzarme es LA VENGANZA. Alguien, mi vida y mi alma, ha cobrado su venganza hacía mi". _

La ojiverde de repente se sintió morir, le era increíble todo lo que había leído, alguien consumó su venganza, Alexander había muerto por una venganza, sólo eso. Volvió a llorar con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Al final de la carta lo que encontró fue lo siguiente.

"_Confío en que mi o mis asesinos estén satisfechos con mi muerte y tu estés a salvo de ellos, si te digo esto es sólo por que debes protegerte, mi testamento lo tiene William, él te dirá a su debido tiempo la parte que te corresponde y la que le toca a él, ambos son lo único que tristemente he dejado, mis únicos testigos, que darán fe de que alguna vez existió un hombre llamado Alexander Von Jade. _

_Espero logres entender lo que fue mi vida y la diferencia de cuando tu entraste en ella._

_Perdóname y perdona a quienes te quieren pero que te han lastimado como yo, pero quienes te aman serán parte de tu felicidad. No olvides nunca que te amo, y que fui tan feliz desde el momento en que te conocí, eres y serás mi centro, mi vida y mi alma, mi amada Faye Valentine."_

La romani no podía detener sus lágrimas, corrían como si fueran perseguidas por el dolor que las producía, necesitaba asimilar toda la verdad, si Alexander fue a quién conoció o fue el que describe en su carta. Después de tratar de razonar un rato, Faye llegó a la conclusión de que solo dos cosas eran ciertas para ella, sin temor a equivocarse: la primera, que a pesar de todo no podía negar el amor que sintió y seguía sintiendo por su esposo y la segunda, la que atravesó su corazón para crear un inexorable rencor es que iba encontrar al asesino de Alexander. Alcanzó un lápiz y un cuaderno que se encontraban por encima del buró junto a su cama, anotó algo que salió de la nada. Con esos pensamientos quedó cansada sobre su cama y perdió la cuenta del tiempo, abrazada a su carta se quedó dormida.

* * *

LOS HOMBRES QUE HACE rato llevaban esperando a Faye en la sala, se comenzaron a desesperar, Spike le indicó a Jet que iba a buscar a la ojiverde, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Y así se dirigió a la habitación de la mujer, tocó la puerta una vez ahí y al no escuchar respuesta entró, la encontró en una posición similar al día anterior, dando la espalda a la puerta, aparentemente dormida, se acercó con cuidado para no despertarla, distraídamente observó el papel entre las manos de Faye, Spike quería saber lo que había escrito Alexander en ella, pero contuvo sus ganas, para cuando la romani estuviera lista, ya había hecho varias cosas de las que se arrepentía, con la falsa justificación de que intencionalmente la había herido. No la heriría más. Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando vio en el buró junto a la cama un pedazo de papel, un lápiz y una libreta suelta, al parecer la hoja había sido arrancada.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos y pudo distinguir la letra de Faye, entonces leyó lo que sigue:

_Con la tristeza en mis sueños, trato de pensar sólo en mí,_

_Lo único valido es quedarme dormida, ya no me importa siquiera mirar el reloj._

_No escucho el latido de mi corazón, olvido lo que es respirar._

_Y desde entonces, justo ahora, he estado justo a mis recuerdos y esperanzas,_

_SIN PODER DESPERTAR._

Y a Spike Spiegel le dolió también.

**FIN CAPITULO 10.**

**Dejen reviews y yo capitulos.**


	11. Chap 11 EN HONOR A LA VERDAD

**CAPITULO 11. EN HONOR A LA VERDAD**

Al día siguiente la tripulación de la Bebop recibió una grata sorpresa un ligero alivio, entre tanta tristeza y tensión, en especial para Faye. La ojiverde había leído una y otra vez la carta de su esposo, encontraba más dudas de las que podía resolver, pero acertaba a pensar en que merecía saber la verdad y un poco de justicia, tal vez incluso en su propia mano.

Toc, toc. Escuchó que tocaron a su puerta, más un efímero adelante salió de sus labios, aún no estaba lista para las interrogantes de las que sus compañeros de nave pudieran someterla. Tal vez más adelante, pero como iba a responder algo de lo que ni ella misma estaba segura, aún asimilando la verdad de las palabras de Alexander, faltaba averiguar el trasfondo de toda esa pesadilla.

-Mira a quién trajo el viento- escuchó decir a Jet mientras abría la puerta.

Y como si sus ruegos fueran escuchados, observó entrar a su habitación, un fugaz mechón de esperanza, uno pelirrojo.

-¡Faye-Faye!- escuchó provenir de aquella mancha roja antes de ser aplastada en un efusivo abrazo, fue tal la emoción, que no pudo contener las lágrimas descubiertas por la señal de afecto que la chica pelirroja había acertado a darle. ¿Quién mejor que Ed para aliviar su pena? La dulce niña que en otros tiempos la acompañó sin saber por qué, en lo que fue el viaje al doloroso descubrimiento de su pasado. Le sirvió de apoyo durante ése viaje a la tierra mientras buscaba sus recuerdos y su hogar, sin intención Ed logró lo que nadie había hecho hasta ese momento, la hizo sentir acompañada, le hizo sentir que a alguien le importaba, que un pequeño revoltijo rojo se preocupaba por ella. Y en ése abrazo que estaban sosteniendo en estos momentos, justo después de una pérdida, la ahora no tan pequeña Ed, le proporcionaba inconscientemente ése mismo sentido de compañía y hasta un cierto grado de empatía.

-Las dejaré solas- dijo Jet dejándolas a ambas tumbadas en la orilla de la cama durante su abrazo. Así se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Mírate- le dijo la mujer mayor a la más joven- Eres toda una señorita- rompió el abrazo para apreciarla mejor.

Ed había crecido tal vez unos centímetros más alta, incluso con un poco más de busto, no el de una mujer, tampoco el de una niña, justo en el medio. Su cabello igual de revuelto pero ligeramente más largo, llevaba unos pantalones caquis a la cadera que dejaban ver su ombligo pero abombados conforme iban recorriendo sus piernas, acompañadas de unas sandalias blancas a juego con una camiseta corta ajustada de manga corta. Era una mezcla entre la Ed que recordaba y la niña-mujer que se imaginó ver alguna vez más.

-Ed y papá de Ed lamentan mucho no poder haber llegado a la boda de Faye-Faye.- dijo la chica con un deje de nostalgia poco común en ella, pero a pesar de ello la manera de hablar era bastante la vieja Ed. Algunos hábitos aún no cambian.- Pero ahora Ed está aquí, para apoyarte en lo que necesites Faye-Faye.- volvió a abrazarla.

-Gracias, Ed, es bueno ver un dulce rostro como el tuyo en estos momentos- le susurró en el oído. Se separaron de nuevo, para acomodarse una frente a la otra sobre la cama de la mayor.

-Ed se enteró de lo que le pasó a Faye-Faye y quiso venir en cuanto papá de Ed le diera permiso, además explicó que cuando alguien cercano muere, los amigos deben de estar juntos, por eso Ed está aquí- volvió a explicar- Ed hará feliz a Faye-Faye, otra vez- finalizó.

Sorprendida por aquellas palabras, la ojiverde sonrió ligeramente, melancólica pero reconfortada, ante la chica, de entre todos los que alguna vez vivieron en la Bebop, siempre era Ed quién ponía las sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Gracias Ed en verdad lo aprecio. ¿Y Ein?- le preguntó intrigada por el canino.

-Ein, está allá afuera saludando a Spike-persona – le respondió sonriente.

-Ohh, bien, entonces dejémoslos que se diviertan un rato- se burló la peli violácea, al recordar la _buena relación_ entre Spike y el perro. Se rió internamente.

-Entonces Ed, hará algo que a Faye-Faye le gusta mucho- le dijo, la aludida alzó una ceja intrigada- Ed trajo la herramienta- sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón lo que parecía ser un barniz de uñas color rosa. Entonces la mujer recordó, las veces que como parte de su ritual femenino, hacía a la entonces niña pintarle las uñas. No creyó que Ed le diera mucha importancia en ése entonces, con lo distraída que era, pero se equivocó, al parecer la ahora adolescente disfrutaba también de esos momentos juntas que se regalaban de vez en cuando para olvidarse por unos momentos de los hombres con los que vivían.

-No es necesario…Ed- iba a terminar de decir, pero sus palabras no salieron al sentir como Ed jalaba una de sus piernas y ponía su pie en su regazo, entonces comenzó a pintarle las uñas.

-Ed lo hace con gusto, Faye-Faye debe sonreír- y cumpliendo con la orden, la ojiverde sonrió sinceramente.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA de la Bebop alguien estaba bastante molesto. No sólo por que el perro Ein estaba peleando con la agujeta de su zapato, o porque desde que ambos, Ed y Ein entraron a la sala, ésta se abalanzó para saludarlo, seguido del efusivo perro que se atrevió a dar un brinco para lamerle la cara, su molestia más bien era originada por el hecho de que la Valentine no había salido de su habitación en todo ése día, recordó lo que leyó la noche anterior, le preocupaba que la mujer decidiera cometer alguna estupidez después de leer la carta de Alexander, más aún, quería enterarse de lo que había escrito.

Entre los anteriores saludos Ed les explicó que había recibido la invitación para la boda de la ojiverde, pero por el trabajo de su padre se encontraban muy lejos para siquiera llegar a tiempo ese día, sin embargo gracias a Jet quién se mantuvo en contacto con ella, se enteró de lo que había pasado y al verla preocupada su padre la dejó venir para ayudar.

-Basta Ein- regañó al perro mientras hacía a un lado su zapato- ¿Por qué no duermes un rato, eh, perro flojonazo? Recuerdo que era todo lo que hacías cuando estabas aquí- le sentenció. Ein, como si entendiera, se separó unos centímetros de Spike lamiendo sus bigotes.

-Eso y comer- se oyó a Jet quién provenía de la cocina con un plato de comida- Ten Ein, come- le extendió el plato en el suelo y le acarició la cabeza mientras el perro movía la cola emocionado.- Tal vez su presencia pueda ayudar un poco a Faye, si alguien puede animarla ésa es Ed- se sentó en el sillón enfrente de donde se encontraba Spike.

-Hmh- éste último lanzó quejido pensativo- Puede ser- se llevó su mano al bolsillo del saco y sacó una cajetilla para prender un cigarro. Soltó una exhalación de tabaco- "Eso espero, necesito que la Romani salga de esto cuanto antes"- pensó.

-Debo admitir- dijo Jet- Que me intriga saber lo que Von Jade escribió en esa carta-

-"Dímelo a mí"- pensó el cazador, sin decir nada, con aparente indiferencia entre una y otra inhalación.

- Y también temo por como Faye reaccionará después- continúo el ex policía.

-"Estamos en las mismas, viejo amigo"-

-¿Y si Faye quiere ir detrás de los culpables?- soltó Jet sin más.

Entonces sí que Spike le prestó toda su atención-"Mierda Jet"- ¿Tú Crees?- le preguntó sin parecer preocupado, aunque con la sola idea lo estaba. Exhaló otra vez el humo del cigarro.

-¿Tú no?, Vamos Spike, debes ser el que mejor la entienda, a ti te movió la venganza una vez, a ella puede la puede mover también- dijo Jet en tono serio- Lo haría yo, lo hiciste tú en su tiempo, ¿Por qué no lo haría ella, ahora?, no sé de lo que sea capaz, pero al menos conociendo a Faye, ella querrá enfrentar a quienes mataron a su esposo.

-¿Cómo va a hacer eso sí ni siquiera tiene una maldita idea de quién o quienes lo mataron?- preguntó por fin el ex asesino, disfrazando su ansiedad. Encendió un segundo cigarrillo.- ¿Cómo lo hará sola?- preguntó más para sí que para ambos, pero Jet alcanzó a escucharlo.

-No lo sé, pero es la forma en que nosotros estamos acostumbrados a _superar_ estas situaciones ¿o no?, no estamos tranquilos hasta ver al enemigo en la tierra, ¿Verdad Spike?- comentó en tono irónico. – Además no sé tú amigo, pero si Faye necesita nuestra ayuda voy a dársela y no espero menos de ti- sentenció.

-Claro jefe- dijo el ex asesino haciendo un ademán con la mano, en señal afirmativa- "Pero en verdad, espero que no ocurra nada de eso".

-Bien, prepararé la cena- dijo Jet, acto seguido se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, debía preparar la cena para cuatro, cinco contando a Ein. Sonrió feliz, era bueno cenar todos juntos una vez más.

* * *

LA CENA PASÓ CON LIGEREZA gracias a Ed y Ein, nadie se atrevió a preguntar ni responder nada, sólo un platica casual sobre las vivencias de la chica en el último año, les platicó sobre sus viajes con su padre y todo lo que aprendió en ellos. Cuando terminaron la cena pasaron a la sala y Ed les mostró unos videos y otras fotografías que había guardado en su vieja pero funcional laptop. Todos se divirtieron por un rato ante las ocurrencias de la pelirroja.

Horas después Ed le pidió a Faye quedarse un rato más con ella en su habitación, y por supuesto sin más remedio la Valentine aceptó, no quería admitirlo pero la alegría de aquella niña, le hacía falta en esos momentos. Platicaron otro poco de todo y nada, poniéndose al día de sus respectivas perspectivas de vida.

-Ed, ¿Dijiste que querías ayudarme, verdad?- preguntó de repente la peli violácea.

-Por supuesto, lo que sea por Faye-Faye. – respondió entusiasta la menor de las mujeres.

-¿Podrías investigar TODO lo que puedas acerca de Alexander Von Jade? TODO- terminó de decir, de acuerdo con la carta de Alexander su muerte tenía que ver con una venganza, y si quería encontrar alguna pista, debía encontrar respuestas desde mucho atrás, desde mucho tiempo atrás- y también de un hombre llamado Víctor Di Larusso- finalizó.

-Ed, encontrará Todooo- bostezó cansada, la chica. Faye entendió que necesitaba descansar, el viaje debió de haber sido muy pesado para la pelirroja.

-Así es Ed, pero lo harás mañana, está noche debes descansar- le acarició el alborotado cabello y la menor se acurrucó a un lado en la cama, hasta quedarse dormida. Faye la miró y sonrió satisfecha. Ahora estaba más segura de lo que tenía que hacer, encontrar respuestas que le llevaran a quien se atrevió a quitarle la mitad de su alma, aunque fuera lo último que Valentine hiciera.

* * *

ESA MISMA NOCHE WILLIAM estaba también investigando por su parte, pero su perspectiva era otra, según sus deducciones la muerte de su amigo y jefe, no fueron coincidencia, quien sea que haya ideado el plan para matarlo, se tomó la molestia de esperar hasta el día de su boda, no lo hicieron antes, el día en que Alexander celebró su matrimonio, fue el día que más vulnerable estaba, escogieron ese día en especifico, ni siquiera en la fiesta de compromiso, eso hablaba de que pudiera ser alguien que sabía el día y la hora del evento.

Se aprovecharon de que en ése día, Alexander decidió pese a doblar incluso triplicar la seguridad para la ceremonia, no llevaba ningún arma consigo, sólo le permitió a William llevarla, pero él no. Decidió que no quería asustar a Faye, como iba a llevar un arma en la noche de bodas, se confió demasiado y eso le costó la vida. Había entonces otro punto clave, la seguridad del lugar, ¿Cómo era posible que los asesinos hubieran entrado sin llamar la atención ése día? o incluso su sadismo fue tan lejos como para esperar hasta que terminara la ceremonia no un minuto antes ni un minuto después, apuntando también a Faye a sabiendas de que podrían matarla y a Alex en el intento de protegerla, su objetivo principal era su jefe, pero parte de la vulnerabilidad de éste, se reflejaba en Faye y eso los asesinos de su amigo lo sabían. Necesitaba investigar más a fondo, lo que tenía el elemento sorpresa aunado al exceso de confianza de su amigo resultó en una tragedia.

William tecleó un par de claves más sobre su computadora, ésta le permitió el acceso a los archivos con la lista de los invitados a la boda y los nombres de quienes laboraron como seguridad ésa noche. Presionó algunas letras más sobre el teclado, hasta conseguir la información que buscaba, salió el nombre con la fotografía de cada nombre de sus empleados de seguridad, incluso antecedentes médicos y las relaciones familiares de cada uno, incluso por supuesto quienes habían fallecido en el tiroteó y bajo qué condiciones. Imprimió la lista.

Acto seguido tecleó también al acceso total sobre la lista de invitados, todos y cada uno. Leyó la primera lista y un nombre en especial le llamó la atención.

-No es posible- releyó el nombre. El nombre que aparecía en la lista de empleados de ésa noche no le hubiera causado mayor problema, excepto por un inexorable detalle, ése hombre fue el hombre que Alexander había matado semanas antes, el hombre al que le habían secuestrado a su esposa si mal no recordaba, pero el mismo fue testigo de el último suspiro de su empleado. Ahora sí que tenía más dudas, pero también de a poco todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

Tomó el teléfono de la oficina y marcó un número. – Haz que todos los hombres que estuvieron de seguridad en la boda del señor Von Jade vengan inmediatamente a mi oficina, TODOS, sin ninguna excepción. Ahora- ordenó a su interlocutor. Las ordenes de William eran casi igual de respetadas como las de Alexander, pero desde la muerte de su jefe todo mundo sabía que Farbel era capaz de encontrar a los asesinos de su jefe y eso le resultaba también en obediencia por todos los que lamentaban la muerte injusta de su antiguo jefe.

Minutos más tarde todos los hombres que Farbel había mandado a llamar estaban afuera de su oficina. Éste salió con la lista impresa en la mano y un rostro lúgubre, casi impenetrable, frío sin asomó a la compasión o el remordimiento.

-En está lista tengo el nombre y el puesto que debían ocupar cada uno de ustedes el día de la ceremonia- habló firmemente, mostrando los papeles que llevaba en la mano.- incluso la lista de sus familias y antecedentes médicos, los conozco o los conoceré en el peor de los casos, hasta el más mínimo detalle y eso no les favorece en nada- soltó. Vio a sus hombres estremecerse. Continúo- Así que antes de seguir quiero escuchar si alguno de ustedes tiene algo que decir, antes de que yo mismo lo diga, ¿entendido?-

Los hombres no supieron en primera instancia a lo que su ahora jefe se refería, pero un segundo después entendieron, al menos entre los hombres caídos ese día y sobrevivientes que ellos representaban, había un cabo suelto, posiblemente un traidor. Sin embargo pese a que todos tuvieron la misma idea, nadie habló, al menos no los que no tenían nada que decir.

-Entonces, les explicaré la situación- les dijo fríamente el rubio- Éste hombre- les señaló la fotografía del hombre que Alexander había matado antes, él que él mismo se encargó de enterrar junto con otros hombres, al hombre cuya viuda fue secuestrada y había recibido una generosa remuneración. Todos miraron aterrados la fotografía, algunos habían sido testigos del asesinato de aquella pobre alma, que osó tratar de traicionar a Von Jade- Estaba muerto semanas antes del día de la ceremonia, ¿Cómo es posible que aparezca como activo ése día? Según sé, un cadáver no puede pasar desapercibido- Notó el silencio- Alguien se hizo pasar por él y ¿ninguno de ustedes bastardos inútiles lo notó?- sentenció con furia. – Así que en realidad no lo conocían o hay un traidor entre ustedes que permitió que alguien se hiciera pasar por éste maldito- fue una aseveración más que una cuestionamiento.

La tensión podía palparse y el miedo de aquellos infelices, se hizo presente.

-¿Quién fue el hijo de puta?- preguntó furioso. Aún reinaba el silencio.- Bien ya que nadie quiere hablar tal vez deba hacerle una visita a sus familias- Amenazó-

De entre los hombres, uno temeroso dio un paso al frente, previendo lo que iba a pasarle.

-Se supone que iba a ser mi compañero en la entrada- dijo señalando la fotografía que minutos antes les mostró Farbel- Yo no sabía lo que le había pasado, pero llegó otro hombre Ricks se hacía llamar, me dijo que él era nuevo y su remplazo- finalizó con voz temblorosa- Juro que no sabía nada de lo que iba a pasar, no actuó de manera sospechosa, además él fue uno de los hombres que murieron en el tiroteo, uno de los no identificados que la policía se llevó- finalizó.

"Así que así fue como pudieron haber metido las armas a través de ése Ricks"- pensó Farbel, puesto que la única forma de que pasaran el detector de metal, era si no llevaban armas consigo, por lo tanto las armas ya estaban adentro- "Pero aún así falta averiguar ¿cómo entraron sin ser identificados y quien lo planeó todo?- los hijos de perra lo planearon todo a cada detalle, pasaron a la seguridad de la entrada y el detector de metal, ¿pero cómo se infiltraron entre los invitados? Puesto que en la ceremonia sólo estaban los invitados y la seguridad, nadie más, no meseros, no prensa, nadie. Sólo ellos. -¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el rubio- ¿Algo más que quieras agregar?-

-No señor, es la verdad, fue una estupidez mía no haber corroborado la identidad de ése hombre, no fue mi intención fallarles-

-Bien, sé que dices la verdad y te agradezco tu sinceridad y tu cooperación- Sacó de su saco su pistola y Bang, disparó en la frente del hombre, cayendo éste al suelo rodeado de sangre.- Agradézcanle a su compañero, porque de todas maneras si él no hablaba les iba a pasar lo mismo a todos ustedes, sólo soy generoso con ustedes, malditos, por respeto al señor Von Jade, no le gustaría ver muertos a todos sus hombres, pero sepan que al igual que él, yo no perdono los errores-

Con esa imagen en su mente el miedo de aquellos hombres jamás se esfumó de ése lugar.

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE ED se encontraba más repuesta buscando lo que Faye le había pedido la noche anterior.

-¡Ed lo encontró!- gritó entusiasmada

-Shh- le chitó la peli violácea- No quiero que Jet ni Spike se enteren hasta tengamos las respuestas- Mucho menos el ex asesino, con él tenía una conversación pendiente sobre la relación de su esposo con los Red Dragons y si Spike tenía conocimiento de ello. Pero eso más adelante lo resolvería, primero lo primero, nombres y si corría con suerte direcciones.

-Ed encontró todo lo que Faye-Faye quería, el pasado de Victor Di Larusso y el esposo de Faye-Faye.- le mostró la pantalla de su computadora- Aquí-

Valentine leyó párrafo por párrafo lo que decían los archivos de la policía junto con otros que Dios sabe de dónde Ed los consiguió, eran paginas protegidas pero no parecían de la policía, si no de más arriba.

-Ed eres la mejor- le celebró a la chica con un beso en la mejilla- Ahora sí, tengo que encontrar algo.

Entonces comenzó a leer otras facetas de su esposo y el padre de su esposo que pese a haberlas leído en parte en aquella carta, no se imaginaba con tal detalle, encontró muchos nombres y muchas instituciones, entre ellas los Red Dragons y los White Tigers. Y encontró un nombre que pese a no haberlo escuchado antes le dio un mal presentimiento.

En la fotografía de aquel hombre se apreciaba un hombre de pelo castaño tal vez unos diez años mayor que ella y su nombre lo marcaba como agente encubierto de entre ambos sindicatos.

**FIN CAPITULO 11**

**Bienvenida Ed, alguien para aligerar tanta tensión. Ahora ¿alguna idea sobre quién o quienes lo planearon todo y como? hmmmm éso y más en el proximo capitulo. Dejen reviews**

**creo que debido al éxito obtenido (sarcasm) voy a tener que acortar la historia y terminarla en uno o dos capitulos máximo. Estoy un poco desanimada por la falta de reviews (o lectores en todo caso) :( **


	12. 12 VENGANZA DISFRAZADA DE JUSTICIA

**CAPITULO 12 VENGANZA DISFRAZADA DE JUSTICIA**

-¿Estás jodiendome?- dijo un enfurecido Jet, tomando a su compañero del cuello de la camisa lleno de rabia y frustración, sentimientos comunes en la Bebop los últimos días.- Dime que es una de tus malditas bromas- le apretó con más fuerza. Ambos se encontraban en el invernadero de la nave, aislados del resto durante su plática.

-Lo siento Jet, es la verdad- respondió Spike sintiendo la rabia de su amigo traspasar las arrugas de su camisa. Esa mañana el Spiegel había decidido contarle _TODO_ a Jet, al menos la parte que él sabía, sobre los eventos que provocaron la tragedia de Faye. Era duro decirlo, pero más difícil era haberlo ocultado durante éste tiempo.

-No es conmigo con quién debes disculparte- refutó Jet sin soltarlo del cuello de la camisa- ¿Cómo te atreviste?, ¿Cómo puedes mirarla a la cara, después de hacer tremenda estupidez?- dijo haciendo clara alusión a la ojiverde- ¿Cómo pudiste fingir preocupación por ella todo este tiempo, sabiendo que tú… que tú has…?-

- ¡Te equivocas! Mi preocupación por ella es bastante real, más de lo que me gustaría- interrumpió Spike en tono firme- Tanto así que estoy quemándome de arrepentimiento por lo que he hecho, pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. ¡No puedo regresar el maldito tiempo, Jet! - le explicó con sinceridad.- Pero de algo estoy seguro ahora, no me di cuenta de cómo empezó, pero te aseguro que estoy enamorado de Faye y es por eso que no puedo perdonarme lo que hice.- finalizó.

Jet suspiró para soltarlo, volvió a suspirar y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula a su compañero. Spike lo vio venir, pero aún así no se quitó, tal vez así tenía que empezar su penitencia, gustoso recibiría una paliza o más balazos en su carne, cualquier sentencia física, pero lo más doloroso sería ver los ojos de Faye cuando le diga la verdad. Era a eso a lo que en verdad temía.

-Aún así- le dijo, mientras Spike gesticulaba de dolor abriendo y cerrando la boca para comprobar la fuerza recibida del golpe- Admite que te lo mereces- dijo Jet celebrando el golpe con sus palabras.

-Lo sé- replicó el adolorido y resignado Spiegel, colocando la mano sobre la zona del golpe.

- Ahora, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó el ex policía ya más tranquilo.

- ¡No lo sé maldita sea!, por eso te conté todo, necesito tu guía, dime ¿qué puedo hacer?-

-¡Joder, Spike!- suspiró Jet llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, como cuando queremos una respuesta que esperamos encontrar apretando las sienes- Lamento decirte- dijo bajando las manos, ahora para cruzar los brazos, la posición típica del ex perro policía- Que lo primero es que le digas la verdad a Faye.

Spike hubiera preferido otro puñetazo. Suspiró resignado. Contarle la verdad a la Romani era algo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, sólo esperaba aplazar un poco más las cosas, hasta saber la parte que aún faltaba.

* * *

EN LA OFICINA PRINCIPAL del Emeruad´s Faith al mismo tiempo, se encontraba Farbel analizando en su computadora las últimas evidencias que había descubierto sobre la traición a su jefe, descubrió que el tal Ricks era un ex marine retirado, sin familia ni amigos, convenientemente sin nada que perder, el tipo ideal para una misión casi kamikaze, al revisar sus cuenta bancaria, descubrió que se le hizo un deposito bastante generoso, un par de días antes de la boda, una suma tan grande que un ex marine retirado no vería ni en 20 años de pensión. Rastreando el dinero, William se dio cuenta de que casualmente coincidía con una tercera parte del dinero que meses antes le habían robado a Von Jade. Quienes hicieron esto, fueron los mismos que robaron el dinero, tal vez como en el caso de Ricks, para financiar el tan detallado plan y pagar las armas y a los demás matones.

Tecleó más sobre su computadora, entró en los archivos forenses de la policía a donde fueron llevados los restos de los cuerpos que aparecían a la luz pública como desconocidos, pero internándose más y más sobre los archivos recientes de las últimas autopsias, descubrió el registro dental de al menos cuatro ex marines y dos ex policías más, todos ellos jubilados, sin familiares ni amigos.

Entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de algo, definitivamente el asesinato de Alexander nada tenía que ver con los Sindicatos, ni con algún otro enemigo de Von Jade, al menos adinerado. En otras palabras, los asesinos de su amigo utilizaron su propio dinero robado meses antes, cosa que estaba seguro ni los White Tigers en estos días ni los enemigos que competían por el terreno de su amigo hubieran hecho, esa clase de gente es demasiado orgullosa como para financiar sus planes con el dinero de la propia víctima, además tampoco se trataba de inculpar a alguien más por que por exactamente la misma razón, el orgullo, se atribuirían el asesinato apenas éste se hubiera realizado. En el bajo mundo, cualquiera estaría feliz de atribuirse ser el asesino del gran tirano Von Jade, sin embargo, nadie hasta ahora lo había hecho.

Así que comenzó a hacer énfasis en su búsqueda de ex policías y policías actuales que tuvieran contacto con los bajos mundos, soplones, encubiertos, lo que sea.

-¡Maldición!- se acomodó los lentes.

El o los asesinos de su jefe eran unas ratas bien escondidas, muy por debajo del lodo, enterrados en la mierda. Esto enfureció aún más a William, quién golpeo con el puño cerrado su escritorio.

-"Alex, no merecías morir por la mano de ninguna de esas ratas"- pensó furioso- Pero encontraré a quién haya hecho esto, amigo, lo prometo- le susurró al viento frío de su oficina. – Te haré justicia-

Minutos más tarde llamó a Faye.

* * *

AHORA LOS CUATRO tripulantes incluido Ein, estaban en la sala de la Bebop, Ed enfocada en su vieja laptop, con el perro a sus pies dormitando, mientras la tensión crecía entre los tres adultos restantes. La Valentine sentada frente a Spike, vestida con un pantalón ajustado negro y una blusa negra de mangas cortas cuello en V que dejaba ver poco más de escote, de a poco la Faye de antes regresaba.

-¿Lo conoces?- puso la fotografía sobre la mesa de centro para que Spike pudiera verla, señalando el rostro de la persona con su delicado dedo índice, golpeando ligeramente la madera, haciendo notar su ansiedad.

A este punto Faye les había hecho saber salvo los detalles amorosos, el contenido de la carta que Alexander había escrito para ella, dejándolos a todos, en especial a cierto peli verde con complejo de chimenea, con un sentimiento de nostalgia, inclusive llegó a sentir empatía por el esposo de Faye, Von jade en verdad la amaba y pesé negarse a la idea, Spike sabía que le quitó una oportunidad a la romani de ser feliz, se sintió más miserable si eso se podía.

Spike se tomó su tiempo para contestar una palabra, una verdad, haría la diferencia entre tener a Faye (Por remota que fuera la esperanza) o perderla para siempre, pero una palmada en la espalda por parte de Jet, quién se encontraba parado atrás de él, con el respaldo del sillón amarillo como barrera, le hizo reaccionar.

-Si lo conozco- afirmó el caza recompensas.- Su nombre es Russel Irvanove.- tomó una pausa infinita, según Faye.

-Ya me sé su nombre- le recordó lo obvio- lo que quiero saber- dijo en tono firme- es ¿si tú sabías qué relación tiene el con los Red Dragons?, porque según esto- señaló el expediente en la mesa de centro junto a la fotografía- El era un agente incubierto-

-El es un viejo conocido- respondió Spike- Trabajó encubierto en el Sindicato, durante casi cinco años, pero sus jefes decidieron que era mejor sacarlo de la situación ya que los Red Dragons, Vicious para ser exactos, comenzaba a sospechar de él- pausó un segundo para ver a Faye y continuo- Su misión era por supuesto, obtener la mayor información posible de los lideres y los tratos del sindicato con otras asociaciones, incluidos sus pactos con Victor Di Larusso y el tráfico de armas para la policía- se quedó callado. Al parecer mirando el rostro de Faye ésta estaba en pleno proceso de la información recibida.- Es todo lo que sé acerca de él y su relación con el sindicato, lo juro- Y Spike dijo la verdad, era todo lo que sabía de Russel, o todo lo que Irvanove le dejó saber en ése entonces, pero ahora era tiempo de decir la otra mitad de la historia, la que le costaría el afecto de la romani- Faye, acerca de Rusel…- titubeó- hay algo que debo decirte, no es fácil pero tienes que saber que…-

Justo cuando las palabras formadas de valor comenzaron a salir, Ed lo interrumpió.

-¡Bingo! Ed-Ed encontró más acerca del Russel-policía.- gritó la pelirroja acomodándose el cabello alborotado por los brincos, hasta Ein se asustó.

-Ed ahora no es buen momento de…- Spike se vio otra vez interrumpido pero esta vez por Faye.

-¿Qué descubriste, pequeña? Muéstrame- dijo la peli violácea, ante esto Ed se puso de pie para acercarse a la mujer mayor, se sentó junto a ella y puso la pantalla de su laptop sobre la mesa para que todos pudieran observarla.

-Ed-Ed encontró algo muy interesante en los archivos de la oficina de la policía-policía.- tecleó un par de letras y números más hasta que apareció frente a ellos, la imagen del castaño junto con su expediente laboral y familiar desde que inició a trabajar, información catalogada cómo secreta, que en el expediente anterior no se encontraba.

Entonces lo que leyeron sorprendió a los tres mayores, pero sobre todo al Spiegel, que no esperaba que esa información le diera una nueva perspectiva de la situación.

En el expediente decía: _"Iniciando a la corta edad de 17 años como miembro activo de los White Tigers posterior a la muerte del su padre Robert Irvanove, quién ejecutaba los asesinatos comandados por dicho sindicato"_

-¿Robert?- murmuro Faye- Me suena, me suena-

-¿Será el Robert que mencionó Alexander en su carta?- dijo está vez Jet.

Faye cogió la carta de la mesa y la releyó rápidamente- Puede ser, Alex no menciona el apellido, pero dice que el tal Robert fue quién trato de asesinar a Di Larusso la primera vez que él y Victor se conocieron.- Volvió a leer el relato de ése encuentro- Di Larusso mató a Robert. ¿Puede ser que…?-

Spike asimilando la situación aún, leyó en voz alta los siguientes párrafos que aparecían en la pantalla de la computadora de Ed: "_Así, entonces, el asesino de los White Tigers, Robert Irvanove, padre de Russel Irvanove, fue asesinado en lo que sería su última misión aparentemente a manos de Victor Di Larusso, jefe de la organización que provee las armas a ambos sindicatos."_

Hubo silencio. Sus dudas han sido confirmadas. Y entonces Spike recordó su primera conversación con Iranove.

"_-No será fácil.- replicó el detective- Para serte sincero, yo también tengo asuntos personales con ese hombre, pero estoy de manos atadas- continuo- Así que como ya somos dos, será menos difícil."_

Ahora entendía, el interés de Russel y él porque le dio tantas facilidades cuando le menciono a Von Jade- "Maldito, hijo de perra"- pensó. Cuando recurrió al detective apelando a su pasado juntos, pensó en que ambos se harían un favor mutuo, pero la verdad es que el policía lo había utilizado como parte de su venganza personal y él por su propio interés en ello, se lo permitió.- "Maldita sea, mierda".

-¿Tu no lo sabías?- le oyó decir a Faye dirigiéndose a él. Spiegel negó con la cabeza. La ojiverde supo que era sincero.

-Russel-policía no es bueno- dijo Ed- aquí también dice que trabajó para la policía muchooos años después de trabajar con los White Tigers incluso después de algún tiempo siguió trabajando para ellos y para la oficina-policia también- Eso es malo, Russel-policía malo- finalizó Ed.

-Entonces- dijo Spike- el maldito trabajó para los dos sindicatos y la policía al mismo tiempo.-

-Corrección- intervino Jet- entonces de los tres ¿para quién _realmente_ _trabajó_ durante ése tiempo? Los White Tigers, la Policia o los Red Dragons en su momento.

-Ed, dame la dirección de Irvanove, iré a ver a ése bastardo- ordenó la peli violácea.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Faye?- preguntó inmediatamente Spike.

-Necesito la verdad- se enfureció la mujer- son demasiadas coincidencias, tal vez estoy muy cerca de la verdad- se explicó mejor- Le he pedido a William que me mantenga al tanto de lo que ha averiguado, así que siendo fiel a su palabra, me llamó ésta mañana y me dijo que sospechaba de alguien infiltrado en la policía pues los cuerpos de los asesinos que murieron durante el tiroteo, son en su mayoría ex policías o marines retirados, que utilizaron el dinero que le robaron de los casinos para financiar las armas y los pagos a los matones, William sospecha que todo esto fue algo externo- tomó una pausa, pues comenzaba a sentir el nudo de la rabia en su garganta que quería ser ahogada por sus lagrimas, pero las contuvo- confirmando lo que escribió Alexander, esto es una venganza personal- silencio total- piénsenlo- se refirió a Jet y Spike- tiene los medios, los contactos y el motivo- señaló la fotografía del castaño detective. – Necesito saber la verdad.-

Spike no sabía que decir, pero la lógica de Faye no era errada. No podía detenerla. Lo averiguaría todo tarde o temprano. La parte que a él le correspondía.

-Listo, Ed-Ed transfirió las coordenadas a los localizadores de todos- sonrió contenta de su trabajo.

-Bien hecho Ed- le sonrió la romani mientras le alborotaba el cabello con la mano en señal de aprobación- Eres la mejor-

-¡Si! ¿Oíste eso Ein? Faye-Faye dijo que Ed-Ed es la mejor- gritó contenta, el perro ladro en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Faye tomó su localizador y llevando su Glock consigo se dirigió al hangar. Sin darles tiempo a Jet y Spike de detenerla.

-Ve tras ella- le dijo Jet al atónito Spike, éste obedeció y siguió a la ojiverde, rogando por poder alcanzarla y lo escuchara.

* * *

YA EN EL HANGAR FAYE estaba a punto de abordar la Red Tail, pero escuchó a Spike detrás de sí pronunciar su nombre.

-¡Faye, espera!- logró alcanzarla.

-Ahora no, Spike, tengo que irme- le contestó la ojiverde a punto de abordar, pero el Spiegel no se lo permitió, pues la tomó del brazo para encararlo- nada de esto es asunto tuyo, ¡dejame ir!- le recriminó tratando de soltarse, en vano.

-¡Escuchame, maldición!- la apretó más fuerte- Tengo algo importante que decirte- pausó para tragar saliva antes de continuar, pero Faye no lo dejó.

-Ya sé que vas a decirme- le contestó la romani- No quieres que vaya y haga alguna estupidez ¿Cierto?-

-No… yo… no es eso…- trató de decir el caza recompensas. Aún sin soltarla.

-Lo siento, Spike- le obligó gentilmente a soltarle el brazo, cuando éste lo hizo, tomó el rostro de su compañero con ambas manos- Pero debes entenderme, necesito la verdad, si ése tal Russel fue quién asesinó a mi esposo, debo saberlo y hacer justicia en su nombre- le dijo con un par de lagrimas viajando por sus mejillas rosadas, Spike podía ver el vidrio de los ojos de Faye, que notaban fuerza y determinación, muy distinta a hace pocos días, eso le impidió decir lo que en un principio se había propuesto.- tu mejor que nadie- continuo la peli violácea- Debes entenderme, ¿No sentiste la misma necesidad de venganza o justicia como quieras llamarlo, cuando Julia murió en tus brazos?, ¿No fue a Vicious, el causante de la muerte de tu amada, a quién decidiste ir a buscar para matarlo?¿Para hacer justicia? ¿O venganza?- lloró Faye- ¿No necesitabas _eso_ para seguir adelante? ¿Para averiguar si estabas vivo? ¡No te atrevas a negarlo ni mucho menos a juzgarme!- determinó ahora con cierta dureza en sus palabras.

La ojiverde tenía razón y comenzaba a sonar cómo él mismo antes de ir a buscar a Vicious. Sintió un Deja vú. Ahora no se atrevía a detenerla, haría lo que fuera con tal de que la mujer pueda superar esta mierda.

-Esa rabia, esa frustración, ése coraje que sentiste alguna vez, es lo que siento yo ahora, en ése momento no tuve el valor para detenerte, para que te quedaras a mi lado, todo hubiera sido tan diferente, pero también entendí que si te hubiera retenido, me habrías odiado- se mordió el labio inferior, quería dejar de llorar- Por eso ahora, no puedes detenerme- dejó libre el rostro de su compañero para secarse las lagrimas- No hay nada en éste momento que pueda detenerme, si lo haces te odiaré- le amenazó y se dio la vuelta- Pero a diferencia de ti, no quisiera hacer esto sola, no soy tan buena como tú para hacer esto por mi cuenta, si logras entenderme puedes venir conmigo, pero si no estás dispuesto, entonces déjame ir.

Faye montó la Red Tail y despegó. Dejando atrás a un pensativo Spike.

* * *

FAYE VALENTINE LLEGÓ a un edificio viejo de 10 pisos, ubicado en las afueras de Marte, eran unos departamentos subarrendados para gente de medianos recursos, subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente al departamento 1001, tocó la puerta varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta sin embargo podía escucharse la el ruido de televisión encendida. Tocó tres veces más.

-Detective Russel Irvanove, mi nombre es Faye Valentine, necesito hablar con usted- le dijo a través de la puerta. De nuevo no hubo respuesta-

La ojiverde tuvo un mal presentimiento, sacó su Glock y apuntó hacia la puerta con una mano mientras tomaba el picaporte con la otra, abrió lentamente la puerta y entró con precaución, sus sentidos estaban alerta, apenas dio un paso adelante cuando una voz frente a ella la detuvo, al otro extremo de la sala junto a un enorme ventanal estaba el detective Russel Irvanove apuntándole a la vez con su arma, con una mirada gélida. Faye sintió escalofríos.

-Vaya, vaya- le apuntó Irvanove sobre sus hombros- La viuda del bastardo de Von Jade, por fin salió de su escondite, la verdad no pensé que sobrevirías-

Faye se sobresaltó ante la idea de que el maldito sabía que vendría, pero sin soltar su arma.

-¡Oh si!- se rió- déjame explicarte, yo maté a tu esposo- pausó- ¿Eso es lo que viniste a averiguar, no? Bien ahí lo tienes- dijo en tono burlón.

-¡Hijo de Perra!- Faye disparó hiriéndolo en el hombro no sin antes esquivar un par de disparos dirigidos hacia ella, que por suerte rebotaron en la pared, mientas esquivaba el segundo disparo, perdió de vista a Irvanove por segundos, cuando volvió a enfocarlo, éste escapaba por el ventanal dirigiéndose hacia arriba por las escaleras contra incendio, dejando rastros de sangre. La romani se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta el techo.

-¡Detente!- le gritó la peli violácea. Apuntando de nuevo ésta vez disparando hacia la pierna izquierda del hombre haciéndolo caer sobre sí mismo frente a ella a sólo un par de metros de distancia, la bala había rozado pero la herida le era dolorosa.

-¡Ah, maldita perra!- gritó de dolor sujetando su propia pierna, acto seguido volvió apuntar a Faye.

Ésta escuchó otro disparo, esta vez no podría esquivarlo, así que cerró los ojos. ¡Bang! No sintió nada. Pero escuchó un segundo grito por parte de Russel.

-¡Ahhh! Malditos- se sostenía la mano que le sangraba donde minutos antes sostenía la pistola.

-¡¿Estás bien Faye?!- oyó a Spike detrás de sí. Afirmo con la cabeza en respuesta, cuando lo vio, notó que Spike apuntaba a Irvanove con su Jericho que humeaba posterior al disparo. La había salvado otra vez.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Idiota?- el caído se dirigió a Spike.- Creí que estábamos del mismo lado.

-¡¿qué!? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, imbécil!?- preguntó confundida Faye.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- dijo el detective- Yo mate a tu esposo yo lo planee todo, pero no lo hice sólo, recibí un poco de ayuda, del señor Spiegel-

-¡Cállate!- gritó Spike, disparando esta vez hacia la pierna derecha del hombre que vilvió a gritar de dolor.

-¿De qué diablos está hablando, este tipo? ¡Contéstame Spike!- gritó Faye.

Silencio.

-Yo te explicaré- dijo el castaño intentando ponerse de pie, se acerco casi arrastrándose a la barda del techo que no era muy alta y se sentó sobre ella, rompió ambas mangas de su camisa para hacer un torniquete en la pierna y otra en la mano, cuando finalizó continuo su discurso.

-Maté a tu esposo por una venganza personal, entre él y su padre el bastardo de Di Larusso, mataron a mi padre, hace muchos años, desde que tenía 17 años, sólo soñé con eso, no pude matar a Victor, alguien se me adelantó, pero podía alcanzar mi venganza a través de Von Jade- comenzó a jadear por el dolor, el aire comenzaba a hacerse más pesado- Esperé por mucho tiempo, mi trabajo para la policía es mi trabajo encubierto, como lo hice también con los Red Dragons, mi verdadero trabajo lo hago para los White tigers a quiénes les soy fiel, aún hace un par de semanas trabajaba para ellos, pero ahora me han dado la espalda, no estuvieron contentos cuando descubrieron que maté a su proveedor de armas, así que me desterraron, iban a matarme pero justo hoy logré escapar- pausó para tomar aire- de todas formas mis días, corrección, horas están contados, ya seas, tú- señaló a Faye- el perro faldero de Farbel o el sindicato, vendrían tras de mi tarde o temprano, así que me oculté hasta hoy, por ese motivo no pude contestarte las llamadas después- se dirigió a Spike quién le apuntaba- Como verás soy hombre muerto.- se burló.

-"Así que por eso no pude contactarte, después del ataque"- pensó Spike. En cuanto puedo intentó localizarlo sin respuesta, para ajustar cuentas sobre lo hecho, el plan se salió de las manos, no era lo que habían acordado. Pero nunca logró contactarlo, hasta ahora.

-Quiero saberlo todo- dijo la ojiverde también apuntándole con su arma.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste, como lo mataste?- refiriéndose a Alexander, está vez la rabia se expresó con lagrimas puntiagudas.

-Como dije, no habría podido hacerlo solo, mi amigo aquí- señaló a Spike con la cabeza- ayudó mucho-

-Explícate- ordenó Faye desesperada por escuchar la verdad, aunque sabía que lo que venía sería difícil y cambiaría el resto de su vida.

-Yo solo creé y ejecuté el plan, pero Spiegel hizo el acercamiento y logró infiltrarme, a mis hombres quiero decir- jadeó varias veces- El plan era fácil, contraté varios hombres para entrar el día de tu boda, Spike se encargó de conseguir la infiltración, ambos sabíamos que el orgullo de Von Jade por lucirte ante un posible competidor de tu afecto, le haría caer en la trampa, su vulnerabilidad para contigo, le hizo confiar demás.- se rió.

Faye estaba furiosa, al borde de la desesperación. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Spike era parte del plan para matar a su esposo. Se volteó hacia su ex compañero apuntando con su Glock. Firme con el dedo en el gatillo, la razón no era parte de ella en ese momento.

-¡Dime que no es cierto!- le apuntó a Spike éste sin quitar la vista de Irvanove, le contestó.

-Es verdad-

-¡Noooooo!- lloró Faye adolorida- ¡No, tú!- gritó de dolor, no por una herida sino por el ardor que sentía por dentro, ante la verdad- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, ¿Cómo pudiste…?-

-Perdóname, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero déjame explicarte- soltó Spike con su arma hacia Irvanove, mirando de reojo a la romani- Cuando fui a buscar a éste bastardo a su oficina, solo quería información de Von Jade, quería saber con quién te casabas, pero después me propuso atraparlo en conjunto con el departamento de policia, no me justifico Faye pero mi intención nunca fue matarlo, el plan original, elaborado por la policía, era arrestarlo, después de la boda, en la recepción para ser exactos, pero ni siquiera finalizando la ceremonia- confesó Spike, ante el silencio de la ojiverde.

Se sintió consumido por dentro, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, decir la verdad a la mujer, y de a poco, aunque le tomara años conseguirlo, recuperar la confianza de la que ahora amaba.

-El día de la fiesta de compromiso, cuando lo conocí, mi objetivo era conseguir una invitación a la boda y la obtuve, él mismo Alexander me la dio, ¿recuerdas?- Faye recordó ése día, Spike continuo- Le dí la invitación a Russel, él la replicaría para cada uno de sus hombres supliendo el mismo día a los invitados que debían acudir, se supone que eran policías encubiertos, NO asesinos, por eso el personal de seguridad, los dejó pasar, con la invitación en mano no habría problema- miró al detective- Aunque aún no sé como lograste pasar las armas- se dirigió esta vez al castaño malherido.- Pero éste hijo de perra, me engañó, no sabía de su venganza, lo juro Faye. Matar a Von Jade nunca fue mi intención.

Antes de que Faye pudiera decir algo, Russel interrumpió jadeante.

-Ejem, Ejem- tosió- permítanme interrumpir y acreditarme mis propios esfuerzos- dijo burlón- Spiegel te dice la verdad, yo manipulé la situación haciéndole creer que todo el plan era realizado por el departamento de policía, cansados de que Von Jade se saliera siempre con la suya, le dije que sólo era cuestión de que nos consiguiera la entrada y nosotros nos encargaríamos del resto, lo cual era, sólo ARRESTARLO DESPUES DE LA RECEPCIÓN, algo discreto, sin balas ni sangre. Pero como te habrás dado cuenta no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad, matarlo fue exclusivamente mi plan y no voy a permitir que nadie más tome crédito por eso, es mi única satisfacción a sabiendas que voy a morir- respiró profundo- ¡ah! Y otra cosa más, no es nada personal Valentine- se dirigió a la atónita Faye- pero parte de mi placer era matarte a ti primero ante los ojos de Von Jade, no me imaginé que el daría la vida por ti y éste- señaló a Spike- también salvó tu vida porque en ése momento tu también debías morir, sin testigos, sin rastros- le guiñó el ojo.

Faye sintió asco por esa persona frente a ella, al escuchar todo descubrió que estaba dolida con Spike, pero el objeto de su odio, era Russel Irvanove, el hombre que mató a su esposo. Apuntó hacia él, con el dejo en el gatillo de la Glock, era blanco fácil, le daría justo en la frente, acabaría con ésa risa burlona de una vez por todas. Iba a disparar, seguro.

-¡No, Faye!- gritó Spike- Justicia o venganza. Si lo matas, ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Al diablo con todo, sólo quiero muerto a quién me quito al ser que amaba- Faye estaba decidida, Presionó el gatillo.

-¡Faye no!- gritó Spike al unísono.

¡Bang!

Faye se sorprendió, alcanzó a Irvanove con un agujero en la frente y los ojos en blanco cayendo sin vida, lentamente por sobre la barda del techo, cayendo 10 pisos hacia el concreto del callejón del edificio. La imagen quedó grabada en su memoria, pero aún estaba sorprendida.

Pues ella no había disparado y claramente Spike tampoco.

-Lo siento Faye, pero no podía dejar que te mancharas de la sangre de esa rata- dijo al otro extremo de ese amplio techo, su rubio amigo William Farbel.

-"Lo siento, Faye, pero sólo yo podía vengar la muerte de mi amigo"- pensó Farbel.

**FIN CAPITULO 12**

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, CULPEN A MI TRABAJO, DEBIDO AL POCO TIEMPO ME VEO EN LAPENOSA NECESIDAD DE ACORTAR LA HISTORIA, ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO Y EL SIGUIENTE ES EL GRAN FINAL. DIGANME QUE PIENSAN, POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS SOLO ASI PUEDO SABER QUE EN VERDAD LO ESTAN LEYENDO. **


End file.
